Fukakai no Unmei(ふかかいのうんめい)
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: A despot and his minions seize power with their racist ideologies and ensnare the earth with evil. The hero and his partner are gradually consumed by this evil themselves. What does it mean to be good or evil? Outcasts from society will find the truth. Chapter titles are in Japanese, A darker look at PMD. Just a heads-up.
1. Chapter 1 Joushou (じょうしょう)

A/N:Here is my revamped story. I hope you like it. There will be many changes in this story's plot. Okay, time to clean this one up a bit! It's different from your average Mystery Dungeon story. Be warned that it's darker as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Prologue<p>

The darkness was all-consuming, eternally present in this nightmarish world. There was no sunrise or sunset, not anymore; not since the great Temporal Tower had collapsed. Since the fall of Dialga, this world was now forsaken by darkness and misery.

Now, Pokemon struggled to find ways to survive in this harsh wilderness. They still had children, and still raised families. But there was no longer a sense of happiness and security. Instead, an ever-present fear and hostility had overwhelmed the community that lived here.

Everyone had learned that the hard way; not a living soul could trust a stranger, lest he was a member of Dusknoir's secret forces who would occasionally investigate the remnants of the community, searching for signs of dissent.

A few Pokemon were out, trying to gather some food. One was a Pikachu, the other an Absol. The Absol had a scar on his blade that was on the top of his head, and there was a wary look in his eyes as he looked around.

He turned to his friend. "Come _on, _Shinichi. It looks like the coast is clear. At least, for now."

The Pikachu froze, and started shaking. "But...I don't want to stay here! Not when _they _could be after us!" He said fearfully.

The Absol sighed. "Shinichi, pull yourself together. We always have people running after us. This is no different."

The Absol's name was Shiro. He and Shinichi were best friends, and had been for a long time. He remembered a time when things had been better, more peaceful. What had happened to those days? Why did they vanish so quickly, like the wind?

The answer lay in a sound that startled the two pokemon. The two of them whirled around to see two ugly, purple pokemon with gems for eyes and nasty, sickle-like claws. These were their pursuers, Sableye.

"We found you, traitors! We will definitely kill you for sure!" One hissed, diving at Shiro, who ducked.

Shiro unleashed a Razor Wind at one, but nothing happened. "Crap!" He cursed, and decided to use an Iron Tail. It hit the Sableye, and stunned it briefly.

The other came at Shinichi, who screamed and ran.

"Shinichi, how many times have I told you to be brave?" Shiro scolded.

"Oh, uh...right!" Shinichi said.

Shinichi overcame his fear a few seconds later, and emitted a Shock Wave straight at the Sableye. "Eat that!"

The two Sableye staggered at the force of the blows, but they eventually got back on their feet, and were joined by three more.

Shiro and Shinichi looked at one another. Upon deciding they were outnumbered, they both fled into the woods.

The five Sableye took off after them, but they were nowhere to be found. "Dammit!" One said.

"You fool! At this rate, Dusknoir-sama will...he _will..." _He began, but shook his head in horror.

"We can try to follow their tracks. They should be nearby," Another said.

"Why don't you deal with me first?" An unknown voice jeered.

* * *

><p>The five pokemon whirled around, to see a figure in a dark cloak watching them. They could just make out a smirk on the figure's lips. "Who the hell are you?" One hissed, diving at the figure.<p>

The figure only smirked, and whispered something. A pulsating blast of energy formed in his paws, and he unleashed it onto the Sableye, which killed him.

The others looked on in horror upon seeing their comrade die, but their fury escalated. "You'll pay for that!"

He just smirked. "Really? I'm afraid it's the other way around." He said, and the next thing they knew, they were out cold, and the figure was gone.

This figure in a cloak stared coldly at the Sableye who lay unconscious. _They must be underlings of Dusknoir...that figures. He's still trying to capture us, huh?_

The pokemon smiled sadly. He knew why he and his...former friends were wanted. He knew all too well. They were dissidents, traitors, who had tried to overthrow the government that currently ruled this land in an iron fist.

But they had failed horribly.

He had always managed to evade detection. He was quite astute, but his arrogance could get the best of him at times. He turned and started walking down the forest path, studying the footsteps of his former comrades.

"They should be around here somewhere..." He said to himself, but after searching a while, he gave up, and returned to his current abode, a small cave, "I hope Grovyle is all right," He muttered quietly, removing his cloak to reveal an orange weasel.

He was a Floatzel, with three long scars crossing his face, from the top of his face all the way to his chin. These were his insignia.

Everyone recognized those scars, because many had witnessed his brandishment and exile from his land. This punishment was for trying to topple the dictatorship.

His companions, well...most of them were dead, or exiled, like his friends Shinichi and Shiro. Some had joined his enemies.

This was Kentachi, a shadow of his former self. He had nothing or no one left since that day, but he still persevered, believing somehow, he could stop Dusknoir. In the beginning, he'd been careless, and it had cost him.

His gaze drifted over to a notebook that was open on the table, his notebook. It was worn, and soiled from constant use. Writing was all he could do now. It maintained his sanity. He picked up a small utensil, which looked a little bit like a pencil, and began writing.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today was another hellish day. Another day of lies, evasion, and killing. That's how it always is. But, I think I have come up with an ingenious plan, a way to make things right. Grovyle and I were together yesterday, with his partner, who is a human. The two of us figured out that somehow, if Celebi can make a portal to go to the past, that all of this can be prevented. Perhaps they can save my friends._

_This is our last-ditch effort. This is my story. No, it's our story. A story of despair, of love, of tragedy, and drama. A warning to those who I hope will read this...I hope you will not make the same mistakes we made, past self._

_-Kentachi_

He put down his pencil, and sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. It sounded like...a footstep.

"Is it _you_?" He whispered, turning around.

There was no reply. No sign of _her. _He didn't even notice a small figure watching him in the darkness turn and walk away slowly.

The figure knew she couldn't see him any longer. It was too dangerous. "I know that," She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Deai (であい)

**A/n:Thank you, my sole reviewer! **

**Chapter 2 Deai **

"_Our world is a delicate snowglobe sitting on a shelf. The shelf is very narrow and constantly wobbles to and fro due to the activities we pokemon display. Each act of destruction causes this snowglobe to tilt farther to the edge, and crack. Finally, the snowglobe cannot take any more and plummets off that shelf and smashes into pieces. The pokemon all die. That is our fate if we let this world go on as it has."- Kentachi (in the future), Year 2234. _

_If only we could have changed the past...maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this. Let's go back to when it all began...in the past. When they first met. My friends. No, my best friends. _

Chapter 2 Deai

Year 2220, Treasure Town

A young Snivy paced back and forth outside a building, where he waited impatiently for his younger siblings to come out. How he hated waiting, loathed it with all his being. But he still had to wait, no matter how much he complained. Wait for his allowance, his ration of food, everything must be waited for.

He sighed, and his tail twitched in agitation. He was going to do something he had never done before in his entire life-he was going to enter that guild, the prestigious Wigglytuff Guild. Despite all the warnings and lectures he had gotten from his relatives in the past about going there.

_"That place is dangerous. A young Snivy like you must be on your guard if you go there. I heard they are very controlling." _

_"You ought to know better. Honestly, to speak of that place like it's some kind of shrine!" _

He ignored their talk, dismissed it as superstitious gossip. They didn't know a thing about the great Wigglytuff, or his great underlings who worked hard to help all of the pokemon out there in need. He didn't want to listen to them, either.

He also needed a job, in order to support his family, who had many younger siblings. As such, he never had very much food to eat around the house, so he took to wandering around in the woods for food all too often. How he hated hunger. Longing for something that would never be fulfilled. Like waiting for the tooth fairy, or for his father.

Finally, the heavy oak door opened, and a large number of little green Snivy came running out, tackling him to the ground.

"Thank you for waiting, Onii-chan!"

"You're a good friend for my friend!" A Chikorita said happily. Apparently, she was one of his siblings' friends. He didn't remember her that well. He had a selective memory.

"Onii-chan, are you going to get us some more food?"

"I hope we can get plenty more today!" One shouted.

"Silence, children. Your older brother Koeda is old enough to go out by himself, and bring back food. Right?" She said kindly, but in a stern manner.

"I'm not actually doing that, Kaasan. I'm going to join the Wigglytuff Guild." He admitted.

There was silence in the room. No one spoke, and it felt as though there was something in everyones' throats that prevented them from speaking.

"Why would you, my son?" His mother asked coldly. The room seemed very chilly all of a sudden. Koeda shivered.

"I want to...join an exploration team. I want to provide enough money for all of my siblings, so we can have enough to eat!" He proclaimed. He then looked into his siblings' eyes, expecting to see some great happiness, some gratefulness.

The little Chikorita from earlier was backing away from him, her ruby orbs filled with some kind of fear. "I've heard terrible things about that place! I heard that they kill those who don't obey them and dispose of their bodies somewhere!" She shrieked.

"Don't be silly, baka. It's quite obvious those tales are fake." One of his brothers replied.

"Oh yeah? Then, how can you explain what happened to that young Totodile? He went in there, and when he came back out, he was raving mad! He is crazy, like the Guildmaster himself!" A female Bulbasaur hissed conspiratorily.

"Guys, I really need to go. I need to be somewhere where I can learn and grow. I don't believe your myths about the place. I'll see it for myself." Koeda replied bravely.

His mother gulped. "I wish you the best of luck, my son. And, in case the tales are true-please, come back here at once." She said softly, and handed him a bag with his belongings, and then as soon as he had left the door, slammed the heavy oak door shut.

The young Snivy looked around at the world before him. Excitement filled his vision. "I don't believe this! I'm finally free!"

He cheered, and rushed down to his favorite spot, the beach. His best friend should be down there-the little Lilipup he usually talked to who lived down there.

But he wasn't. Not today, anyway. The sun was setting, casting a faint cerise glow over the beach and the shore. It bathed everything a shade of crimson. Koeda watched in interest and fascination. "Cool..." he murmured, then he happened to trip over something.

A thing. He fell over, and got back up, cursing, and rubbing his back. "Who did that-?"

He stopped upon noticing someone passed out. A Tepig. What was a Tepig doing here? He remembered seeing some Tepig in his neighborhood before, but he didn't think one of them would pass out, or sleep here. He nudged the pokemon.

"Hey, wake up!" Koeda said, shoving him once, but he didn't move. Was he dead? He nudged him again.

Finally, there was movement. The Tepig sat up. "Where am I?" He uttered in disbelief, then his eyes widened upon seeing Koeda. "Why is a pokemon near me?"

"Glad to see you're awake, Tepig. Do you mind telling me just why you decided to sleep out here?" Koeda inquired curiously.

"I'm a Tepig?" Tepig asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you are. Now, do you have a name?" Koeda asked impatiently.

"Umm...I don't know." Tepig admitted.

"Then, let's call you Te."

"Hey, I like that." Te said.

'You're the hand pokemon." Koeda joked.

"Hey! Are you looking to start a fight or something?" Tepig snarled.

"You really need to deal with that hot temper of yours, you know that?" Koeda said calmly, like he dealt with it everyday. Which he will, of course. Already this Tepig was getting on his nerves...

"I'm telling you, I used to be human!" Tepig declared.

"If you were a human, you were probably a fighting one." Koeda remarked pointedly.

A vein mark popped out on Tepig's forehead. The young Tepig prevented himself from getting angry, and asked, "Where are you headed, and what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm headed to the guild, and my name's Koeda." Koeda said, looking at him in confusion. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know about it since you claim to be a human, so let's go." He said.

"Hey, don't be so reckless!" Te said, watching as the young Snivy darted past him.

"You want me to hit you with vine whip?" Koeda asked darkly.

"No, no, no." Te said.

"Good. Let's go." Koeda said, starting to drag Te along with him.

"Ahh! Stop dragging me!" Te cried.

As they were running up, away from the beach, they noticed a little brown pokemon come running towards them. It was a dog with brown fur and pointed ears. It was a Lilipup. "Hi there, Koeda!"

"Whoa, there's a dog here!" Te said in surprise.

"What's a dog? I'm a Lilipup." Lilipup said. "People call me Lily for short."

Te said, "Is this dog a girl?"

Lilipup shook his head. "No, my real name is Lyle, but people always call me Lily. Is he new around here?"

"No, he's not. His name is Te." Koeda said,

"Nice to meet you, Te." Lyle said politely.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiken

**A/N:Thank you, for one alert to this story! I really don't think this story is very good -' But I'll try my best. BTW, I may skip forward a little bit in time. Everyone knows the whole guild thing, so be prepared for a bit of a skip. **

**Chapter 3 Kiken **

Lyle studied the Tepig before him. He was quite a rarity in these parts. For one thing, Tepig were an uncommon sighting here. Another thing was...his attitude was very...unusual.

Lyle himself could be stubborn and vicious at times, (especially if his Purrloin neighbors got out of hand, those cats were very, VERY annoying and self-centered.) But he was never the type to pick fights or somehow think someone was trying to start a fight with him in every word he spoke. That was annoying. This Tepig certainly seemed to be the hot-tempered type. _It does kind of match up with his type, doesn't it? _

"So, are you always this rude?" Lyle interjected curiously, the Lillipup looking at his new companion in wonder as he tackled his friend Koeda. The second he said that, Te turned his gaze on him, and smoke started coming out of his nostrils.

"What was that...?" Te started, fuming and stomping his feet in annoyance, but Koeda had had enough. Te was suddenly lifted off the ground by a vine, which wrapped around him until he was hanging upside down from a nearby tree.

"CAN YOU BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT!" Koeda screeched. This pokemon was already getting on his nerves, and it hadn't even been five minutes since they had met. The Snivy glared at the riled up Tepig in front of him.

"Uh...uh...sure. Whatever you say, man! Now, can you please let me down from here?" Te said, feigning cheerfulness.

Koeda grinned in satisfaction, but just as he was about to thrust him down from the tree, someone pushed him from behind, sending him sprawling on all fours into the dirt. Frowning, he sat up, and wiped his mouth off. He turned around to see a purple bat and a floating ball of gas leering at him.

"Who are you?" He said calmly.

The purple bat grinned. "We are Team Skull! Do you have anything...valuable?" He said evilly, starting to creep closer to Koeda.

"It depends on what you mean by "valuable." My parents are poor, so I would have to say no." Koeda confessed.

The floating ball of gas looked disappointed. "Peh, we're dealing with a stupid poor kid. Pathetic. You're not worth our time. However..." He turned his gaze to Lyle, who had been gnawing on something shiny. "What is that you have in your mouth?"

Lyle blinked. "Oh, this. Just a family heirloom. Some kind of...shiny trinket." He said absently, not noticing the two pokemon's eyes lighting up in interest.

"Hey, kid. We know someone who might be able to tell if that "shiny trinket" is valuable. Why not hand it over to us and we can have him check it out?" The Zubat pressed.

Lyle was growing wary by now, and said, "Don't joke around with me. You're not getting your filthy paws on my heirloom." He growled, the fur starting to rise on his back.

Koeda joined him.

"All right, let's get that trinket!" They exclaimed, and tackled Lyle to the ground. After a few seconds of resistance, they held the trinket in their teeth. "Heh, thanks!" Zubat said, but then realized he was touching Lillipup drool, and frowned.

"Hey, give that back!" Lyle yelped, trying to go after them, but they fled into a cave. He stared after them, and said: "Hey, we gotta do something."

Koeda just blinked. "Yeah. We gotta get your heirloom back." He said absently. He seemed like he was in a daze.

"Koeda?" Lyle asked, waving a paw in front of his face. When he didn't respond, he got an idea that usually worked wonders on Koeda. Lyle bared his teeth and leapt right onto Koeda's tail, and started biting down into his tail.

Instantly, the Snivy shot up in the air, screaming in pain. He looked behind him, and realized it was his friend doing that trick again. "Stop it, Lyle! Dammit, you know that ticks me off!" He exclaimed, trying hard to get the Lillipup off his back.

"Hey, are you guys gonna be serious, or are you going to screw around all day!" A voice said, and both of them looked up to see Te already headed into the cave.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Koeda said, following after Te.<p>

"To save his item, of course. Where else? The bookstore?" Te retorted sarcastically.

Koeda seethed, but decided to keep his cool. "All right, then. I guess...off we go into the creepy cave!" He said cheerily.

Lyle followed them. "You guys should be careful. That is a mystery dungeon, after all. My mom and dad warned me about those places."

Koeda cast him a withering stare, and Lyle shrank back. "For starters, I _already know _about mystery dungeons, Lyle. Second, we have to go get your toy back." He said coldly, and stalked off with Te.

"Doesn't that guy seem like a jerk?" Te muttered to Lyle.

Lyle looked at him for a few moments, then pondered over that. Then, he smiled. "No, he really isn't. He's just a little too arrogant, but he has a good heart. I saw that whole chain of events on the beach, by the way." He added as they continued walking in the darkness of the cave. "So you claim to be a human who became a pokemon?" He questioned.

Te nodded furiously. "Yes! I absolutely believe I was, but I just don't remember anything about myself."

Lyle raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So...you claim to be human, but you don't remember anything? That really lowers the chance of my believing you, but it's an interesting fiction, anyway." He said.

"Hey, it's the truth!" Te protested, more smoke coming from his nostrils.

Suddenly, Lyle's fur stood on end. "We're not alone."

Then, a few shadows swooped down upon them. There were three pokemon standing in front of them: a brown pokemon with veins popping out and holding a log, another that resembled a squirrel with white fur and blue stripes, and a third which was a grey dog with yellow eyes.

"A Pachirisu, a Timburr, and a Poochyena. Interesting mix." Te remarked.

"How did you know the names of those pokemon?" Lyle questioned, as he tackled the Poochyena to the ground.

"Who knows? Frankly, who cares?" Te exclaimed, throwing a tackle at the Pachirisu. "Hey, have you seen two poison-types going through here?" He said.

The three pokemon were silent. Then, the Timburr spoke. "The only poison I see here...is this vermint that's invading our territory. In other words...YOU!" He exclaimed, unleashing a Low Kick at Te, who flew backwards.

"Damn, that hurt. Luckily, I don't weigh that much!" He cackled, unleashing an Ember for the first time at the Timburr, which set his log on fire.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" Timburr exclaimed. While he was trying to put out the fire, this gave Lyle a good opportunity to use Bite on him, and he was knocked out.

The Pachirisu smiled at him, and electricity crackled from its cheeks as it unleashed...a Spark!

Te dodged, but his tail was singed. "Darn you!" Te cried, leaping at the Pachirisu, who just grinned and dodged his every move from side to side. "Don't underestimate me, dammit!"

"Will you shut up already? Honestly..." Koeda said, and then a vine whip came and wrapped around the squirrel, and, put it out of commission within a few turns.

"You're pretty good at this, Koeda. Thanks for saving my back. Did you get the trinket?" Te asked, to which Koeda grinned.

"Oh, yeah. They put up quite a fight, but I managed to beat them. I don't think that will be the last we'll see of them, though." Koeda said.

Later...

* * *

><p>Lyle's eyes lit up upon seeing the juicy bone that was placed in front of him. "Thank you so much! You got my heirloom back!" He exclaimed. He stopped chewing on the bone for a second, and said, "Where exactly are you headed at this time of the day?"<p>

"To the Wigglytuff Guild. Wanna come along?" Koeda asked innocently.

Lyle's eyes widened. He dropped his bone, and stood there like a statue. "Oh...I see. You're going...to that place. That's...nice." He said stilly.

"What are you trying to hide?" Te asked.

Lyle backed away. "It's just...I heard that all kinds of unsavory people make their home at the Wigglytuff Guild. I heard that from my father." He said quietly.

Koeda was silent for a moment. "Isn't it possible that all the adults are idiots?" He said finally.

"What are you saying? They're wise." Lyle said.

"Not necessarily, they're not." Said an unknown voice, and both of them turned around to see a blue lion pokemon with acid yellow eyes looking at them in hatred.

"What's a Shinx doing here?" Koeda asked.

"How rude. Typical of a peasant, though. Anyhow, my name's Hibana. I'm a member of the Wigglytuff Guild, and I happened to be passing by here, and heard you talking about how much you wanted to join. Which of you wants to join?"

Lyle backed away, while Te just frowned in confusion. "What's the Guild?" He asked finally. Hibana stared at him like he was mad.

"Who hasn't heard of the guild? Have you been living under a rock for all your life? The Guild is renowned for excellence in training champion explorers and helping anyone in need." She remonstrated harshly.

"Sorry about him, ma'am. It's just that he has no memory. So he wouldn't know the name, that's all. I'm the one who wants to join the guild, and I'm Koeda. This here is my friend Te." He said playfully, nudging Te.

"Say, Koeda. I think I remember my real name. I think it's...Keni." He said, not noticing Hibana's eyes widen in shock.

"Your name's...Keni?" She uttered, her poker face actually cracking. She sounded stunned, like she couldn't believe it. She knew that was impossible.

_No, the Keni I knew was a human. _

"Yes, I think so." Keni said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"I see. Come along, then..Koeda. You and your...friend are welcome. He, however...must not." She added, frowning at Lyle.

"Why? I'm just as strong as they are." Lyle protested.

"I think you will find the Guildmaster does not like outsiders who aren't worthy of his kindness." Hibana spat, her face contorting into a menacing mask of anger.

Lyle jumped backwards, wondering just what was wrong with this shinx. She seemed crazy. "N-Nothing. I am sorry for my insults." He said, bowing his head in submission.

"It's nothing. Just, remember that." She added, as the door closed behind the three of them. She stared hardly at the two newcomers, and smacked them fiercely. "Well, are you coming, or are you going to look at the scenery?"

Keni and Koeda both jumped. "Oh, nothing. We were just interested in something. That building is that...a hospital?"

Hibana's face remained impassive as she studied the building, but a gleam came into her eyes for a second. "Yes..it is. I have been there before for an injury." She said.

Keni's glance was on a window which was ajar. He thought he saw a pokemon peering out at him curiously. He could've sworn he saw a pokemon with purple eyes looking at him. He looked back, and it was gone. He shrugged.

* * *

><p>As he left however, the figure returned to the window, and was intently studying them. When the pokemon gazed upon Hibana, <em>she <em>jumped back in alarm, falling from the window, and onto the floor. She frowned, and picked herself up. Slowly, standing...or jumping, she made her way over to the bed that was next to her window. She sat down, atop her tail, and studied the scenery. This pokemon was blue in color, but was very small for her age. She had two round blue ears that had red on the inside, and white cheeks. She had no arms as of yet, but she could hold things with her feet, if she tried.

Most noticeable of all, was the round, plump tail that she was sitting atop of. It was blue, and was covered with black spines that made their way onto the edge of her back. There was also a strange scar on the bottom of her tail, shaped vaguely like an "H." Her eyes were a deep purple, the kind that is filled with mystery and sadness. She was an Azurill.

"I wonder who that was." She said to herself, frowning as she pondered over the mysterious pokemon who had been accompanying Hibana. She knew Hibana well, she was an acquaintance of hers. However, they did not get along. She despised Hibana.

The door creaked open, and a nurse came in. This nurse was a green lizard-like pokemon with pink flowers around her neck, and yellow eyes. "Are you feeling all right, dear?" She asked sweetly.

Azurill nodded. "Yes, Nurse Meganium." She said quietly.

The nurse pressed her leaves against her forehead. "Are you sure? Oh, no! You weren't looking out the window again, were you?" She said in panic.

Azurill blinked. "Yes, why does that matter?" She said coldly.

"You know full well that you can not go outside or see the outside world! My, you will be traumatized, you poor dear!" She said, clutching Azurill close to her.

Azurill smiled and accepted the hug, but then a cold beam came from her mouth and froze the Meganium solid. She had used an Ice Beam. "Not necessarily. I'm still a person, aren't I?" She echoed back calmly. She started to walk out, but then the ice thawed. Despite the fact that she knew such a powerful attack at a young age, she still didn't have it mastered yet.

"Don't use your attacks here, dear. Other people are liable to get hurt. Okay?" The Meganium said sweetly, kissing the Azurill on the forehead, despite her protests. She set her back on her bed, and said, "Now, get some rest. You are a sick girl, after all. You don't want your parents to get upset, do you?" She pressed.

"They don't care." She said. She knew this to be a fact. She was too young to be important in their life, and too sickly. Too weird. She was never too childish for her parent's liking. She didn't have many friends, either.

"That's right. This world is diseased and sickly. So, you must remain here in order to be safe. Okay, Azurill?" She said, patting her head.

Azurill frowned. She never liked being treated like someone who was always in need of protection. She was pretty shrewd for her age, but she hated the way this nurse always condescended her in every possible way.

"Fine. Good night, Nurse Meganium." She said, yawning and falling asleep in her bed.

Nurse Meganium watched the sleeping Azurill, then quietly exited, but not before closing and bolting the window. The last thing she wanted was for Azurill to escape again.

The instant the door shut, Azurill sprang up. "Oh, and from now on, my name isn't Azurill, it's _Azuri." _She proclaimed. She would no longer be Azurill. Now, she was Azuri.

_No you are not..._


	4. Chapter 4 Girudo no Kaiin

**A/N:Here's the next chappie! I do not own Pokemon, I only own my OC's and the story. **

**Chapter 4 Juptile**

It was nighttime. The moon spilled its luminescence over the shadows of the forest. Most of the daylight creatures had turned in for the night. Only a few of the species of Pokemon that lived here were nocturnal. Even the nocturnal ones could sense a change coming in the wind, in their habitat.

There was a stranger who was not supposed to be there, among them. Yet he was. That was an unwelcome change in this kind of environment. The stranger in particular was a pokemon that was green. It resembled a lizard in some ways. It had green scales and a forest green leaf coming out of its head. Its eyes were a golden yellow. Its belly was red. It had two leaves coming out of its back for a tail. Most notably, however, were the two sharp blades that stuck out of its arms. This was a Grovyle.

The Grovyle panted as it ran through the woods, often glancing behind him. He couldn't do this. _How am I supposed to do this alone? How am I supposed to find the time gears without my partner? After I lost my partner..._

He and his partner had been very close. So, once he'd lost him, there had been an empty void in his life that he could never fill again. _Where are you now, Keni? _He thought, as he remembered the black-haired boy with brown eyes who had been his steadfast companion, and his loyal friend. He knew that his partner was also collecting the gears, or at least he thought so. No, it was more of a desperate wish, because the hard fact remained that he had seen his partner fall off a cliff to their death.

How could he ever forget the day he met Keni? The sad and lonely boy who he had found in the woods all by his lonesome. Keni may have been a stubborn, hot-tempered boy, but he had also been a kind and gentle person on the inside. That partner of his...he missed him deeply. Grovyle panted slightly as he climbed through the branches of the trees. Of course, he noticed the other wild pokemon eying him warily. He couldn't blame them for it.

"What are you doing here?" One of them growled. The voice belonged to that of an ugly red-and-black spider with golden legs. This was an Ariados. There was a sense of hostility in its eyes as it looked over Grovyle, then it started crawling down towards him. "What's a Grovyle like you doing out here? You'd better not disturb my web." It hissed.

Grovyle shuddered. To think that he would run into a pokemon he was weak against! "I don't mean any trouble." He lied. Really, he just wished the spider pokemon would get away from him. _Isn't there a fire-type or anything around here who can help me out? _

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You look tasty." The Ariados hissed, and then it spat a white web out of its mouth at Grovyle. Grovyle smartly dodged. "You're good." Ariados remarked. "Unfortunately, it does upset me that I'll have to cut you down, but you'll make a nutritious meal for me, since I just _love _eating Grass-types!" The Ariados sneered, as it started spinning its thread.

Suddenly, a burst of flame lit up the web and burned it to shreds. "Who dares disturb my nest?" Ariados screeched in fury.

"Me, I'm afraid." A high voice chirped. Out of the woods came a small figure. It had flames coming out of its back, and its eyes were closed. It was a Cyndaquil.

"Stupid pest! You will die!" The Ariados shot another string of thread at the Cyndaquil, who dodged, but then some of the sticky thread caught onto its leg, and it fell over. Apparently, it had been weakened. "Are you a Zoroark?"

"Nice guess. I am not a Zoroark." The Cyndaquil remarked, then it faded away to reveal a small, pink pokemon that very much resembled a cat. Except for the fact that it had a spoon-shaped tail and blue eyes.

"You're a Mew!" Ariados gasped. "You will make an even more scrumptious meal."

"No." The voice said, evidently female. The Mew's eyes started to glow as a psychic blast hit the Ariados and sent it flying. The Mew turned to Grovyle. "You are an intruder in this forest, are you not?" It said imperiously.

Grovyle nodded.

"I am Mew. Tell me why you are here." Mew said coldly.

"I come to find the time gears." Grovyle confessed coolly, getting down on one knee. "I beg your forgiveness, since I have trespassed in your forest. I need your permission, though."

Mew's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I see." She muttered. "I knew you were coming."

"How did you know? Was it your psychic powers that alerted you?" He said.

"Yes. I know all that will come and all that will be. You seem to be a kind person, and fate has brought you here to this place. I know this because time himself has told me. You may take the time gear. Take it and run. I see you have good in your heart." She said. Then, her eyes widened.

"Interesting." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I believe you had a friend who assisted you. But, that one seems to have gone missing. Sooner or later, another gem will come into your hand. Whether or not this one will be good or bad is anyone's guess."

Grovyle tried to decipher the cryptic message, but to no avail. "What do you mean?"

The Mew chuckled darkly. "Oh, you shall soon see."

Just like that, the Mew disappeared, leaving behind the startled Grovyle, who then came to his senses and ran, before time froze.

* * *

><p>A figure panted. This pokemon had been up in the mountains for quite some time now. He looked behind him, only to see several figures pursuing him. He stopped.<p>

"Hey, you little weakling! What are you doing up here?" One of the figures growled.

"You don't even want to strike back, do you?" Another one echoed.

The orange pokemon gasped. _I don't wanna fight these idiots again. _"Why the hell are you following me?" He snapped. "You oughta come out and face me."

"You're going to pay for that kind of insolent talk, Buizel." The first voice growled menacingly.

A group of Luxio, followed by a Bayleaf, surrounded him. The Buizel looked at them confidently.

"Heh, is this all you have to offer?" He retorted.

"Oh, stop this. You know you can't win against us." The Luxio countered.

"Just try me." The Buizel said confidently.

Then, the Luxio's tail started to glow with a yellow light. It was obvious that they were beginning with a simple charge.

"Nice. You're warming up your special defense, however...this means your physical defense is unchecked!" He shouted triumphantly as he charged at them and knocked one over with a Quick Attack. Then, something that resembled a white razor leaf came out and hit the Bayleaf. "Take my Sonicboom!" He exclaimed.

A few of the Luxio staggered back, dazed by the sudden assault. The others regained their senses and then unleashed a Spark. This gave the Buizel barely enough time to dodge. Another Luxio succeeded with his move, however, and sent Buizel flying back a few feet, but he got back up on his feet, smirking.

"Wait a second, how could you endure an attack like that?" One of them uttered in disbelief.

"Simple. I think before I fight." The Buizel replied, holding out a now-charred berry.

"Aw, man. It appears he used a berry to weaken our attacks." Luxio number two said.

"However, those kinds of attacks won't work on me." Bayleaf said smoothly.

"Shit!" The Buizel uttered, as the yellow Bayleaf assaulted him with Vine Whip. The others moved in, and started battering him with blows. However, he fought back with surprising force. He attacked a few with Water gun, but this didn't really do much. The Bayleaf tied him down with Vine whip, while the others attacked with Bite and Spark. He endured each blow to the end, but his resolve kept on making him get back up on his feet.

"Dammit." He uttered. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and just like that, the Buizel passed out.

* * *

><p>A small figure curled up in her bed was tossing and turning. Her purple eyes shot open. "Not those dreams again." She uttered, sitting up and then falling down, but her helpful tail bounced her back up. "I guess that's a good thing."<p>

Then, a figure appeared at her bedside. "Good morning, sweetie! Anything I can help you with?" Nurse Meganium uttered.

"Yes...I'd like an Oran Berry, and some other things for breakfast." Azuri said drowsily.

"That can be arranged. By the way, he would like to see you again."

"He? Who's that?" Azuri questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Nurse Meganium said cheerily.

Azuri suspected there was something behind all this. She was not dumb, yet her nurse treated her like she was.

* * *

><p>"So, as you can see,,,," Chatot blathered on the whole way inside the guild and out, as he led the new recruits around the place. "That is the Wigglytuff Guild. Any questions?"<p>

Te raised a paw.

"Yes?" Chatot asked.

"Where's the food?" Te asked loudly.

Chatot sighed. "You big idiot, you wait until dinner!" He exclaimed, pecking him in the face.

"You stupid idiot!" Te exclaimed in anger.

Koeda just nudged his partner. "Quiet!" He commanded.

Hibana came out from behind a corner. Her golden eyes scoured over them both. "Since you guys are new, you can probably share a room with me." She said seductively.

Both pokemon got the hint, and blushed. "Never mind." Te said, deciding not to argue anymore.

They never noticed the furtive glances Hibana kept on giving Te out of the corner of her eyes. _Could you possibly be the one we've been searching for? Are you possibly...the human turned pokemon? The one my master has been searching for? _

Chatot led them to the main hall where a small door was. "This is the Guildmaster's office. Do not be rude to the Guildmaster."

"What if we want to?" Te snapped, but upon getting no answer, he shut his mouth.

They went in to see a pink pokemon at his desk, who was...asleep.

"Guildmaster, please wake up! We have new recruits who would like to join!" Chatot exclaimed, but the Guildmaster remained inert.

"Guildmaster, wake up! Your delivery of perfect apples has arrived!" Chatot cried.

Immediately, the pink pokemon awoke. "Thank you, businessman! I'll pay you a bunch of poke!" He cried, but upon seeing the three pokemon and no apples, he frowned. "Chatot, did you trick me?"Wigglytuff exclaimed in a high voice.

He stopped upon seeing Te and Koeda. "Oh, are these new friends? It's so good to have new friendly friends!" Wigglytuff said, leaping up and down in joy.

Te and Koeda exchanged amused glances.

Koeda began to speak. "Um, I'm Koeda, and this is Te. We'd like to um...join your guild."

"New members? That's always a good thing! So, do you have a name for your team?" Wigglytuff exhorted.

"A name?" Koeda questioned. He and Te looked at one another and started to think. "How about...Team Unova?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a good name! Here, I'll sign you up, friendly friends!" Wigglytuff said enthusiastically.

"But, don't we need a Perfect Apple?" Te asked in confusion. Chatot went in front of him and flapped his wings nervously.

"No no no! That was just a ruse to get the Guildmaster to wake up!" Chatot confessed.

"Oh? Then, we don't have any perfect apples?" Wigglytuff questioned.

Chatot flinched. "No, no, that's not it at all! There are plenty of perfect apples back in the storage room, right?" He said reassuringly.

"Oh, yeah! You're right!" Wigglytuff said, as though he had just solved the secrets of the universe.

_Doesn't seem to be that smart, does he? _

Te thought in amusement.

"We'll get the rest of the guild to meet you!" Chatot said, flying out of the room. Within a few minutes, a bunch of various pokemon had lined up to meet them. The first was a brown mouse.

"Hi, I'm Bidoof. Nice to meet y'all." Bidoof drawled, in a rather poor country accent.

"You talk like you have something in your mouth.." Te remarked, causing Bidoof's cheeks to flush.

"Hey, hey! I can't help it, pardner!" Bidoof protested.

"I'm Sunflora!" A high voice chirped. It belonged to a sunflower-like pokemon that somehow had the ability to stand up. Sunflora was the cheerleader kind of pokemon; the perky, energetic pokemon, who can brighten anyone's day.

"HI!" A Loudred screamed at the top of his lungs, which caused everyone to automatically cover their ears.

Another pokemon came up to meet them. This one was a brown pokemon that had pink veins on its arms and legs. It was carrying a log on its back, and it occasionally tossed it up in the air and caught it. It was also smiling. "I'm Tim."

Koeda gasped as he recognized the pokemon. "Aren't you a Timburr?"

Tim nodded. "Yes, but Timburr is a mouthful for me. So, I prefer being called Tim." He said meekly.

"I'm Hibana."

"We've already met." Te said.

"Is that so?" Chatot interjected.

Hibana nodded her head. "Yes it is, Master Chatot." She said, bowing before him. She gave Te a cryptic look.

Te shivered slightly. He thought she seemed slightly creepy, but at least she was friendly.

A bell pokemon came out next. "I'm Chimecho!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Diglett, and my dad is Dugtrio!" Two mounds of dirt exclaimed. Wait a second...talking dirt? Suddenly, two...no three heads popped out of the dirt. Each had a brown head on it with a pink nose and beady eyes.

"You startled me!" Te exclaimed.

"Rreow, what time is it?" A silky voice purred. Everyone flinched.

Two purple cats came slinking out from a corner. They were both identical. They both yawned.

"That was the perfect cat nap, Pure." One said, stifling a yawn.

"Indeed it was, Pearl." The other replied. Both of them stopped upon seeing the new members. "Hey, I recognize you...you're our next-door neighbor, right?" They purred.

Te noticed how Koeda was starting to shake and sweat slightly.

"Yes."

"You're friends with Lyle, aren't you?" The first one asked. These two cats were Purrloin.

"Yes. This is Te. We want to join the guild." Koeda announced, at which point both cats leapt in the air.

"T-T-That's wonderful, dear! Isn't it, sister?" The first one asked the other, who nodded nervously. They both looked like a wild dog had come into the house. "That's very nice, indeed!" Replied the other.

Te noticed how sharp their claws were, and he shivered.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They only like attacking Lyle." Koeda reassured. "Where is he?"

"Remember? Hibana told him to stay behind. He couldn't come with us for some reason. They said it was because he was an "outsider." Te explained.

Koeda blinked. "Really? I didn't notice."

Te frowned. Why did Koeda have no memory of that event? Could Hibana possess some kind of mind control ability? That would make sense. "How unobservant are you?"

But upon seeing the suspicious glance Chatot was casting in his direction, he stopped.

"I guess this is everybody. Please welcome two new members, Te and Koeda! They have now entered the ranks of the Holy Guildmaster Wigglytuff, and will join us in helping make this world a better place!" Chatot proclaimed.

Everyone clapped loudly.

"By the way, these two are Pearl and Pure. Now, since you are new, we must tell you all the rules that come with staying here at the Guild." Chatot announced.

Everyone still looked excited. Te yawned at that moment.

"Our personalities are different, but our love for the Guildmaster is the same!" Pearl exclaimed, and Pure joined in in unison.

"Love?" Te questioned.

"WILL YOU ALL QUIT YOUR TALKING?" Loudred bellowed.

"Shut up! Your voice is obnoxiously loud!" Chatot screeched, his face contorting in rage.

Loudred backed away. "Sorry."

Everyone laughed. Tim swung his log around even more, causing it to hit Bidoof in the face.

"Hey, watch where you put that log!" Bidoof exclaimed, rubbing his swollen nose.

"Sorry." Tim said, but he didn't look sorry. He was grinning cheekily.

That night...

* * *

><p>"Now, what do you think of the Guild?" Koeda said.<p>

"They seem nice. There's something off about some of them, though." Te said.

"What do you mean?" Koeda asked.

"I don't know...there's just something weird about this place." Te said.

Koeda shook his head. "You're crazy. They seem very friendly and nice."

Hibana was watching Te. Her golden eyes were full of suspicion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Loudred shouted loudly: "WAKE UP, YOU ROOKIES!"<p>

Both Te and Koeda covered their ears and fell over. However, both of them recovered and got up to go to the hall. Everyone else was already there.

"You're late! You need to go over the beliefs we believe in!" Chatot screeched.

"Beliefs?" Koeda repeated.

"The stuff our guild is about!" Tim exclaimed.

"Let's go over them again! ONE: ALWAYS TRUST THE GUILDMASTER AND YOUR GUILD MATES, BECAUSE THEY ARE ALWAYS RIGHT! NEVER TRUST OUTSIDERS, BECAUSE THEY ARE SERVANTS OF EVIL WHO WILL LEAD YOU AWAY FROM THE GUILDMASTER'S LOVING EMBRACE!" Chatot chanted.

Everyone chanted it back. "Always trust the Guildmaster, and our guild mates, because they are always right! Never trust outsiders, because they are servants of evil who will lead you away from the guildmaster's loving embrace!"

Chatot passed Te and Koeda a paper, on which was printed:

_One: ALWAYS TRUST THE GUILDMASTER AND YOUR GUILD MATES, BECAUSE THEY ARE ALWAYS RIGHT! THEY ARE SERVANTS OF THE HOLY GUILDMASTER, WHO WILL SAVE HUMANITY FROM THE FORCES OF EVIL! _

"_TWO:SPREAD THE GOOD NEWS ABOUT GUILDMASTER WIGGLYTUFF AND LEAD NEW MEMBERS TO PURITY IN HIS REALM!" _

_"THREE, ALL MEMBERS OF THE GUILD WILL HEREBY ABIDE BY ALL OF THE GUILDMASTER'S RULES AND REGULATIONS ABOUT ALL OF THEIR ACTIVITIES, IN AND OUT, OF THE GUILD!" _

_"FOUR, YOU ARE ALL TAINTED BY THE FILTHY BLOOD OF OUTSIDERS! ONLY THE GUILDMASTER CAN CLEANSE YOUR BLOOD OF THE SINS OF THE OUTSIDERS!" _

_"FIFTH, DO NOT LISTEN TO THE WORDS OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. THEY ARE ALWAYS OUT TO DIVIDE YOU AND SEPARATE YOU FROM THE GUILDMASTER!" _

_"SIXTH, DO NOT TALK TO, LISTEN TO, LIVE WITH, OR WORK WITH OUTSIDERS. OUTSIDERS ARE AS FOLLOWS: _

_-ANY FOREIGNERS WHO ARE NOT PART OF THIS AREA. THIS INCLUDES TEAM MEMBERS YOU RECRUIT IN DUNGEONS. _

_-MEMBERS OF YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS WHO ARE OUT OF THE GUILDMASTER'S LOVE. _

_-POKEMON WITH UNCLEAN BLOOD WILL NOT BE PERMITTED IN ANY GUILD ACTIVITIES. _

_-TEAM MEMBERS MUST ALWAYS ABIDE BY GUILD RULES. THEY ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LIVE IN THE GUILD, WORK IN THE GUILD, OR EAT BY THE GUILD MEMBERS. THEY WILL EAT SEPARATELY. YOU MUST ALWAYS KEEP YOUR TEAM MEMBERS IN LINE. DO NOT LET THEM SPEAK TO THE GUILDMASTER OR ANY OTHER GUILD MEMBERS IN AN IMPUDENT WAY. _

_SEVENTH, ALWAYS HONOR THE GUILDMASTER IN EVERYTHING YOU DO! EVERY MOMENT OF EVERY DAY! _

_EIGHTH, THE GUILDMASTER'S AUTHORITY IS LIMITLESS! NO ONE IS ABOVE HIS JUDGMENT! _

_NINTH, NEVER DISOBEY ORDERS! ANY ORDER GIVEN BY THE GUILD IS TO BE OBEYED WITHOUT QUESTION! _

_TENTH, ALL MEMBERS SHOULD ALWAYS COME TO THE GUILDMASTER WITH THEIR PROBLEMS. THERE WILL BE HARSH PUNISHMENT FOR THOSE WHO ARE LIARS OR SINNERS WHO KEEP SECRETS FROM THE ALL-SEEING EYE OF THE GUILDMASTER. _

_ELEVENTH, REMEMBER: YOU ARE SPECIAL CHILDREN OF THE GUILDMASTER! THEREFORE, YOU ARE ABOVE ALL POKEMON AUTHORITY! _

_TWELFTH, REMEMBER TO SHARE ALL YOUR MONEY WITH THE GUILD, SINCE IT IS YOUR DEBT TO THE HOLY GUILDMASTER! _

_FINALLY, REMEMBER THAT THE GUILDMASTER KNOWS ALL THAT YOU DO. IF YOU DO NOT ADHERE TO THESE RULES, YOU WILL BE..."TRANSPORTED." _

_-THE GUILDMASTER. _

Te stared at the rules, then reluctantly started chanting them. He wasn't sure about this.


	5. Chapter 5 Hajime no Mishon

**A/N:I have one favorite! I thank you so much for that! This story line will become more complex as it goes on...and I plan on getting all of those other pokemon to meet Te and Koeda soon. I'm not giving away anything, but there WILL be character death, some graphic violence, and language! **

**Yes, the Guild is a cult. I thought it'd be an interesting thing to play with. **

**Chapter 5 Hajime No Mishon **

Grovyle looked around. The green lizard pokemon wasn't quite sure where he was at the moment. He looked at the glowing time gear in his hands, and smirked slightly. Somehow, he wondered whether that Mew had played a trick on him. It all seemed too simple for her to just hand it over to him without a second thought. It was just...too easy.

Mew was supposed to be no pushover, Grovyle had heard. Which was why he was wondering whether the Mew had _really _given him the time gear, because somehow it teleported him to another place, and time gears didn't normally do that. Grovyle's eyes widened as the gear transformed into a simple Warp Orb. A small note came flying beside it, which Grovyle caught, and read.

"_Dear Grovyle, _

_You see, about our little deal...there is more to it than you can imagine. For starters, did you really think I would hand over the time gear I guard with my life? Of course the one I gave you was fake! I don't trust you with them, but I think I can understand your reasons for doing so. However...you must promise me that you will not become consumed by their power...time gears are powerful things, Grovyle. That is why I am holding on to the real orb until much later...when it is necessary, and when that glowing gem has appeared, you will receive it. _

_-Mew. _

_P.S. I saved you some candy!_

* * *

><p>Grovyle raised an eyebrow as he read over the bizarre note. For some reason, it was written in a childish scrawl. It was practically illegible, despite the fact that Mew was supposed to be a powerful goddess, she could not write well... His veins pulsed as he read the last few lines, and threw the note on the ground!<p>

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID MEW!" He shrieked. How could he have fallen for something like this? The goddess was truly clever. She had come across as a perfectly honest person, and it all seemed so easy, but then he had fallen for her gullible nature, and to think he had thought this would be his easiest one yet...

He was wrong about Celebi. Mew was worse than her. Mew was even worse than Dusknoir, and that said something. Despite the fact that Dusknoir was evil, and Mew good, Dusknoir at least had the honesty to come out and tell Grovyle when he was luring him into a trap. Mew, on the other hand...was so going to get it. When he found that damn cat again, she was going to regret it big-time...

* * *

><p>"OW! WATCH IT!" A male voice yelped.<p>

Grovyle jumped back in surprise upon hearing this, and fell backwards. He sighed as he tried to pull himself back up on his feet. "Who are you?" He shouted warily. He made a mental note to use his Leaf Blade, if need be. He had not been using that to the best of its ability, unfortunately.

"Geez, you really are annoying! Why don't you shut up?" The male voice protested vehemently. It sounded fairly young, almost like a teenager.

"...Are you, Keni?" Grovyle uttered in complete shock and disbelief. That person...sounded just like his partner! "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said.

"Who the hell is Keni?" The voice asked, then a small blur darted in front of Grovyle. It was an orange pokemon with a yellow flotation sac around its neck, two paws with blue fins on each arm, a tan stomach, and twin forked tails. It had a weasel-like face with a canine mouth that revealed sharp fangs on the inside. This strange pokemon had bright green eyes. It was a Buizel.

"You're not...Keni. I guess I mistook you for a friend of mine." Grovyle said sheepishly. His sheepish look faded into a serious look. "Who are you, and why are you out here?"

The Buizel frowned, and started examining him from head to toe. "A Grovyle, eh? I don't really see too many weirdos like you out here! You are pretty damn strange, you know that? You come in here and start talking to yourself like you're crazy, and then when you hear me, you start acting paranoid! What are you doing here, anyway?" The Buizel accused sharply.

"You have quite the fierce tongue." Grovyle pointed out sarcastically. "I just happened to be sent here by an infuriating pokemon who I believe I will never forget." He explained vaguely. He really did not wish to tell a total stranger of his predicaments. Something about this pokemon was different, however...

The Buizel glared at him. "Infuriating pokemon, huh? How do I know I can trust _you? _From the looks of it, you must be another one of those pathetic losers who wants a rematch!" He declared, and jumped in the air and landed on a rock beside him. His green eyes were filled with a burning fire as he studied Grovyle. "By the way my name is..._Kentachi! _You will definitely remember my name...after I've kicked your ass!" He exclaimed, and charged straight at Grovyle. Several white shapes flew out from his tail and hit Grovyle hard in the chest.

_"A sonicboom? That's pretty typical for a Buizel. He's cocky, all right. _ Grovyle thought as he got back on his feet. "Kid, it's my turn to fight. Leaf Blade!" His leaf started to grow a brilliant green as he darted right at Kentachi, who had no time to react. It was an instant hit, and Kentachi was sent flying.

"Damn it, you bastard! That hurts!" Kentachi cursed, rubbing his chin, which now had a few spots of blood on it. He now had a little gash in his side. "However...that's not enough to stop me!" He cried, and unleashed a Quick Attack at Grovyle, but it had little effect. He frowned at this, then he started to spin around while unleashing a Quick Attack.

Grovyle's eyes widened. "Oh no...are you using...?"

"Aqua Jet? Yes, I am. I recently perfected the move, so you'll be the first to taste it!" He exclaimed, and hit Grovyle with a wall of water. The blow was quite strong, but it didn't entirely defeat Grovyle.

"Why not try a little bit of Fury Cutter?" Grovyle exclaimed, shooting more rounds of his leaves at Kentachi, who deftly dodged most of the blows.

"You can't expect to beat me with those." He said smugly, and folded his arms.

Feeling utterly frustrated, Grovyle unleashed a Leaf Storm, while Kentachi unleashed another round of Sonicboom, followed by an...Ice punch? Yes. Both pokemon's attacks were equally strong, so neither of them won the match.

Kentachi slumped over, and panted hard. "Damn...you're really good. You know that?" He said, flashing an admiring smile at him. The Buizel stopped when he realized that Grovyle had passed out on the ground! "Hey, wake up! Aw, crap! He's fainted! That's not a good thing." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Grovyle awoke to see Kentachi standing over him. He had a cloth on over his head. Beside him were several blue berries. Grovyle felt hungry, since he hadn't eaten in days. He had been practically starving himself since Keni's untimely death...er, separation.<p>

"You feeling better?" Kentachi asked anxiously. There was no hint of arrogance in his voice, merely a concerned one.

Grovyle wondered why he had even bothered. "Why'd you take care of me?"

Kentachi shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe you and I are...kindred spirits, in a way." He said quietly. His gaze drifted away from Grovyle to a few pictures on the wall. Grovyle realized then that he was in some kind of house, albeit a small and rather strange one. It was rather cramped and dirty, but overall it was tidy.

"Is this your house?" He asked weakly.

"Yes. I live here by myself. If you're wondering about my relatives, well...they're all gone. I never knew my parents because they died when I was only a young cub. I don't even remember their faces. I was an only child as well, so I had no siblings." He said softly. There was a different look in his eyes now, one of painful recollection. "So...I don't get much company, aside from a few of my friends who I hang out with."

"You have friends?" Grovyle asked.

"Yes, a few. One is a Mew named Momo. She's quite strange-eccentric is the best way to describe her. She lives in a forest quite a ways from here-so I often visit her there. There's Shinichi, a Pichu, who's cute and everything, but he's not really that smart. Still, he's a good kid. Then there's Shiro, an Absol who is very, very, very, gloomy. He's so morose all the time, and supposedly he says he can see the future. Other than that...oh, yes...I forgot about her." Kentachi said. He picked up a picture and showed it to Grovyle. It showed a small pokemon with blue skin and red eyes. It was a Nidorina. "That's Nida. She's a member of that creepy place out in the middle of town."

"What creepy place?" Grovyle asked.

"The Guild. It's a place where only top explorers go-or so they say. But I think there's more to it than that. I believe it's some kind of cult, because everyone who goes in that place...just acts strange. Yes, very..._strange." _Kentachi said astutely.

"You seem to be very intelligent. You are a pretty good fighter. Why were you up there in the first place?"

"Oh, that? Well, some idiots from earlier were chasing me, and I ended up getting stuck in a high tree branch...well, let's just say I don't do well with heights." Kentachi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his paw.

"I didn't think someone as strong as you would have such a silly fear. I'm Grovyle. I'm grateful to you...but there is a matter of utmost importance I must attend to. I'm afraid I have to leave you now." Grovyle said vaguely. He got up and started to go, but Kentachi grabbed his arm.

"What is it? You can tell me. I won't tell those psychos who live in town. They don't like me, anyway."

"All right." Grovyle said. "I'm from the future. And, I'm here on a dire mission..."

"Yeah, right? You expect me to believe you? When pigs fly!" Kentachi laughed derisively, but Grovyle gave him a sound smack on the head, leaving a huge, red goose egg.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Kentachi said warily, getting back up and glaring at him.

"I'm serious. I need you to help me." Grovyle implored.

"Me? Help you? What could I do?" Kentachi snorted skeptically. "You should go write a novel."

"I'm serious. This is a time gear." Grovyle said, and whipped out a strange blue object in front of the Buizel, whose eyes grew wide with awe.

"It's stunning! What is it, exactly?"

"It protects time. If you take it from a place, time will stop. But there is a reason why I am doing this. Originally, I was with a partner when we came here to stop a certain someone from destroying the world."

"Sure...you did. What happened to this partner of yours?"

"He fell to his death." Grovyle said sadly.

"Sorry for your loss. He must have been a fine pokemon."

"No...my partner was a...human."

"Human? You're kidding? That's like, a legendary creature and stuff! They don't exist!" Kentachi said.

* * *

><p>"Humans do exist. I've seen them, Kentachi-kun." A new voice said. Both of them turned to see Momo floating in the doorway. "And he is speaking the truth."<p>

"Momo?"


	6. Chapter 6 Tachimukai

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Kanashii no Tamashii (A sad soul, or mind.)<p>

"Momo? Y-You mean to say that you've _seriously_ seen humans before? Are you sure you're not trying to pull a fast one over on me?" Kentachi exclaimed, his green eyes wide in disbelief. He had never really heard of the witch-like pokemon pulling pranks on him, but there was a first time for everything.

"No, I am not joking," Momo replied seriously, her blue eyes never faltering to show any sign that she was kidding. Kentachi knew that look. He saw it often enough on her face. It was the kind of look that hid inner worry. Momo often wore it when she didn't want to tell him something.

He sighed, and rubbed his head with his paw. "So, I guess it _is _true, huh? So, what exactly was your partner like?" He asked, but upon seeing Grovyle flinch, he turned away. "Sorry, I suppose I was being too...intrusive."

"You...seem different from earlier. Earlier, you were so aggressive towards me and confrontational. I thought that was how you always were, but maybe I was mistaken." Grovyle whispered. "But, I'm used to Pokemon acting that way towards me." He said, sinking his head lower. His eyes were very pained.

"And, what of this Keni?" Momo inquired, floating in front of them both, a curious expression evident on her face. "I do know some things about this Keni person, from reading your mind."

"So?" Kentachi asked, nudging the Mew. When she ignored him, he glared. "Hey, damn it! Pay attention to me, you annoying spoony pokemon!" He snapped, leaping on her and starting to fight with her.

Grovyle sweatdropped upon seeing his temper flare up once more. He sighed, then as the their arguing became louder and louder, he grew steadily more and more annoyed.

"SHUT UP AND STOP YOUR ARGUING!" He yelled.

Kentachi and Momo leapt off of one another, both looking thoroughly chastised. "We're sorry. What were you saying again?" They repeated in unison.

"Hey, stop imitating me with your stupid transform technique!" Kentachi exclaimed, poking his twin in the face.

"Fine. I'll change back." The Mew huffed, and in a second, the pink Pokemon was once again visible. She could be childish when she wanted to be, but her humor was quite strange. No one else really understood her sense of wit, which made Momo really hurt. Ah, well. She was a legendary, after all. The only one who really knew her was Shiro.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Keni was my partner in the future, and my one true friend. The thing is, the future's nothing like it is here."

"What do you mean, nothing like it is here? You're not making sense!" Kentachi exclaimed.

"...It's worse than here. In the future, everything is bad. More or less, no one can be trusted, the earth is in permanent blackness."

"You're being vague!" Kentachi protested again.

"Silence, Kentachi! Let him speak, for he knows what he's talking about!" Momo reproached harshly, causing Kentachi to wince and hang his head.

"It's okay if he questions what I'm telling him. After all, questioning is a very valuable tool that many people fail to use. Anyway, in the future...the sun never rises or sets. Everything is perennially dark, all year round. Whether it be summer, spring, winter, or fall, it's always pitch-black. Pokemon still live, but humans have been wiped out by Pokemon due to the harsh conditions. The pokemon have all become paranoid of one another and kill at the slightest provocation. They don't trust anyone more than themselves; not even their own families. Also, there is...a dictator named Dusknoir. He rules with an iron fist, and if pokemon do not obey the orders that Dialga gives him, he will torture them brutally."

Kentachi and Momo were both open-mouthed at his sentences. They were spellbound. It was as though they were puppets and he was the puppetmaster, moving their mouths at the appropriate time and closing them when it was right to. Both of them were speechless.

* * *

><p>"Anyhow, I found this human named Keni out in the woods all by himself one night. He didn't know where his parents were, nor really did he know who he was. I took him in, and one day..."<p>

Grovyle shook as he told them the tale.

"One day, he...what?" Kentachi inquired curiously.

"I-I don't know. I forgot what I was going to say. Pardon me. I must be on my way. I can't be here any longer. If I'm discovered here, it can mean big trouble for you guys." Grovyle said hurriedly, getting up.

"Hold on a second, man!" Kentachi yelped, getting up and running after him. "You can't leave now! You'd stand out too much! Just...hang out here for a bit. I'm going to go get the gang together, and then we can all debate over this."

"Gang?" Grovyle questioned.

"Momo, wait here. I'm going to go find Nida, Shinichi, and Shiro." Kentachi advised, before heading off down into the woods. Grovyle watched the Buizel disappear into the woods with interest.

"He certainly is headstrong, isn't he?" He chuckled to himself.

"Indeed he is. Kentachi is a unique pokemon. He's rude and callous. He doesn't follow any rules of any kind, and lives by his own principles. However, he does care a lot about people. Whether that will prove to be his blessing or a curse, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Momo muttered enigmatically.

"What did you say?" Grovyle asked curiously. "I couldn't figure out your message from earlier. Do you mind telling me exactly what you meant by a gem falling into my hands?" He asked eagerly.

"I cannot say for certain what it really means. All I know is that it has to do with a pokemon, not a person or thing. I don't know what pokemon it is, but I know it refers to someone." Momo trailed off.

* * *

><p>Te yawned as the morning announcements began, all of them blessing the Guildmaster immensely for being so kind as to give them a warm and caring home. He didn't particularly care for these kinds of meetings, because they seemed so forcing and fake. There was something about this place that he just didn't like. Most of the people here were nice, so why did he get the feeling that some of them were not who they seemed?<p>

"Hey, Te, you're not singing the songs!" Koeda hissed in his ear.

Te stopped as he realized he hadn't been singing. Instead, he'd just been spacing out. He looked around, and noticed everyone staring at him intently. Loudred especially had a look of disapproval on his stern face. Arguably, his face was rather hilarious, so Te burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you little brat! Do not mock one of your fellow guild members! Remember, you must treat every one of your guild members with utmost respect and care! It is only the outsiders and those with foul blood that you must not treat as such. For they have fallen out of the Guildmaster's loving arms!" Chatot lectured.

"Sure they have." Te muttered sarcastically, not really getting why they focused so much on outsiders. Was it an obsession or something?

"What did you say?" Pure said menacingly. "Are you mocking the Guildmaster's glorious teachings?"

"Not necessarily. I just don't understand why we have to hate outsiders when I don't even know them personally. What's the point?" Te blurted out, but realized that that was a mistake.

Everyone glared at him for some reason, and an eerie silence seemed to have overtaken them all. Then, Chatot spoke in a low voice. "It seems this one still has a desire to sin and go against the beloved Guildmaster," His eyes were filled with rage. "I have no choice but to deliver this punishment. You must go into the...mystery dungeon." He pronounced the word.

"The mystery dungeon?" Bidoof uttered, paling a little. "That's a little _hefty_, wouldn't you say?"

"It is a punishment for heresy, so it fits," Hibana explained. "We don't need heretics coming in here and defiling this sacred place. It seems like...a suitable punishment for these two newbies. While they're there, they can pick up some..._slaves as _well." She added, smiling grimly.

"What are slaves?" Koeda asked in confusion.

Tim began to speak, "_Slaves _are those who are not like us. They are from foreign lands beyond our knowledge. We meet them sometimes when we go into mystery dungeons. Sometimes, when we defeat them in battle, they will be humbled enough to come and join us. However, they still are outsiders, so they cannot live with us, eat with us, or even be in the same room with us. There are separate rooms for them to eat in, to live in, and to dwell in. That's why we have Chimecho. She helps us manage the slaves and determines when we get to let them out or not."

"There are certain times when the slaves are _not _allowed to accompany us anywhere. That is a rule that Guildmaster Wigglytuff himself has set up, so it is Kamisama's law, right?" Sunflora remarked cheerily.

"Indeed, friendly friends! Wigglytuff no like slaves. They be scary!" Wigglytuff let out an audible shudder at this.

Te flinched. This place was crazy! Did they honestly expect him to go and enslave other pokemon? "Why do we have to do this?"

"For our safety. Outsiders contain germs in their blood and skin, so if we come in contact with them, they can give us horrible illnesses which even the Chansey Hospital cannot cure," Chatot explained monotonously.

"Oh, that makes sense," Koeda said. "Okay. Let's go, Te. To the mystery dungeon!" He uttered, smiling blandly.

Te hesitated for a moment, then upon seeing the glowering face of Hibana, shivered and followed after his partner with a heavy heart. 'I know I'm going to regret this.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kentachi was looking around town for his pals, and so far he had gathered up Shinichi, Shiro, and was looking for Nida. Shinichi was a young Pichu who had recently joined up with them. He was a naive and innocent young pokemon who did things without thinking. Right now, he was snacking on a rather large apple.<p>

"Where'd you get that?" Kentachi asked curiously, eying the red apple in wonder. Shinichi had a knack for finding interesting things out of the blue.

"Got it out of the scary Balloon place." He said, pointing to the Guild.

"No way!" Kentachi exclaimed. "You got it out of _there?" _He said, in disbelief.

Shinichi suddenly dropped his apple, and it went rolling away down the sidewalk. "Crap!" He yelled, and ran after the apple.

"Here. Is this yours?" A bored voice asked.

"Yes," Shinichi said, and stopped as he took in a blue pokemon sitting on the curb in front of him. It looked like a blue mouse, with a long, round, blue tail, white cheeks, and round ears. Its eyes were a bright violet in color.

"I just happened to be passing by, and I saw it come rolling by, so I figured I'd save it for you." The Azurill said.

"Thanks, I'm Shinichi. What's your name?" Shinichi said excitedly.

"Azuri." Azuri said simply, still looking bored. She seemed to be eternally bored, as a matter of fact. It reminded Shinichi a lot of Momo and how boring she could be at times, droning on and on about how important time was...blah, blah, blah. Shinichi would normally fall asleep, and then Momo would attack him with psybeam until he woke up. That hurt normally.

"Are you a girl or boy?" Shinichi asked excitedly, again. Shinichi was always seeing the best in everything.

"Girl." Azuri said monotonously. "Is that guy there your friend?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go meet him?" Shinichi asked, starting to pull the Azurill forward.

"I can't," The girl said, her eyes filled with a sudden fear. "They watch me. Everywhere I go."

"Who?" Shinichi asked cluelessly. "Who watches you?"

But her eyes were empty. "They...the people who take care of me." She muttered, and looked to be on the verge of tears.

Shinichi hauled her towards Kentachi, who said, "Who is she?" He eyed her up and down.

"I'm Azuri. Nice to meet you."

"You're running away, hmm?" Kentachi suggested.

"H-How did you know?" The girl asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I could tell by the way you were acting," Kentachi explained briefly. "Let's go back to my place." He began, and led them away, until they ran into a blue pokemon with gold eyes.

"What are outsiders like you doing here?" The Shinx hissed menacingly.

"Who is that?" Shinichi asked dumbly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, you numbskull!" The Shinx hissed. "I'm Hibana."

"I'm quite familiar with that name, Hibana," A deep voice muttered. Kentachi and Shinichi whirled around to see that the voice had come from the small Azurill, who stood on her legs, glaring at the Shinx coldly.

"Ah, if it isn't the pet of the Chansey Hospital. What do they tell you? Do they tell you that you have an incurable illness, and that you need to stay there, away from your parents? You're awfully sick, right? No, you're not." Hibana taunted.

"Shut your damn mouth before you regret it, Hibana," Azuri muttered. Her violet eyes were now ice-cold. "I believe their words. I am sick."

"No, you are not. When was the last time you saw your parents, hmm? How do you know they're not lying to you, and kidnapping you?" Hibana taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Azuri hissed, and then Hibana was hit hard in the face by Azuri's tail. She had used a Slam on Hibana, which sent the Shinx flying.

"That does it!" Hibana hissed, electricity flying from all over her paws. "You will get it, you little brat!"

"Why don't we cut this out?" Kentachi cut in, hitting Hibana square in the face. "Azuri-chan, you're coming with me." He exclaimed.

"Watch it, fleabag. You have no place in the land of the Guildmaster." Hibana taunted.

"Guildmaster? He's nothing but a contemptible old fart, and you helpless fools are too brainwashed by his lies to think straight. I didn't fall for his lies," Kentachi said.

"Infidel!"

"I prefer the term "atheist." I am Kentachi," Kentachi proclaimed proudly, standing in front of Azuri, who had a faint blush on her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7 Mystery Dungeon (不思議のダンジョン)

**A/N:I was playing my PMD: Explorers of Sky game, and I thought maybe that my earlier feelings of hating Chatot were stupid, because he believed the tale my partner and I told him, and then he went and crushed my belief in him again by saying that when I took him with me to the Brine Cave, that "non-guild members cannot come along." I scolded him for that in my head, and all day that's been in my head. That's downright ridiculous, since my friends can take care of themselves and they would NOT slow him down at all. He's just a stubborn pain-in-the-ass. **

**Chapter 7 Mystery Dungeon **

* * *

><p>"My name is Kentachi. Remember it." Kentachi said simply, smirking condescendingly at Hibana.<p>

Hibana only fumed in fury at this outsider's impudence. He was just the rudest pokemon she had ever met! Refusing to talk politely to her because she was clearly a pure-blood and he wasn't, defending that little weakling Azurill, and insulting her guildmaster was unforgivable! Her eyes narrowed. "You little brat! You will pay for your insolence! The Wise Guildmaster does not forgive those who make such rude and impious remarks about his divinity."

Kentachi merely scoffed and turned away. "Hmph! I could care less about the wise Git master! He doesn't deserve respect automatically from me. For someone to win my respect, they have to _earn it. _Just commanding me to respect them will not sit well with me, got it?" He replied flatly.

Azuri jumped out of his arms, still scowling at Hibana. "You guys make me sick. You guild members all seem to be deluded. You all think you're so special and that everyone else who isn't like you or in your little cult worshipping your precious god is worthless. That kind of attitude is absolutely disgusting and repugnant. You need to get off your high horse and accept that you're no different from anyone else." She snapped.

By now, there was a crowd gathering. A couple of pokemon were whispering about the strange newcomers. Two purple cats glowered at them. Their green eyes seemed to Azuri to be filled with nothing less than hatred and antipathy. "What did you say, you disgusting piece of crap? You dare insult the Guildmaster and all the wonderful things he's done! This world is depraved, and the Guildmaster alone can purify it of its wickedness. You clearly need his guidance." The purrloin growled.

"Perhaps, we can teach it to you...the _hard way." _The other cat hissed, flexing its razor-sharp claws. Azuri shivered slightly upon seeing how sharp those claws were. They seemed to be used quite a bit, for clawing up meat, and maybe even dead pokemon...

"ENOUGH!" A deep voice bellowed, and everyone froze in their tracks. A purple pokemon with a huge gaping yellow mouth came stomping out of the crowd. He glared at the cats. "This little racket has gone on for long enough, I dare say! Pure and Pearl, to think you would lower yourselves to this level by bullying innocent children! I don't care if they are outsiders or not, they deserve respect!" He boomed.

The two cats looked appropriately guilty, and hung their heads, though not before flashing Kentachi, Shinichi, and Azuri a nasty leer. Hibana had apparently returned with them; glaring at Kentachi. He returned it to her.

The purple pokemon bellowed again. "What do you two rascals have to say for yourselves?" He demanded.

"We're sorry. We acted dishonorably and sullied the name of the Guildmaster." They replied quietly and mutely.

"What?" The pokemon boomed again. "Be a little louder!"

"I said, we're sorry!" Pearl hissed. "Geez, isn't once enough?"

"QUIET! I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU HAVE NO DINNER TONIGHT IF YOU KEEP ON BACK TALKING ME!" The pokemon bellowed.

Pearl fell silent upon hearing those scathing words. Both cats turned away and slunk off.

* * *

><p>The pokemon turned to Kentachi and Azuri with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about them; they're a bad example to the Guild's good name. They call themselves workers, but they go and tarnish their reputations by picking on people who are not like them. We're not all like that, I assure you! I'm Loudred, a member of Wigglytuff's great guild! And you are...?" He asked, scanning them from head to toe.<p>

"I'm Kentachi. This here is Shinichi, and this girl is Azuri." Kentachi introduced.

Shinichi merely nodded politely, but there was a hint of friendliness in his eyes, while Azuri merely looked bored and uninterested in talking to Loudred.

"Girl. Don't you stay at the local hospital?" Loudred asked. Azuri nodded mutely.

"Then, you'd best be headed back there before your mother and father get worried."

"I don't have a mother or father. At least, not that I remember." Azuri said dully, her violet eyes lacking the usual warmth and vigor that they usually possessed. Instead, there was an odd look on her face; one that seemed rather cold and apathetic; something out of place on a young child's face.

"Azuri? What's wrong? Azuri?" Kentachi questioned, waving his paw in front of the young Pokemon's face, but when her eyes remained listless, he frowned. "You're not acting right. Snap out of it!"

Azuri turned around and suddenly her eyes widened in terror upon noticing a black pokemon with red eyes headed toward her, closing in for the kill...ready to pounce on her. She backed away in terror, shaking all over. "No, stay away from me...I don't want you near me!" She screamed, hitting the black shape hard with her tail, only it went through it.

"What's wrong, little girl? Are you scared of a ghost-type like me?" The Duskull joked, smiling good-naturedly at her.

Azuri didn't take it lightly, however. Her eyes flashed briefly before she swayed and then passed out in Kentachi's arms.

"AZURI! AZURI, SPEAK TO ME!" Kentachi shrieked, shaking the young pokemon. Upon feeling her forehead, he realized that she had merely passed out. _Why did she pass out, though? Why would seeing a ghost-type pokemon freak her out? Maybe she's had a bad experience with ghost-type pokemon earlier in her life. _

* * *

><p>The Buizel frowned as he studied the mysterious young pokemon. She only seemed to become more and more mysterious the longer he knew her. His brows furrowed.<p>

Loudred felt her forehead in concern. "It looks like she just passed out. Tell me, are you from this area?" He asked curiously.

"Nah. I live in the woods, but it's not like I'm a newbie around here or anything." Kentachi confessed, still gazing at the limp pokemon in his arms, who felt like a rag doll. He stared worriedly at her. "I hope she's okay..."

"Let's take her back to the hospital. Where I come from, I can't even speak to an outsider." Loudred muttered under his breath. "I hope they don't find out..."

"Who doesn't find out? What the hell are you muttering about?" Kentachi cried, whirling around to face Loudred, but as soon as he saw his face, he backed away.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help any longer. You're welcome to join the guild, if you like." Loudred continued on, in a dead tone. There was something very unnerving about him in Kentachi's mind. He couldn't wrap his fingers around it, but it was almost like there was no soul in those eyes.

Then, he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Shinichi cried, struggling to catch up with him, but Loudred was soon lost among a crowd of villagers. Shinichi stumbled and fell on his paw. Tears formed out of the corners of his eyes as he sat back up, wincing. "Crap, I hurt my toe."

* * *

><p>"It's all right." A new voice said. "I can bandage it for you."<p>

Shinichi turned and found himself looking into the eyes of a Tepig and a Snivy. There was no hint of animosity in their features; rather an unspoken warmth flowed from them. He got up slowly, and took them in. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Us? We're... part of the great Wigglytuff's Guild! We don't have a team name yet, but we'll think of one!" The Snivy exclaimed enthusiastically, suddenly doing a tap dance for no apparent reason. "I'm Koeda."

"You're _far too _excited, Koeda. It's only shopping for supplies to go on a mission. It's nothing to get all bubbly over." The Tepig responded, yawning in boredom. "I'm Te, by the way. Got any food?"

Shinichi, who had been staring at them both with admiring eyes, flinched. "Yes! An apple! I...I...took it from Wigglytuff's larder a few days ago! Please forgive me for stealing it!" He exclaimed, placing the apple in front of the two startled kids and sobbing.

Koeda cast a sympathetic glance at him and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, little fella. What's your name? We'll take this back, but we won't tell anyone you stole it, okay?" He said kindly.

"My name is S-Shinichi! Nice to meet you!" Shinichi responded, bobbing his little yellow head up and down so fast that his cheeks started to spark as energy rose into them. As he danced around happily, more and more sparks flew out of his little pink cheeks, a sign that his electricity levels were rising within his body.

Te noticed and backed away. "Watch out...he's shooting lightning..." He remarked, backing away.

"This cute little fella can't hurt anyone!" Koeda replied. "Right?"

"THUNDERSHOCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Suddenly, a huge clap of lightning escaped the Pichu's body and attacked Koeda. The Snivy screamed as the lightning jolted him all over. Then, about a split second later...it ended. Koeda was left standing, covered in soot, as his body cooled.

Shinichi, meanwhile, fell unconscious from the overuse of electricity. Te sighed upon seeing the young Pichu strewn out on the sidewalk.

"Told you so, Koeda." Te taunted.

Koeda shook himself off and glared at his friend. "Sorry, but I didn't know that he was an electric-type!"

* * *

><p>"That's quite obvious, judging by the color of his fur! Obviously, you must be blind!" A nearby pokemon joked. Koeda and Te took in an orange weasel standing near them. It had two pronged tails, a yellow inner tube stuck around its neck, and two blue fins on each paw. Its eyes were green, and it was smirking at them in amusement.<p>

"Who are you?" Te asked.

"Nobody, tough guy. Just a stranger passing through." The weasel countered. As he came closer, a small blue pokemon tiptoed out from behind him. Its violet eyes scoured over the two strange pokemon before it yelled something.

"I know them! They're with that Guild! NiNii knows them!"

"Who's NiNii?" The pokemon, (which Te recognized to be a Buizel), asked, cocking its head in confusion. It was evident that this Buizel was a male, if his attitude and way of carrying himself were any indication. "One of your friends?"

The blue thing smiled and bounced up and down on its tail. "Yes! Nii-Nii, er...Nida-san and I are close friends! We play together all the time!"

All of the blood drained from the Buizel's face. "Are you sure...that was her name? You know Nida?" He whispered.

"Yes, of course I do! She's very shy and timid, but she's a good person!" The blue mouse exclaimed.

Kentachi came closer to Azuri, and whispered. "Then, you'd better learn it's best for you to _keep away _from her."

Azuri's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean? She's my friend! She's not a bad person or anything!"

"No...but...there is something, no some**one, who may **pose a threat to you if you are friends with her." Kentachi trailed off, his green eyes full of suspicion as he scanned the crowd.

"Who or what could this person be who poses this young girl such harm?" Koeda asked curiously.

"...I can't say." Kentachi responded sadly. "She swore to me not to tell."

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU DAMN WENCH?" A deep voice hissed, followed by the sounds of things being thrown and crashing noises.<p>

The lone figure shivered in the corner of the room in which she was hiding. She did not want to be found by him now. Not when he got like this. "Koori-kun..." She whimpered, tears nearly spilling out of her eyes.

The sounds got closer and closer, until her heart pounded in her chest. Then, the door flew open, revealing a very enraged pokemon standing there, his cheeks flushed red. He was drunk. "You've been hiding in here like a little coward, huh? Instead of bringing me my damn dinner! I work over at that damned Guild and earn lots of money to support you, and you aren't holding up your end of the deal!"

"Yes, I understand, Koori-kun. Please don't yell at me. I swear I won't run away again." The girl pleaded, only to earn a sound smack to the face.

"I don't need backtalk, woman! All you need to do is obey me!" He hissed, pushing the terrified girl aside, until she fled. "You understand...Nida?"


	8. Chapter 8 Sabishii no ko

**"**_These...inferior pokemon honestly think that __**they **__can be counted as equals? Over my dead body! This is what we all stand for; to ensure that the outsiders and the Guildmaster's children shall never meet as equals." - Hibana, a Guild member, 2224, after the climactic battle between Dusknoir and..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 Sabishii no ko <em>

_A lone child shivered under the remnants of what seemed to be an empty house. Its parents were nowhere in sight, having presumably ditched the child. This was only a natural thing to do, because this child was a human. The young child shivered, the cold clinging to its skin and the young one cried a heartbreaking scream that would make anyone who came near it feel pity. _

_However, it carried something else with its scream. Something more...something more powerful, deadly, even. A power that was not ordinarily seen in neither Pokemon nor humans. It was a power that transcended time and darkness itself in its all-seeing, all-knowing ability. However, it was a rare blessing...and a curse to its owner. _

_This was commonly referred to as the Dimensional Scream. However, the Dimensional Scream was not the only kind of unique ability a Pokemon or human could come to possess. There was one other power or ability that was so rare that little was known about it. Most had only heard the tales that were passed down by their parents through the centuries, and nothing more. Most believed it to be only a myth. _

_But, this power was __**very real. **__It was also a very powerful ability that granted its user a lot of strength, but a terrible price came with it in exchange. That price was...something that many Pokemon today have lost, but back in the old days, the fear of this ability was so strong that they went to great lengths to destroy this ability-and all those who wielded it-or were born with it. _

_This technique was known as the "Unmei." Simply put, it was also called "Fate". Little was known about this power, but the legends state that whoever possessed the powers of "Fate" became very strong and achieved almost superhuman lengths of power. However, power comes with a price, and the price of it was..._

_The child opened its eyes, which were a bright blue. Suddenly, a new figure floated in; a Pokemon with one, all-seeing eye, which was a brilliant crimson in color, and then that was the last thing the child saw before everything went red. _

* * *

><p><em>Dusknoir glowered at the fallen corpse of the child he had just devoured. It was a human, but that did not matter much to the dictator. He was seeking to kill all human children, for Dialga had told him that the one child who possessed the power known as the "Dimensional Scream" must be killed. Dusknoir figured it would be better if he wiped out <em>_**all of the human children instead. **__They were whiny, annoying, and conceited. Generally, most of the human population was gone now, having been hunted into exile, massacred, or else wiped out due to disease. _

_The remaining few of their population lived in solitude and avoided contact with Pokemon as much as possible. However, he had learned that there was a child around here who had been blessed with the power of the legendary "Dimensional Scream." This child posed a threat to Dialga's existence-and therefore, must be eliminated. All enemies were a threat in Dusknoir's eyes-even those who simply disobeyed were enemies. _

_He floated down the ruined neighborhood, peering in each destroyed house, in case there were any more children hiding inside. But he found none. His anger grew and grew as he kept on searching, but still no sign of any more children. _

_He thought he heard a footstep behind him. The ghost type turned around-only to see no one. Dusknoir figured he must have been imagining things, and continued on, not even noticing the footsteps that followed quietly behind him, along with a few drops of blood following it. _

_The footsteps belonged to an invisible something, who knew better than to announce their presence out loud. After all, what better to attack than live prey? The creature would have a lot of fun chasing it, and then they could play some more, and perhaps they would eat itself up- _

_A small scream escaped the lips of the creature, who realized only too late that the ghost pokemon had heard, and was coming to investigate the source of the noise. Then, an evil smile crossed its face. Time for dinner... _

* * *

><p><em>Dusknoir found himself being thrown backwards by an invisible force. He had no idea what it could possibly be, but whatever it was, it was incredibly powerful. Suddenly, he felt a pair of claws rake his stomach open, shooting blood out. Dusknoir cursed and clutched at his stomach. "What the hell are you?" <em>

_There was silence for a moment, and then the creature appeared, allowing Dusknoir to see the thing that was stalking him. The thing had long, yellow fangs, which were perfect for tearing up prey, and four long arms extended on each side of its body. A forked tail curved out at the top, with an upside-down lightning bolt shape carved into it. Its eyes were a bright blood-red, and the serpentine beast let out a huge roar and attacked, unleashing a powerful ray of light at him. _

_Dusknoir's eyes widened upon seeing the serpent come flying at him, but he had no time to react, and the blast ate away at him. He was too weak to fight off this beast. The last thing he saw were the creature's blood-red pupils before everything went black. _

* * *

><p>Dusknoir awoke; covered with sweat. The ghost pokemon frowned. Such unpleasant memories of that horrid creature filled his nightmares. No one ever believed him when he tried to tell them the tale of the horrid dragon-like creature that had ambushed him on that lonely, rainy night. He had no way of knowing what the hoobajoob could be. Whatever it was, it had really torn him up. Even a ghost type like him had stood no chance against that beast. The very thought of its blood-red eyes frightened him to the core.<p>

Even he, a renowned and powerful ghost type who could frighten even the most hardened of criminals, was literally terrified of this mysterious beast. He had only seen it once, and never again. As far as he knew, he had never seen a Pokemon like this before, even though he had searched all over the place for it. What could it be?

A sable eye strode into the room, bowing as it did so. "My lord...I bring news. From her highness..."

"Oh? What of her? The _Naisho no Yume? What does she want with me?" _

"She's that person, remember?" The sable eye hissed in Dusknoir's ear. "She said that all is going well...though a few things have gone wrong in the plan. She was attacked by outsiders who apparently despise the guild."

A grin crossed Dusknoir's face. "Outsiders, huh? As if they could pose any threat towards me or Dialga."

"I wouldn't underestimate our foes, Lord Dusknoir." The sable eye whimpered. "I mean, they could become our worst foe if we do not win them over."

"SILENCE!" Dusknoir boomed, flinging the sable ye halfway across the room until it hit a neighboring Galvantula, who grinned evilly at the hapless Pokemon caught in its web. "Go ahead. You may eat him."

As the unfortunate minion met his grisly fate, Dusknoir's thoughts drifted back to the beast and then to his agent. Was she all right? Was the mission proceeding as planned? He didn't know, since she was in the present and he was here in the future. Unlike that little weasel Grovyle and Celebi, he possessed no abilities to travel through the future.

But _she _did. "I'll leave it all to you, _Roselia._ You shall prove most efficient in destroying our enemies." Dusknoir muttered to himself, before turning and heading back to his ghostly chamber.

* * *

><p>As Koeda and Te hurried through the agitated crowd, Kentachi and Shinichi followed behind them at a close distance. Azuri was right behind them as well, but Shiro had mysteriously vanished again.<p>

"Shiro's gone again!" Shinichi yelped in distress, his sparks flying in all directions as he clung to Kentachi's inner tube.

"Ouch! That's my fur you're pulling, you idiot!" Kentachi growled. "Just try and hang on, all right?"

Azuri nodded slowly. The little pokemon was hopping along by her own tail, much to Kentachi's amazement. She seemed to be able to go on an even footing with him, even though she was a baby pokemon. Though, at times she did get pretty tired...even so, for her age, she was pretty fast.

"Where are we going?" She asked Kentachi, who yelled back:

"We're going to see those two from earlier and see about joining them in their mission!" He exclaimed.

"What? But I thought you said you hated the Guild!" Shinichi blurted out, and then received a smack on the head from Kentachi. He then wailed, and then emitted a Thundershock, which hit Kentachi and Azuri.

"I'm fine." Azuri replied promptly, shaking herself off and continuing on. "Since I haven't evolved, I'm still okay with electric moves."

"I, however...am not." Kentachi replied, his fur tingling from the sudden electric blast the Pichu had just emitted. Sighing, he stood up and brushed himself off. "I do hate the guild for brainwashing innocent fools like them, but at the same time, I can't help but feel so curious about them. The way they were joking around...it was almost like they were a _family..._" Kentachi's eyes grew pained then as he traveled back into painful memories of being alone, without a family, and how heartrendingly lonely it was.

* * *

><p><em>The young Buizel watched as his pokemon counterparts each reunited with their parents at the end of school. Each of them looked so loving and protecting...the buizel walked towards them, his green eyes filled with pity. "Please..." He pleaded, stepping towards one mother and her child. <em>

_The baby Shellos backed away from him, while the female Gastrodon edged away nervously. "What do you want, you freak? We're not your species, you can't live with us!" She exclaimed, scooping up her child on her back. _

_Kentachi stepped back. "Help me! I need a home!" _

_But the mother just ignored him and escorted her child away from the "needy" Buizel. _

_Kentachi walked over to his hut, which he had now designated as his home, since his parents had perished in that horrible accident only days ago. He barely remembered anything of the event, only that his loving mother and father were dead, along with most of his relatives. _

* * *

><p>"Kentachi..." A familiar voice responded from behind him, and he whirled around to see a white pokemon with a black horn sticking out of its head. It had a blade-like tail, piercing red eyes, and black skin. This pokemon was an Absol. "You mustn't hold onto the past so much. Learn to let go of it."<p>

He faced the ground. "I don't know if I can...I want to help those two; the Tepig and Snivy. I feel like they're alone a lot, too, and I hate that feeling. The feeling of being powerless, defenseless, and useless...I want to help them, somehow."

"I understand. What it feels like to be alone. I'm sick a lot, and I barely do anything." Azuri interjected, her purple eyes filled with determination. "Why don't we help them? I can't help but feel like something horrible is going to occur."

Kentachi and Shiro stared at her with wide eyes. Shiro studied her for a couple of moments, the frowned. "Hmm...this feeling, it can't be...can it?" He uttered.

"What?" Kentachi asked.

"Nothing. By the way, those two...the Tepig and the Snivy. The Tepig is not a true pokemon. It once was a human." Shiro said. "If what Momo told me is correct."

Kentachi's eyes widened. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL DOES SHE TELL YOU THE IMPORTANT STUFF AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

Meanwhile...

* * *

><p>"Boss, you really oughta believe us! Those wimps beat us up!" Koffing complained.<p>

"Is that so? Chaw haw haw...well, then...I oughta whip something into these cowards, right?" A new voice uttered, and a huge black skunk came out, grinning evilly. "Shall we, boys?"

"Yeah." Zubat exclaimed, smiling faintly. Payback time would be soon...


	9. Chapter 9 Sangeki no Kako (さんげきのかこ)

**A/N:The next chapter of FNU is here, folks! It's not going to be a happy one...**

**Oh, and since each chapter title is in Japanese...I'll translate what they mean from now on. This one means "tragic past." You'll see which character's past it is shortly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Sangeki No Kako <strong>

_Quickly, quickly they ran, as fast as they possibly could, away from the relentless foes who constantly pursued them. They hoped that by simply running, they could overtake these disgusting people who were after them, but they were fools. They knew this in their heart, they just did not wish to acknowledge it out loud. Both of them knew, but they kept up the false belief, just to lift up their hearts again and again. _

_As long as they were together, nothing else mattered, not even their lives. That was the last thing on their minds at this moment. All these pokemon wanted to do was to run away and hide, to go back from whence they had come into the loving arms of their warm and caring mother and laugh and play with their innocent, carefree siblings who had not seen the stuff they had mere hours ago. _

_Hours, one of them thought as they hurried through the thick foliage of the forest that seemed to go on and on for centuries. They didn't know how long this passage was or how long it took for them to get out of here, they just wanted to go home. That was what was on their minds. At least, the younger one thought just of that. _

_The two blue pokemon that looked vaguely like lions or cats crept around each corner of the forest, half-expecting shadows to come jumping out at them from every possible angle. But none did, and the younger one cursed herself for her wild and crazy imagination. Her golden eyes narrowed as she scanned the perimeters of the path they were currently walking down. _

_"Stop acting so paranoid, Hibana. Obviously, they're gone now." The older, and more foolhardy one, replied, flashing her younger sister a reassuring smile, but the younger Shinx merely glared at her. _

_"Don't be an idiot. We need to be on our guard. We saw something we shouldn't have seen, and those...those...outsiders are going to come and get our souls!" Hibana, the younger, responded, before shivering slightly. _

_"What's the matter? You don't need to worry about anything. I'll always protect you!" The older one, Hinata, responded, before petting the other Shinx mischievously with her paw. The older one was obviously more mischievous and easy-going than the younger. In fact, among her friends, she was known as an optimist and a cocky, if not conceited young pokemon. However, this had earned her lots of respect and friends-though some called her a naive, if not childish young brat. _

_The opposite could be said for her sister, Hibana. Hibana was careful and cautious, often preferring to stay at home and read books than go out of bounds of her native home. This caused many adults to favor her over the older, especially considering the fact that she seemed to be more wise and understanding of the way things worked, and she actually feared the outsiders. The older proclaimed that the beliefs and ways of their clan were nonsense, and that she feared no one in the world. _

_That was part of the reason why they were out in the middle of the woods. That was due to a little incident, where Hibana and Hinata had been out in an outsider's town not too far from here and had discovered a job request to go and rescue someone stranded out here. However, they had discovered a little too late that it was merely a set-up, and the "rescued" pokemon was already gone by the time they got there. Hibana had realized only too soon that it was a trap and tried to warn her foolish sister, but Hinata had ignored her warnings, and now they had the bandits trying to hunt them down and kill them for what they knew. _

_Even though they were merely young cubs who wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time, and were trying to do the right thing. Even though the two of them posed no threat at all to the existence of the bandits, they had considered them enemies who knew too much and had sworn to eliminate them. _

_"Sister, outsiders are terrible and cruel, aren't they?" She had asked one day when they were really little and out playing with other pokemon, including a little Buneary named Neary, who was actually quite nice. _

_Her sister had merely struck her hard for saying that, and had told her that she was an idiot for believing the nonsense the adults told her. Hibana had protested, and told the adults, who had just let it go. They merely saw it as sibling rivalry. _

_Hibana truly could say, now, that she hated her sister. She hated the love she got from her father, who only sent cold hate in hers. She hated the attention bestowed on her older sister and the fact that one day she would be leading the clan, and Hibana would be the person who would be ignored and be the outcast of the family. She hated how Hinata was such a fool and conceited, because her older sister was blissfully unaware of little things called consequences, and how every reaction has an equal and opposite action. _

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, several shadows surrounded the two girls, who banded together in a small huddle, as if attempting to protect each other from the shadows. It was futile, however. <em>

_A blue pokemon approached, first. Its golden eyes scoured over them, and it flew on two wings. It had a huge blue horn sticking out of the top of its head. "I found them, Boss!" It cried, in an irritatingly high-pitched voice. _

_The second, a badger-like pokemon, popped out of the ground before spitting dirt in the faces of the two sisters and getting up on its feet. Its legs were razor sharp, but not as sharp as its claws, which it honed every day. This pokemon was called Drillbur. _

_The last, a black and red fox pokemon approached the quivering innocent children in amusement. Her blue eyes were full of intelligence and cunning as she studied them. Her fur was long and red in the back, but she possessed sharp claws and the ability to produce illusions so grand they fooled even the smartest magician. Her name was Zoroark. "I see we meet again, foolish children." She remarked sadistically. This pokemon was cruel and spared no prisoners. _

_"Not you, you evil witch!" Hinata shrieked, but Hibana merely smacked her on the head and shook her head at her. _

_"Don't act like that, you idiot!" She remarked. _

_"Here is an exception. It seems the younger sister is more perceptive than her bratty older sister. Is that right, dear?" The Zoroark observed. _

_"Y-Yes. It was her fault that we came here in the first place. It'd be better if we left, because it'd be smart." Hibana whispered, not even looking at the outsider in front of her. _

_"Well, aren't you the smart little Shinx? Too bad you both have to die. It's time for your...punishment." The Zoroark cried, before exposing her claws and then unleashing her attack. "NIGHT DAZE!" _

_Then, Hibana's perception of reality changed, and she knew no more, until she heard her sister's voice cry out her name, and then eerie silence. _

* * *

><p>Hibana shot up in her bed, sweat matting her thick blue fur. Frowning in distaste at the condition her coat was in, she made a mental note to go down to the filthy spring tomorrow run by that old coot Torkoal. He may be an outsider, but at least he kept his place pretty clean. Too bad she had to expose herself to bad diseases, but it was only for one day.<p>

A smirk came onto her face as she thought about the naive newcomers. When they had arrived home tonight, they had barely gotten any kind of reward. Chatot had kindly explained to them that true disciples of the Holy Guildmaster do not earn money because it is considered unnecessary. They needed to concentrate, instead, on spreading the word about the great Guildmaster.

She hadn't gone to the Guildmaster about that little orange weasel who had insulted her earlier today. This was the first time she'd lied to them, but her true loyalty also lay in someone else. Someone more...deadly. He had saved her life years ago and in return, she promised to make the world of the past be the utopia that he had promised her it would become in the future. In the future, there were no outsiders. Just native-born pokemon.

In the future, only the chosen ones of the Guildmaster-and Dusknoir's legion-would exist as leaders, while the rest of the populace would be happy under their guidance for the rest of eternity. Two pokemon had gone against this ideology vigorously. One was Grovyle and the other his friend, Rosie. The two were childhood friends. Fortunately, Rosie had been captured and brainwashed into reality by Dusknoir. Now, she remembered that Grovyle was her enemy.

And yet, and yet-there was another pokemon, wasn't there? That she hated more than any other? She could still remember the ebb and flow of that pokemon's voice, the sounds it had made when she had attacked that pokemon for being a criminal beyond compare.

That little bitch...

"I hated everything about you, Hikari. I'm so glad that I don't know where you are right now." She hissed. She hadn't liked the little bitch from the start...that damn upstart, the disgusting smile she would send her sometimes. They hadn't gotten along from the moment they met.

* * *

><p>"Who's Hikari?" A familiar voice uttered, and Hibana turned around to see a familiar Azurill standing there, staring at her curiously. There was a different air about her now, somehow. It seemed...strange, somehow.<p>

"Sick pokemon, huh? How'd you get in here, outsider?"

"Don't call me that!" The Azurill screamed, and then suddenly its tail turned white, and it unleashed an Iron Tail on the unsuspecting Hibana, who went flying backwards and hit the wall. The blood dripped down from her tail and painted the floor red.

"What the hell was that for?" How the hell did she know that attack at this age? Was she stronger than she looked?

Hibana was honestly feeling a little unnerved at the cold look the girl was sending her now. It wasn't one of friendliness. Instead, it was an icy look, almost too mature for someone her age to wear.

"This is it, then? This is all you can do, Hibana?" The Azurill uttered in a bored tone, as she bounced on her tail. Then she unleashed a Water Gun.

"Too easy." She responded, and unleashed Spark, which Azuri barely dodged.

Azuri then used splash and jumped forward. If she struck headfirst with this attack, everything would go okay. But it didn't.

Hibana was prepared. She attacked, with Thunder Fang, which was a successful hit. Azuri went flying backwards and hit the wall. Yet...she was back up on her feet, with a few bruises on her, and she looked exhausted, but why was she still standing? She was a water-type, after all.

"Baka. I'm a Normal-type. I am most definitely not normal, but I can assure you that I am more normal than any of the idiots in your little cult." Azuri retorted coldly, her purple eyes flashing blue briefly. Then, they suddenly shone red for a brief moment, and then returned to normal.

Hibana's eyes widened. What had that been? Some kind of eye power, perhaps? Was this girl...possibly?

The Azurill smiled coldly. "You do realize that I know _exactly_ who you really are loyal to, right? Mr, Tall, Dark, And Ghostly Creepy?"

Hibana's fur bristled. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM!" She shrieked, and leapt right at Azuri, who couldn't dodge. She started to scratch at her skin, and the girl shrieked in pain as she kept it up. Suddenly, an odd feeling went through her skin. It felt as though she was being contacted by something.

Then, a mysterious blue light shone out of nowhere, and hit Hibana. Up on the cliff, Grovyle smirked coolly. "That wasn't bad."

* * *

><p>When Hibana came to, all of the Guild members were there, including the goody-two shoes. The bratty ones were nowhere in sight, and the Azurill was gone.<p>

What had happened to her, anyway?

* * *

><p>Grovyle sat impatiently in Kentachi's house and then he stopped upon seeing a bunch of pokemon come in. A young Pichu, an Absol, a Torchic, a Nidorina, and an Azurill came in. All of them sat down.<p>

"_This? _These are your friends? You think with only them, you can beat him-"

"Of course we can." The Torchic piped up confidently.

"...Sure." The Azurill muttered.

"Shut up, Azuri!" The female Torchic exclaimed, nearly blazing.

"Hiyoko-chan, knock it off."


	10. Chapter 10 Kizashi No Kurai

**A/N:Time to update again! It's been nearly a month since I last updated this story, and I'm looking forward to your responses and comments on this chapter! I do not own Pokemon, I only own my OC's, my AU plot, and my names. I appreciate the few readers who have been along with me on this wild ride! **

**Chapter 10 Kizashi no Kurai**

* * *

><p>She hated this building. She didn't know why; she just did. It wasn't that it was an ugly, hideous blob of one, or that the shade of paint on its walls was the wrong color. She wasn't <em>that <em>picky; rather she enjoyed some parts of it, to a small extent. The fountains and theater in it were very beautiful and elaborate, and crowned with golden statues of ancient Pokemon who had revolutionized the world and made it a better place for them all to live in. Even though those parts of the building were off-limits to visitors, much less outsiders, she didn't care.

However, she had heard of some strange activity going on in a forest not too far from here; it was called "Treeshroud Forest." According to the rumors, if they were right, a few mysterious pokemon had been sighted deep inside the forest apparently doing some illicit activities like stealing ancient artifacts from an ancient temple that was located somewhere deep in the heart of the woods. She never dared to venture very far from her house, for that would make _her _Koori-kun very angry. She hated seeing him so angry.

Lately, the Totodile seemed to have become even more angry than usual. The hatred in his red orbs was becoming more frequent, and the number of bruises she had acquired on her body due to his roughness with her increased as well, and she knew it was only because-or due to one thing. Nida knew deep down, that he was right and that it was her fault that the Guild constantly nagged at him about getting rid of her since she wasn't a Guild member and was merely an outsider. Everything was all her fault, after all. The fact that she hated the Holy Wigglytuff Guild and all it stood for, the fact that she hated the Guildmaster and everyone there; was only one of the problems, but it was significant enough that she knew she had to stop these feelings, and she must confess to the Guildmaster, before _he _could get to her.

She eyed the symbol of the guild engraved on a plaque. It was red and black in color, and featured a red square that was chipped at the side, with an inverse lightning bolt encircling it. The lightning bolt was pure black, like dark skies, but there was a little dot in the center that was white. Above it were words engraved in a foreign language; words that were incomprehensible to her ears. However, some people could read the ancient language.

"_Taciturnem, dolorum. Fulminatio scintillus, nonus arcansu fatalis ensemblus combatus nigritudus diabolum. Bellum letalis ante centurius, et esta bellum terrible to Dei lachyrate dolor lacrimas." _An unfamiliar voice chanted. Nida turned and spotted a small gray mouse standing there, reading the text off of the stone. His ears were big and tipped with white, his eyes were brown and his bushy gray tail swung back and forth like a pendulum, counting down the time, counting down the time...slowly, slowly...

"What are you doing?" She asked, inwardly wondering just who he was.

* * *

><p>The Minccino stumbled backwards in alarm, obviously having been caught unawares, and he fell into a bunch of pottery that was along the opposite wall, and broke them. The pottery fell and broke and instantly pieces of it went everywhere and dove into his fur like hailstones. He cried out in pain. Nida rushed to his side in desperation, hoping that it wasn't her fault that he was injured.<p>

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked hurriedly, helping him to his feet. He stared at her in awe for a few moments, the curious look never leaving his intelligent face and then he spoke. He seemed to be in the process of rearranging his thoughts.

"...I-I'm fine. I was just so engrossed in that fascinating plaque over there. You see, I study stuff like this all the time. I'm an archaeologist for a scientific guild from far away." He explained monotonously, tripping through his sentences like a man does when speaking to a very pretty and attractive woman.

"An archae-_what? _You mean...you speak that weird language?" Nida stuttered.

"Archaeologist. I study ancient cities, civilizations, Pokemon...you name it! This plaque is mysterious, yet fascinating. It talks about crying out in pain, and then nine fates come and battle an evil figure. I can't figure out what any of it means...I know it refers to nine Pokemon in general-but _who _should it refer to?" He trailed off.

"Your name is...?" She uttered.

"Mince. You are pretty, Miss Nida." He replied.

"You've heard of me?" She stuttered.

"Of course! You're an explorer at that guild, and you also happen to have a penchant for ancient things as well. I've seen you bringing in old rocks into here before because you often use dig in order to help you find them at the beach, right?" Mince guessed.

Nida's red eyes widened. "Wow! How could you tell _that _much by looking at me?"

"You're famous. Koori talks about you _all_ the time." Mince responded airily. "He says you're difficult and stubborn at times, but that you're very cute and nice." He didn't even notice that Nida had stopped speaking. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Koori-kun's a little harsh at times, that's all." She lied, since no one would actually believe her if she told the truth about how he treated her. She was an outsider and no one liked outsiders.

"Right, he doesn't like your status as an outsider or whatever those sanctimonious fools say it is. I don't care about that nonsense, though. Inner character matters more. Speaking of which, I hear there's a new bunch of recruits at that kooky place, and that they're exploring some creepy place. I think it was called...Secret Forest." Mince said.

Nida's eyes widened. "They can't go there! That's where a group of thugs live! They're real mean and nasty!" She exclaimed.

"Which?"

"T-Team Skull."

Mince's eyebrow rose. "They're nothing but chickens. I scared them off before." He bragged arrogantly.

* * *

><p>As Te and Koeda entered the woods with their new "slaves" Momo the Starly and Rena the Spinarak, they couldn't help but feel a sense of unease, somehow. It was as if something dangerous lurked there, watching...waiting...to ambush them and kill, kill...<p>

"I don't like this place..." Te said, before shivering.

"Don't be so negative! Everything will be all right!" Koeda encouraged. He was bursting with anticipation at all of this. He was highly optimistic about the fact that he had gotten his own "slaves" to join him, but they weren't allowed to talk or act like they owned the place. Hibana had told him this.

Momo spoke up then. "I think...someone's watching us." She said timidly, a little perturbed by the strange pokemon she had met. They were nice enough, but they sounded mind-controlled and brainwashed, somehow. The young starling didn't know enough about these people yet but she supposed she could stick with them.

Koeda glared at her. "Did I give you permission to speak, _bird_? You are not the boss here, so shut your beak!" He yelled, scaring Momo, who then unleashed her Wing Attack at him, which sent him reeling backwards.

Te threw Ember at Koeda. "What the hell's gotten into you? You've been acting weird ever since we joined that demented place! She's a pokemon like us, now knock it off and leave her alone!" He screamed.

Koeda glared at him as well. "Oh, so you're saying you don't believe in the Guild's rules, then? They're a guide to everyday life, and everything in there is true, true, true!"

"No it isn't, you naive fool." Rena interjected. "Rena knows why you do this to yourself, that she does. She knows that you are a lonely pokemon who feels the need to belong somewhere. However, immersing yourself in darkness will do no good. Rena herself has experienced these things..." She trailed off, gazing at him with sad blue eyes.

"What did you say? The Guild is true and everything in it is real! Outsiders have to obey a code-"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Rena screamed, causing Koeda to fall backwards in shock. "You're only lying to yourself, Koeda-kun. You know this is all a lie, but you force yourself to pretend that it isn't."

Te shivered. What was wrong with these creatures, anyway? Why were they so messed up and prone to fighting with one another?

**(A/N:Yes, that is Rena from Higurashi. The character in my game was named Rena as a tribute to her, but she did not have her personality, but I merely thought it'd be interesting to throw in. Don't own Higurashi either.)**

**"**The only thing that isn't a lie, ho ho ho, is that you are all idiots!" A weird voice interjected.

All of them turned to see three figures. Zubat, Koffing, and a big black skunk with a long black and white tail stood there behind them with very nasty grins on their faces.

"You're the idiots who stole Lyle's toy!" Te exclaimed.

"Lyle? That little brat? Chaw haw haw haw, well he's gone. I heard the miserable little losers at the Guild got rid of him. Transported him somewhere, that's the news I heard. Are you guys part of their wimpy little crew?" The skunk asked.

"Yes, and we are proud to be part of the Guild!" Koeda cried.

"Yes, but he forced me into it!" Te echoed.

"Hey, losers. I see you idiots are getting annoying, so we figured it's about time we had some fun and beat you guys up." Zubat explained briefly.

"I don't approve of violence!" Momo interjected.

Zubat knocked her out with one blow. The unconscious Starly hit the ground in front of the other three stunned pokemon. All three of them gasped.

"Unfair advantage, isn't it, Chief? We're going to even it out, right, Chief?" Koffing asked.

"Chaw haw haw, you're right! We should give 'em the time of day! Smelly gas combo!"

Clouds of gas came and filled their lungs, and all three of them passed out cold.

"That was easy." Skuntank chuckled. "Those wimps didn't even fight back."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, but <strong>we will, so get ready!" <strong>A new voice challenged. Team Skull turned to see three figures standing there. One was a yellow mouse with pink cheeks, black and yellow pointed ears, and a black tail, the other was a pink mouse that had blue eyes and a spoon-shaped tail. The last was a Buizel. All three looked quite ticked off.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We are...the unknown! We're here to kick your asses all the way to hell and back!" The Buizel exclaimed.

"Chaw haw haw, quite some ego you have, huh? We'll see how long that lasts, right, boys?" Skuntank scoffed.

Zubat turned pale upon seeing the Pichu emit sparks out of its body.

"Charge..." He cried, and released electricity. Right now, he was pumping up for his real attack...which would be atrocious to a flying type like Zubat. "Ready?" He asked Kentachi, who nodded.

"I'll stand back."

Shinichi then let loose with his "Shock Wave." All three pokemon screamed as they were fried by lightning that hit all of them. Unfortunately, Shinichi also happened to receive some of his electricity back as well and he passed out then and there.

Team Skull was initially dazed by the sudden attack, so that gave Kentachi and Momo a distinct advantage. Kentachi then unleashed a Quick Attack on Koffing and Skuntank and then let loose with Water Gun on them! Momo used Psychic on Koffing, which promptly knocked him out and then used Metronome and randomly got "Flamethrower.", which rendered Skuntank and Zubat down for the count.

"Now...let's take these two back to their little club." Kentachi remarked, before enlisting his friends' help in trying to pick up all of them and drag them back. Eventually they found a female chimecho who insisted that she would make up some good homes for the Spinarak and Starly to live in separate from the guild.

"Why can't they live with the guild?" He asked curiously.

"It's just _not allowed_. I can't get much simpler than that, can I? Now, please, hand them to me." Chimecho insisted gratingly, her patience with these infuriating outsiders running low.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the guild was startled to find two pokemon knocked out on the stairs. The other two had returned to their native homes (provided by Chimecho) to await further orders. Chatot was furious at the fact that they had failed a simple mission-and refused to hear any explanation from either of them.<p>

"We're sorry!" Te exclaimed. "We were knocked out-"

WHAM!

He didn't expect to receive a punch in the face. Blood dripped down from his face as Te fell over, gasping for breath. When he looked up, he was startled to find Tim standing over him, holding a bloody log in his arms, and he did not look happy; rather he looked stern and unrelenting like a cruel judge of doom. "You heretic."

"How did you-" Te began.

"Koeda told me." He replied simply.

"Koeda...why?" Te uttered, feeling appalled at the way his friend had sold him out. He had thought that their friendship was genuine, but apparently it wasn't. He glanced to his friend for help.

Koeda stared at him coldly. "The Wigglytuff Guild does not approve of heretics and traitors who poison our faith with lies and deceit. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for harboring such ill thoughts." He spat harshly, and then he spat all over Te, who stared at him in bewilderment.

Suddenly, time froze. Te was left standing, but Koeda, Tim, and the others were all unmoving. He tried to open his mouth to speak-but found he couldn't. Somehow, he was unable to speak now.

* * *

><p><strong>First use of Dimensional Scream<strong>

**He saw a battlefield. There was blood in the grass, on the trees, on the ground...everywhere. Dead pokemon lay at his feet; men, women, children, all of them lifeless cadavers. He saw a Chikorita with its stomach torn open, and some of its organs were hanging out. Dried blood covered its arms and legs, which were lifeless stumps. Its eyes, pleading red eyes which seemed to cry out for help no matter how many times one looked at it, were impossible to not look away from. **

**Te felt the urge to vomit come over him, but he sucked it in and continued walking. Eventually, he spotted a field that lay ahead of him. Two figures were fighting there, both still alive, and covered with blood.**

**He saw a Floatzel, with a strange scar on its head from some kind of sword, was the main fighter. His paws were stained with blood, and it seemed the amount only increased no matter how much he looked. Suddenly, a piercing cry startled both of the two warriors. **

**"STOP!" A young voice cried, and a little Cleffa came running at the Floatzel, who merely rolled his eyes and raised his sword. The Cleffa...was cut in half. One part of it, fell to the ground, and its blood sprayed everywhere. The other landed near a ghost pokemon, whose stomach opened up and sucked the cadaver in. **

**"You've stained your hands with blood, you traitor. Yet, you still dare oppose me with those foolish ideals of yours?" The cold, cruel voice remarked. **

**"Your reign won't last forever. Someone will come and take you down. A human..." **

**"Hah, that human? ...already dead, that human is! I killed that human before it could do anything! You're too late, Kentachi, too late, to do anything of the sort. The world is already messed up." The ghost bellowed, and then it laughed; a deep, cruel laugh that seemed to fit a monster. A cruel, hideous monster. **

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he was moving again. Tim was staring at him in wonder. "You...were talking to yourself." He muttered.<p>

"This is wonderful! Rather than doubt us, it seems the Guildmaster has blessed him with the most sacred gift of all-the ability to keep in touch with his true self!" Chatot exclaimed, and suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering enthusiastically.

"Gee, pardner, I didn't think you could get to that level so easily." Bidoof said sheepishly.

"Oh my god, you are so cool! Can I have your autograph?" Sunflora screamed.

"Hey, hey, give him some room!" Corphish cried.

Chimecho came over to Chatot's side. "Some outsiders are...causing a problem outside Treasure Town. They say we haven't let their son talk to them or send them letters at all-and they said the only reason they'd let us keep him is if we give them any money we promised to lend them. What should we do?" She asked.

The response was simple. "Let the Guildmaster deal with it, and..._if they resist, __**transport them!" **_He whispered icily, his voice no longer sounding like that of a bird but a demon.

The room grew silent as everyone seemed to have heard those formidable words, and all of them pressed together, not sure what to do or say at the time. Bidoof stood in front of Tim and Pure and Pearl and reassured them while they shivered and cried, saying that it had to be a bad thing in order for Chatot to get this angry.

"But...that's a little..._too _harsh." Chimecho stuttered. "I don't want to..."

"Trust me, you _will _do it. It is an order, and you will cleanse their tainted blood, won't you?" He asked darkly, staring at her eyes. Chimecho felt a strange sensation come over her.

"I guess so. I'll go transport them." Chimecho replied mutely. She turned and floated out the door like a lifeless ghost drifting in a vast world of nothingness.

Koeda stared after them. "What does it mean...to be transported?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"It is not fit, nor is it time to discuss what it really means. Just fear it if you hear it. Put fear into your heart and obey the Guildmaster and all will be well." He spoke, his tongue spewing twisted lies, but the sap believed every part of it. "To all of you, the children of the Guildmaster...I would like it if all of you would listen to the speech that I am about to deliver."<p>

He pulled out a piece of paper, and began reading from it:

"_To all those who are the Holy Children of I, the Devoted and One Savior of Pokemon-kind, Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I am very pleased with many of you and your kind regards for me and the need to help pokemon everywhere know how great it is to be our servants. I am very happy with the new recruits, but I wish to explain some of the issues we are now facing in person. However, I have fallen ill with a terrible illness due to encounters with the great evil and poison known as the "outsiders." I believe that the "slaves" that Koeda and Te have acquired has caused me to fall gravely ill and that is their sin for not washing their hands before touching my pure hands! Chatot will kindly explain most of the following issues that I have deemed most important! _

_Signed, _

_Holy Guildmaster Wigglytuff" _

He finished, and then he cleared his throat. "Here are the new decrees that The Great Guildmaster has asked me to inform you all of! First, the major issue that has been concerning us all is the constant entry and re-entry of outsiders and team member's slaves! You all know that that is illegal and a clear infraction of the rules...DIGLETT AND LOUDRED! You are all given the very important responsibility of protecting the Guildmaster and his beloved servants from the filthy germs that are present in the outside atmosphere...and YOU FAILED! YOU BECAME LAZY AND NOW THE GUILDMASTER IS SICK! WHAT DO YOU TWO REBELS HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

"I AM SORRY, SIR CHATOT, BUT WE DID NOT KNOW ANY BETTER. A STUPID OUTSIDER HAS FORCED HIMSELF INSIDE AROUND TWO TIMES IN THE PAST FEW DAYS, AND ONCE HE KNOCKED BOTH OF US OUT BEFORE WE KNEW IT!" Loudred boomed.

"QUIET! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS ALLOWED TO YELL! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, LOUDRED!" Chatot squawked. "You know what the punishment is for backtalk...two days out in the outsider's town!"

Everyone gasped.

"Why go this far?" Pure cried. "It was only a minor rule."

"Desperate measures are necessary in desperate times, Pure. Let me inform you of a new rule to be put in place-all guild members must be screened before stepping outside of this guild or inside-for the safety of the Guildmaster, do not allow any more outsiders to come in here without authorization! We shall hire a cop in here at all times to monitor them for suspicious activity." Chatot explained.

"Next, on to the other concern I have been having lately...the amount of outsiders seems to be increasing. You two have team members, right?" Chatot said coldly, staring straight at Te and Koeda. "Te and Koeda...explain to us why you allowed an outsider to save your team after you were attacked by some! Your team mates in there acted rationally and weren't uppity in any way...were they?"

"Well, Te started calling this place demented and said that I've been acting weird. He also told me to stop teaching one of our team members how to be in its place." Koeda said.

"Is this true?" Chatot asked dangerously. "This is heresy, and you must not engage in this kind of activity around team members. They are a lesser race than we are, and much more dangerous. They are capable of the most insidious of actions, good or ill, and can justify it at any cost. They only care about getting their own way. You must take caution around them, Te. Besides that, you are going to be punished as well for blasphemy."

"B-Blasphemy? That's preposterous!" Tim exclaimed.

"He deserves it. He is an outsider himself. You should not have trusted him in the first place. They are incapable of any good feelings." Hibana added.

"SILENCE! I AND I ALONE ADMINISTER THE PUNISHMENTS! THIS IS NOT A SOCIAL FORUM, THEREFORE YOU MUST NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTHS AGAIN UNLESS I SAY SO!" Chatot screamed. "Your punishment...is to be shunned from our place for two months. You will not interact with us, nor anyone here. You will live separately."

"This is unfair! I didn't-"

* * *

><p>"Of course it's unfair! I'd expect nothing less from the kooky idiots who run this place!" Kentachi exclaimed.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Chatot asked.

"Kentachi. A member of an independent rescue team who has come to enlighten you all."


	11. Chapter 11 Kurai no Kioku

**A/N:I was so thrilled whenever I saw that someone has finally reviewed my story! I literally started screaming and crying. Okay, maybe it wasn't **_**that **_**exaggerated...but I'm happy that my OC's are getting the attention they deserve. Actually, Kentachi is a character from a really old story of mine that I took down years ago. He was originally THE human turned pokemon, as a parody of a certain anime I love so much. The Shinx was too, actually. However, now they are both pokemon all-and-all. It wouldn't be fair to have a story with four human turned pokemon in it, would it? There's only one now, and that, of course, is Te. About his name being Keni, yes, that is his real name, but he doesn't remember it, and goes by Te as his pokemon name. Yes, he will start getting more visions with the dimensional scream soon. Wait and see, Rikkilucario7, wait and see. Don't ask too many questions now...the plot will be very confusing...Oh, and from now on, I will try to explain the Japanese terms at the end of every chapter. **

**Chapter 11 Kurai no Kioku**

* * *

><p>The whole room was silent for a few moments. All of the inhabitants of the Wigglytuff Guild stood, shocked at the fact that a lone outsider had barged his way into the guild without permission. Bidoof wondered why he hadn't asked the Guildmaster before coming in. It was such a rude and uncourteous way to act, but then again, everything about this pokemon seemed to be rebellious, from the look in his eyes to his fur color, which seemed to be dirty in some parts. He also smelled.<p>

"Who the hell _are you_?" Chatot hissed, glaring at the intruder as though he was some filthy bug he would like to step on. ** "You have no right to be in here, you filthy outsider! Get out of here this instant, as we are conducting an important ceremony-" **

Kentachi smirked slightly. "Oh, yeah, I know that. The little brainwashing academy for your little lackeys? I am well aware of how..._influential _your little guildmaster is around these parts, however I am here to enlighten you all about the real world." He then strode in, oblivious to the fact that half of the pokemon looked totally terrified at the sight of him.

"Don't touch us with your filthy germs!" Hibana hissed. "You outsiders are so hideous that you got the beloved Guildmaster all sick!"

"I see we meet again, huh, Ms. Xenophobe? I'm totally sure that you would love to meet Azuri again. Wouldn't you? I heard you guys are friends over at the hospital." Kentachi replied smugly.

"Not quite friends. More like..._sworn enemies. _We both hate each other's guts. Azuri was always the pampered one over there, getting all the happy gifts from sympathetic pokemon who thought they understood her plight. She always got cards from her parents. But I know the truth..."

"What truth?" Azuri asked, bouncing up beside Kentachi and glaring at Hibana. "My parents love me very much. Nurse Meganium told me that they sent me flowers recently and gave me a letter-"

"You're **lying! **You're wrong about your parents...they don't send you any cards. They are all doctored documents inside the hospital and given to you by sick people who lie and feed you twisted lies. You are so naive that you remind me of my sister...such a stubborn, idealistic, stupid girl! The truth is...your parents..._really don't care, do they? They were glad to dump you there and leave you all alone there! I know why they did...because you would get them sick." _

Azuri's purple eyes widened. "No! That's not true! They _do _care about me! Mom and Dad care about me very much! They sent me photos of my brothers and sisters!"

"All right, then. What do your parents look like?" Hibana challenged.

"Umm...they're Azumarill. They're really nice." Azuri said, stammering slightly. She tried to picture them, she really tried. However, she couldn't really remember them that well other than the feeling of...pain and agony. Her eyes widened as something terrible came back into her mind and the memories started flooding back into her as though a hole in her brain had been unleashed.

"N-No...I don't want to remember..." She whined.

"Azuri? Are you all right?" Kentachi asked.

"I see the outsider is showing us her true self. She is showing us how evil and disgusting she really is..." Pure trailed off, smirking at the sight of the little baby pokemon shaking and trembling in fear on the ground.

"How heartless all of you are. You're torturing a child mentally...have you all lost your common sense?" Shiro said, striding up beside Kentachi. "How sad it is to see that all pokemon have lost their decency and respect for life."

"Silence, you stupid outsider! I will not tolerate any more of your back talk!" Chatot hissed. "My minions, will you serve the great Guildmaster well and go kill these outsiders?"

No one spoke. Everyone seemed to be too afraid of him to follow any of his orders.

Azuri shook all over as she remembered the memories she had forgotten. She had believed what the hospital people told her about her parents, but it wasn't the truth. None of it was; it was all lies, deceit wrapped up in a happy face and holding a needle in its arms.

_Flashback _

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, everyone, is so happy, they are, all of them." A child chanted. It sounded like the happy chants of a child absorbed in their own little world. All children, especially pokemon seemed to have an innocent aura to them. This one in particular was an especially innocent one, full of life and unaware of the misery and misfortune that would shortly await her. <em>

_She was playing with her little toys and moving them up and down on her tail. She was so happy and carefree that one couldn't help but feel that same happy energy wearing off on them as well. The Azurill smiled happily as her father came over to her. "Daddy, are you coming to play with me as well?" _

_Her father glared at her. "What need have I to play with childish toys, you little piece of crap? You are supposed to act more like an adult than a child!" _

_"But, daddy..." Azuri pleaded, but she did not expect to be smacked in the face by him. There was a brief blow on her face, but then it disappeared quickly. Her eyes widened and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Daddy...how can you be so cruel?" _

_"What the hell are you, you little monster?" He roared, and smacked her a few more times and then stepped on her toys, crushing them. He paid no attention to her cries of pain and her pleas for him to stop. _

_"Stop it, you meanie! Knock it off and stop hurting my toys!" She cried, jumping at her dad and knocking him over. Her dad hit her with water gun and sent her flying backwards into the wall. The poor Azurill sat back up and tried to come after him, but he knocked her aside. _

_"That was nothing..." She said, and she attacked him with her tail, which was glowing silver. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she was doing it until she saw him fall over, grunting in pain. _

_"Honey, did she attack you again? What kind of beast is she? Why can't we have a normal daughter?" Her mother cried, coming in again and whacking her aside. "Keep your hands off your father, you filthy child! Go back in your closet, you child! You never even show any emotions at all!" _

_"Shut up and stop hurting me, mommy! You're supposed to love me and treat me like a pokemon, not like a piece of garbage!" Azuri shrieked, and then burst out into tears. A strange feeling came over her, a feeling like the kind she got whenever she felt like puking. _

_"Honey, let's call the hospital and take her there. She is such a horrible thing! What are you doing, you devil? Stay away from my fridge!" She howled, before whacking the poor child again with a pot atop the head. Azuri started bleeding from her head, but she would not stop hurting the poor child. "Why does nothing hurt you?" _

_"..." Azuri mumbled under her breath. _

_Two pokemon, an orange monkey and a bunny appeared. "What seems to be the problem?" _

_"Our daughter attacks us constantly!" The mother exclaimed. _

_Azuri's eyes widened. "That's not true! They are the ones who treat me badly! Daddy hit me atop the head when I tried to play with him!" She yelled. _

_"Is this true?" The bunny; a Lopunny, asked, before casting a concerned glance at the little child, who was a sobbing wreck. She noted several bruises on top of her head and her leg, but they all seemed to be healing very fast. "I think, Hi, that they are abusing this poor girl. Let's take her to the hospital." _

_"Y-You'll really take me there?" Azuri stammered. _

_"Of course they will! Send the demon away! I have no need for such a naughty and disgusting child." Her "father" said coldly. "Her brothers and sisters hate her, too." _

_"Silence, you filthy wretches! You seem to think it's funny to beat up on your little girl, don't you? You sick monsters...no wonder she's terrified of you two. Come on, sweetheart, it's all right now." The Lopunny said reassuringly. _

_"What will you do with her?" _

_"We will take her there and shelter her there for a while and then we will start seeing what is wrong with her." Hi replied. There was something unusual about this child. _

_When Azuri got to the hospital, she was so glad to get to meet pokemon who actually treated her like she mattered. She had her own beloved nurse who took care of her and was very kind to her. However, once they began, her nurses started treating her coldly. _

_The experiments. She barely remembered anything-they probably had restrained her and prevented her from remembering through some sort of technique and then tortured her-though what kinds of experiments they had done on her she couldn't remember. She could barely remember anything. _

* * *

><p>Azuri shook all over. "So, then why did they lie to me?" She said, bristling with fury.<p>

"The same reason any parent lies to their child: because they think you're worthless and stupid! That's what my parents did to _me _after my sister was killed by outsiders-they blamed it all on me and ousted me. Luckily, the loving and kind Guildmaster took much better care of me than mine did."

"If you are scared, come see us. We can teach you how to find happiness." Chatot said kindly.

"Really?" Azuri asked.

"But, since you are an outsider, the answer is no." Chatot said, smirking at the horrified look on her face. "In fact, we were preparing to go out and..._transport _the outsiders."

"What do you mean by that?" Koeda asked innocuously.

"You shall see what I mean. We are doing what the Guildmaster wants us to do-purifying the pokemon race."

"Y-You mean...you're going...to _kill all of them?" _Kentachi stammered.

Everyone smiled. "Yes." Loudred said jubilantly. "It's exactly what we're supposed to do. We have to destroy those who pollute the pokemon gene pool, right?"

"You guys are mad." Azuri said. "I DON'T WANT TO JOIN POKEMON LIKE YOU!" She screamed. Suddenly, the windows broke and a cold wind blew in. Chatot's gaze turned to fury.

"Get them all and kill them! Kill the ones outside who are protesting as well!" Chatot barked, but before anyone could act, an alarm outside buzzed.

"ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS OF TREASURE TOWN: OFFICER MAGNEZONE HAS JUST ISSUED A WARNING STATING THAT THERE IS A THREAT OF A MASSACRE OF UNARMED CIVILIANS. THE PERPETRATORS FOR IT ARE UNKNOWN, BUT STAY IN YOUR HOUSES AT ALL TIMES AND DO NOT COME OUT. WE WILL BE SENDING IN AN EXPLORATION TEAM SHORTLY IN ORDER TO COMBAT THIS!"

Everyone paled. "I guess we shall have to postpone our festivities for now. Okay, there is a new announcement: anyone who has slaves shall leave them with Chimecho! She will look after them for you and make sure that they are all right. In a few day's time...we will be looking at the recruits who recruit the most pokemon who need to join, and those that do will be allowed to go out on a special expedition: an expedition in search...of _slaves!" _Chatot proclaimed, and cheering accompanied it.

* * *

><p>Kentachi, Azuri, Shiro, and Shinichi all fled. They ran towards the bewildered protesters and grabbed them. "Come on, hurry up and run!" He hissed towards a young Chikorita, who looked confused.<p>

"But my brother's friend is in there!" She hissed.

"That doesn't matter now! We're wanted now by the Guild and they want to kill everyone here! Hurry up and hide, you guys!" Kentachi hissed back.

"What could be going on over there?" Grovyle wondered as he lay in Kentachi's cabin. Hiyoko and Momo lay near him, all looking quite bored. Suddenly, some other pokemon rushed up towards them. A deer pokemon, a black and white one that was flying in the air, a gray pokemon, and a blue one with red eyes, all followed by Kentachi, Azuri, Shiro, and Shinichi.

"Hide all of them!" He cried. "They are pokemon the Guild wants to kill!"

"Not quite. I am an historian. My name is Mince." The Minccino introduced.

"My name is...Molly. I'm an Emolga." The Emolga said, before flying back and forth in fear.

"I'm Ling." The deer said. "Deerling is my full name, though."

"I'm Nida." Nida said.

"You can't expect to hide _all_ of them here!" Grovyle hissed. "Besides, I have to steal all the time gears! I know I can't just rely on Rosie to steal them!"

"Who's Rosie?"

"My childhood friend. She's a Roselia." Grovyle explained, his face turning pink suddenly.

"Someone has a crush..." Kentachi teased.

"SHUT UP!" Grovyle hissed.

"Anyway, you guys, I thought of an idea. We'll form our own exploration team...for now, anyway. We'll be an independent entity that won't rely on anyone else for help! I will be the leader, and it shall be called...the UNMEI!" Kentachi cried.

"I'll join." Azuri offered.

"As long as there's good food!" Molly cried. Everyone stared at her. She paled. "W-Well...I like good food!"

"Me as well." Nida said timidly. "But what if Koori-kun finds out?"

"It's okay, NiiNii. We'll protect you." Azuri said confidently. For just a moment, her eyes locked with Grovyle's and then she averted her gaze, feeling self-conscious.

"You're such a brave pokemon." Grovyle said.

"Me as well." Ling offered. He smirked as well. _Those fools...they don't know what they're dealing with.  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12 Mirai no Tenkuu (みらいのてんくう)

**A/N:Thanks once again for your interesting reviews, Rikkilucario7! I would like to say that from now on, we're going to take a bit of a break from the Unmei team and focus some more on some other characters that need to be developed, like Te. Nida and Koori need to be fleshed out a bit more, too, and also some of Kentachi's past should be explored in this chapter. Anyhow, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Mirai no Tenkuu (Visions of the Future)<strong>

Treasure Town, or Takara no Machi as the supposedly unsophisticated "outsiders" referred to it as, was really quite nice, Te thought. The people here were kind and friendly towards strangers, and they even welcomed him even though he was an exile from the Guild. Did that mean that the outsiders really weren't as bad as Guildmaster Wigglytuff said they were? He shook his head.

He was glad to be away from that spooky place, anyway. It gave him time to think and clear his thoughts. How long was he supposed to be away from that place, anyway? A few months? A year or two? He couldn't remember, or honestly he just didn't care. He wondered what had happened to Koeda's friend, Lyle. The last time he had seen him was when that creepy Shinx named Hibana had taken them away from their house and to the Guild. How had she known that Lyle was an outsider, anyway?

What was it with the Guild and outsiders, anyway? He couldn't really wrap his mind around the subject at all in order to understand why they were all so afraid of pokemon they didn't really know that well. Was it natural to be terrified of pokemon they didn't even understand, or know personally? Te thought that that was a rather silly way to deal with things they didn't know.

He had only tried to question a few things in their world, and just for that, he was thrown out? Screw that place, then. He didn't want to go back there, not even to his "friend" Koeda-who had sold him out the second he had gotten the chance. He didn't even understand how or why he had been turned into a pokemon in the first place. What was with this weird psychic ability of his, anyway?

He happened to be so preoccupied with these thoughts that he nearly missed bumping into a yellow and white pokemon walking right near him. The pokemon glared at him angrily, her yellow cheeks flashing in anger...wait, CHEEKS? Was this a Pikachu or something? His eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, a bit of fire came out of his mouth and hit the pokemon, who stumbled backwards in shock.

"How dare you hit me!" The pokemon; a white and black mouse of some sort with wings, exclaimed angrily. "Does this mean we'll have to fight or something?"

Te backed away. "No, that's okay. I'm actually against fighting. I just bumped into you by accident, I swear!"

To his surprise, the mouse laughed. "Oh, that's nice. My name is Molly the Emolga. Nice to meet you...is Te your name? My friend Kentachi talks a lot about you." She asked.

"Yes. By Kentachi, do you mean a Buizel...an orange pokemon?" Te asked in curiosity.

"Yep! He talks about you a lot and says that you were tossed aside by those cruel people who live at the Guild up near the end of town. Is that true?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes. I get the feeling they don't like me, because I have amnesia and I question their rules all the time." Te admitted sheepishly.

Molly just laughed. "Oh, that's natural. That's the way people like them are. They always want everyone to be at their beck and call, and when they aren't...well, they get mad and pin the blame on someone. It's just too bad that you were their scapegoat, because you don't seem like a bad guy at all!"

"Are you sure I'm not a bad guy? I mean, they called me an outsider, and that term means I'm someone bad..." Te said in horror, shivering slightly.

"So, you have amnesia, huh? That's too bad. You can't remember your parents at all?" Molly questioned, flying up in the air again.

"Would you quit that?" Te snapped in annoyance.

"Quit what?" Molly asked, staring down at him in confusion.

"Quit flying up in the air with your mouth open! It makes you look weird, and besides I'd prefer to have a conversation with someone who isn't up in the air all the time!" Te snapped.

Molly just laughed. "Sorry, big boy. I can't do that, ya know. I just have to stay up in the air once I start mah flyin'! I can't control it, it's an Emolga's instinct, you know what I mean?"

"What instinct? I wouldn't know...I'm not really a pokemon, you know." Te whispered.

Molly stared at him. "What exactly do ya mean, yer not a pokemon, sweetie? Ya certainly look like a pokemon to me? Ya have a snout, a tail, and paws! What wouldn't make you a pokemon, sweetie?"

"I'm really a human!" Te shouted, causing half of the pokemon they were walking by to stop and stare at him in wonder.

"Are you crazy? Humans are extinct! They hunted themselves to execution! The last human died out around a hundred years ago!" A young pokemon, a Chikorita exclaimed. "Are you some kind of lunatic?"

"Don't draw attention to yourself, Chika." Her older brother, a Bayleef, urged before pulling her to the side and scolding her. "You know that that term is forbidden to be discussed!"

"Why?" Te asked innocently. "It's the truth, I swear! I was once a human, before I became a pokemon!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"You must be lying!" Bayleef exclaimed back. "Koeda told me about you. He said that you were most likely a crazy guy or something!"<p>

"I know what a poke ball is! It's something that humans used to catch pokemon with!" Te cried.

"Prove that it exists, then." The Bayleef challenged.

Suddenly, Molly took out a piece of paper and started drawing until she had finished what looked like a red and white ball. "Is that what ya mean, sugar cube?"

"Yes, but how did you know about it-"

"I found one of them on the outskirts of town one day. It must have been a while ago. I was busy digging around trying to find a nut that I'd left in a special place, and then I came across that object. Of course, I assumed that it was some kind of food, so I tried to eat it. Then I noticed...it was too hard to eat and it almost broke my tooth!"

"Are you sure that that's the absolute truth?" Te asked. Little did he know that someone was spying on them and had overheard every word of their conversation. A shadowy figure was watching, and grinned wickedly, showing evil white teeth. Purple claws glinted.

* * *

><p>"So there he is...the one that Master Dusknoir has been after! The human whom Lord Dialga wants dead! The one who has the power of the Dimensional Scream, the one they call Keni!" The Sableye hissed under its breath. He turned to a green pokemon beside them.<p>

"Your reasoning was spot on, Rosie. How did you figure it out?" He asked.

The Roselia beside him shrugged. "I could tell by how determined he was that he was speaking the truth. Though, isn't there a funny air around him? He reeks of something foul...almost like the scent of a traitor..."

"What are you getting at, Rosie? Of course he's a traitor. He's disloyal to Dusknoir. Hibana-sama was the one who told us about him! Are you ready for the upcoming...EVENT?" Sableye asked.

An excited glint came into her eyes. "Yes...it's about time we start something a little more exciting here. Something that these pokemon will remember for years to come. First, however, let's take care of that little human scum!"

"Not now. You two still must keep watch over him." An imperious voice boomed, and both of them whirled around to see another pokemon approaching. It was a monkey pokemon of some sort. Behind him was a small green deer. "We have kept a close watch over the traitors Hibana-san spoke of. So far we haven't found anything conclusive yet, but there is one thing that troubles me. It's the presence of the Mew. She knows too much."

"They're nothing but a bunch of fools all lined up for the slaughter! When do we get to slaughter them all!" The deerling exclaimed, grinning sadistically.

"Relax, Ling. That will come later. First, we focus our aim on capturing that pig pokemon and then we go and fetch our little..._piglet who escaped. _She is quite a troublesome one, that little one. Shall we go after our targets?" The Monferno asked.

"Not yet. Wait until they've let their guard down. But you know something...Hibana-sama must never learn the truth about who killed her sister. If she knew...then...then I would be in big trouble." Rosie trailed off, shaking slightly.

Te thought he heard noises. All of a sudden, a green deer came flying at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Can I kill you?" The pokemon asked.

"What?" Te stammered.

"We heard you mention you were a human. We have all the answers for you..." The Monferno said, and then he turned to Roselia. "Use Grass whistle."

* * *

><p>Molly and Te fell asleep. Before Te passed out, however...he happened to catch a snippet of a conversation.<p>

"...We also experimented on that little dog...the one you asked about...yes, he is dead. We tried to see how he would do without his legs, but when he resisted, we...sedated him some more, but we found he was dead today. What a worthless specimen."

Te then passed out, never suspecting what was going to happen to him.

* * *

><p>Molly, however, was prepared. She had overheard the entire conversation and had only pretended to fall asleep. As soon as the coast was clear, she flew away and went to alert the Unmei team of the betrayal.<p>

"Hold on there, sweetie. You wouldn't want this little one to die now, would you?" The Deerling asked. In its arms was the Chikorita from before, who squirmed in terror and tried to get away. "No resisting!" He yelled, and then he leapt on the Chikorita and bit into the Chikorita's skin, and ripped the skin off of the poor thing's leg. "That tastes...good. Let me eat the rest of you!"

The poor Chikorita screamed and tried to get away. Molly screamed and flew away.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, what do you think we should do today?" Hiyoko asked. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she stumbled upon something shocking...<p>

"Look, it's our friend...Chika! She's been..._murdered!" _

Sure enough, Chika was lying there, completely stripped of her skin. There were others beside her as well, including her older brother, a bulbasaur, and...and..._Sunflora. _However, she was different. She had been...beheaded. A pool of red surrounded her corpse.

Both of them screamed and ran. The residents of Treasure Town were unaware of the horrible fate that would soon await them. The few who did know were trying their hardest to warn others.

* * *

><p>"Guildmaster, we have an important guest." Chatot said. When the Guildmaster didn't respond, he sighed. "Still asleep again, eh?" He turned to his guest. "Forgive me for his tardiness."<p>

"That's all right by me." The voice said. "I can wait. After all, I _am _a famous explorer."

"We're aware of that, and we also know that you hate outsiders as much as we do. Isn't that right..._Mr. Dusknoir, sir?" _

A ghost pokemon appeared from beside him. "The die has been cast. It appears that fate is smiling down on us. As long as the myth does not come true, we are assured with success."

"What myth, sir?"

"Why, the myth of the human turned pokemon who is supposed to stop the villains." Dusknoir said, his stomach opening up to reveal a pair of wicked teeth.

* * *

><p>Azuri suddenly awoke in a cold sweat, shivering in utter terror. Something bad was headed this way...<p>

"I sense you, too can sense the disaster that is afoot?" Momo asked, coming towards her. "You, too, can sense the changes that most pokemon cannot. You are a telepath like me."

"Yes...I suppose. I don't really understand it myself. I was told that I was by _them." _

_"_Why, who would that be?" Momo asked in curiosity.

"The monkey with the weird mask and the Lopunny." Azuri replied. "They used me for experiments all the time because my parents rejected me for my...unusual powers."

Momo smirked slightly. "Is that so? That is most sad, my child. I wonder when he will get his little gem to fall into his hands."

"Who's that?" Azuri asked.

"Grovyle, the one who steals the Time Gears."

"Time...Gears?" Azuri asked in bewilderment.

"They protect an area, Miss." Grovyle replied, turning to face her. "I sense that you are curious about the subject. I had a partner once...he was quite interested in those things as well...his name was Keni."

"There's a pokemon who claims he was once a human. His name is Te." Shiro said.

Grovyle's eyes widened in horror. "Is that so? Can he really be...alive? I thought for sure that he died."

* * *

><p>Azuri shook suddenly. "I remember now...those people...their names were Hi and Lop. They said they wanted to cure my sickness, so they had me stay in the hospital for a long time...and then they would experiment on me."<p>

"Why were you experimented on?" Grovyle asked.

"I don't know. I just get sick a lot, so I have to stay there because my parents hated me." Azuri said.

"That's interesting. What is your name, child?"

"Azuri. You're Grovyle, right? Momo just told me about you."

"She's the one who misled me with that misleading information in the Secret Forest! What did you mean by that cryptic message!"

"You shall find out in due time. However, part of that message was also meant to inform you that the horrible fate that has visited your time...will soon come to ours. That pokemon...is the one we must all beware. His name is Dusknoir!"

* * *

><p>"...Dusknoir?" A small, trembling voice said.<p>

The voice belonged to Nida. "I hate him. He...he did something terrible..."

Suddenly, she passed out.


	13. Chapter 13 Fuketsu na Hito (ふけつなひと)

A/N:I wonder where RikkiLucario 7 went. She/he hasn't been reviewing this story lately. Anyhow, some more interesting twists are going to be introduced into the story. From now on, expect the amount of violence to go up...a little bit more. There will be more shocking revelations in this chapter, so let's get started!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Fuketsu na Mono (Filthy ones.)<p>

"_Hey...wake up." _

Who was that speaking to him? It was that voice again...the one he always heard in his dreams. He couldn't even tell whether or not it was a male or a female voice, but judging from the pitch, it seemed...female.

"_You have to wake up, Grovyle. The future depends on you. You can't just sit here and do nothing." _

How did the voice know his name? Who was she?

Grovyle stood up, realizing that he was in a void of some sort. It was the kind that was usually experienced in dreams. This dream was such a case. He was just...standing, in darkness. He couldn't see anything even if he wanted to. There was no such thing to be seen in these sorts of dreams. They were usually just the forgettable sorts of dreams that one gets and then forgets about.

"_Hey, stop spacing out. You have a mission to do, Grovyle. You can't slack off now. Remember, find the Time Gears and find your human partner! …...He should still be here somewhere!" _

"_W-Who are you? How do you know my name?" Grovyle asked. "Are you...God?" To his surprise, the voice just giggled. It certainly seemed like one. _

"_Silly...you know who I am. I am...someone who transcends time. Someone who watches everything and everyone. You may call me God if you like. I don't mind, my dear Grovyle." _

_He gasped. "C-Celebi, it's you, isn't it?" _

"_Nope. In due time, you will know who I am. Hopefully, you won't forget this dream when you wake up." _

_Her voice died down to a whisper, a soft, lonely whisper. The voice was totally unknown to him, though...somehow, he thought he recognized it. He didn't know why or how. He wondered if maybe it was a reflection of his conscience. _

"_Beware, Grovyle. The black demon has emerged and is coming to get you. You must inform the others who stand with you and form an army capable of stopping him. That is what you have been chosen to do." The voice continued before fading out. "And...I'm glad..."_

"_Wait!" Grovyle cried, but he heard nothing more. _

* * *

><p>His eyes flew open at that moment and he sat up. He realized that there was a pokemon standing near him with a bored look on her face. It was the Torchic from before. Her blue eyes were full of boredom as she surveyed him. "You were muttering in your sleep. You sure you're not some psycho?"<p>

"Hey, stop it, Hiyoko-chan!" Azuri scolded. The young Azurill came over to her friend's side and glared at her before flashing an apologetic look in Grovyle's direction. "I'm sorry. Hiyoko-chan just tends to put her mouth before her money."

"Hey, are you insulting me, Azuri!" Hiyoko cried. A few veins were popping out on her forehead.

"Nope. Just teaching you some manners. He is a guest." Azuri corrected.

"I suppose your parents taught you those good manners, then." Grovyle said, before sitting up and smiling slightly at her. She flinched for some reason.

"Well, my parents abandoned me. They gave me away to the hospital because I was sick and I needed to be quarantined." Azuri said, her voice a dead whisper. "At least, that's what they _told me when I came there. But I know the truth now. They left me to die. They didn't want me there. They abused me and treated me like dirt. However, they covered that up by taking me to the hospital." _

Grovyle shook his head in disgust. "It's too bad that your parents have been so cruel to you. As far as I can tell, you just seem like an ordinary young pokemon who just has had a lot of bad luck in your life. I'm sorry for your abuse. Not all pokemon are fit to be parents, and clearly they were not good people."

"What about _your parents,_Grovyle?" Hiyoko asked, staring at the green lizard in interest. He was quite an interesting fellow. There seemed to be a lot that he was hiding, though...exactly who was he? He was also quite mysterious.

Grovyle frowned upon hearing her. "You know...I don't know who they are. I can't really remember if I ever had parents. I know I must have had them. I'm sorry."

"What were you saying in your sleep?" Azuri asked in curiosity.

"Nothing. I can't really remember them that well. Sorry." Grovyle said, but Azuri shook her head.

"That's okay. I don't need to know. By the way, where is Kentachi?" Azuri asked.

"He went out into town in order to try and end the bouts of violence that the Guild is trying to promote. At least, that's what he told me." Grovyle said. He turned to stare at the Nidorina beside him, who was just beginning to regain consciousness.

Her red eyes opened for a few moments and then her eyes widened. "W-What...where am I? Where is this? A-Azuri, why did you bring me here instead of bringing me back to Koori-kun's place? You know how mad he'll become if he learns that I'm not where I'm supposed to be." She said, shivering slightly. There was a look of perpetual fear in her eyes.

Grovyle could relate very well with that feeling. Most of his life, he had always been afraid and alone, afraid of life, of pokemon trying to kill him, of even being true to himself. He did not like the fact that the present world he had traveled to seemed to be already falling to pieces. Was it even possible that hope remained? Were these few pokemon really the only ones who could help stop Dusknoir?

"...How many of you are in alliance with me?" He asked.

Azuri stared at him in confusion. "If you mean, someone who is part of this group, or people who don't buy into the lies, then...I think besides me, Hiyoko, Shinichi, Momo, Shiro, Kentachi, Molly, Ling, and Mince...I don't really know if anyone else is willing to help us." She finished.

"What do you mean, by help? Who is he, really? Are you supporting a criminal, Azuri-chan? You do know who he is, don't you? He's an outlaw who is wanted for stealing Time Gears!" Nida exclaimed. "Koori-kun showed me a picture with his name on it!"

Momo smiled slightly. "It's all right. We know we can rely on Grovyle. You'd best return home safely, Nida-chan. Unless of course you want to get caught up in more than you can handle." She said.

"I-Is something bad going on?" Nida asked. She glanced around desperately. "I'm beginning to think that they don't want me around at the Guild anymore. Even Koori-kun...seems to hate me now."

"You don't have to be his punching bag anymore!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "You can be free of him if you come with us!"

Nida shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to head home now."

As she turned and ran out, Shiro sighed. "There's a lot of things we have to get done now. Kentachi said we're a rescue team-exploration team, whatever you call it. So that means that somehow we have to present ourselves as a group that people would like to join. Actually, I don't think Kentachi's the best person to have going into town-they don't like him very much." His red eyes seemed to indicate that he knew more than he was letting on.

"What are you hiding?" Momo asked dangerously. "Shiro, we've known you for a long time. Kentachi and I have known you the longest, but still we need to be completely honest. No one should keep any secrets from each other."

"That's dumb. Everyone has things they'd rather keep to themselves-their flaws, their shortcomings, their mistakes, their regrets...so why treat it as a sin to keep it hidden? Shouldn't it be better to disclose it at the proper time rather than be forced to spill all of your secrets?" Azuri suggested. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"My, my, despite her looks, Azuri seems to be _quite _perceptive." Shiro praised.

"She ain't the stupidest character around, that's for sure." Hiyoko remarked. "I dunno if I wanna be a hero or do something that stupid. Count me out."

"Hiyoko-chan...don't you want to go out with Mince? I know you like him..." Momo taunted, causing Hiyoko's cheeks to flush bright red.

"Who? That stupid historian...nah, he's so boring and stuffy that he'd put Dialga to sleep with his history." Hiyoko said.

* * *

><p>Kentachi sighed as he walked past many pokemon, all of whom shot him nasty glares. He didn't know what to do. None of them had been very receptive or welcoming towards him. He was an outsider here-he knew that. Still, even from the time he was very young, he had always wanted to belong, to have a house and family to return to. That was why his buddies were so dear to him, they were the closest things he had to family.<p>

So that was why when he saw the crowd of villagers all whispering at something ahead of them, he knew that something was wrong. He didn't know what, but his stomach was churning. That was never a good thing. His green eyes widened as he came upon the sight of dozens of murdered pokemon. Their blood-and their organs were strewn all across the town.

Numerous stores had been broken into as well. The Marowak Dojo had been plundered and its tent had been burned to the ground. Marowak, the owner, was standing outside it, looking utterly devastated. The Kecleon store was crowded with pokemon, all of whom were desperately trying to figure out what was going on. None of them seemed to have a clue as to what was going on.

"...I heard that the Guild did it." A Lickitung whispered to his left.

"...Really? I heard that someone tried to stop it. A Tepig and an Emolga." An Aron said to his right.

"...That's scary!" A Minun whined.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Kentachi uttered, pushing his way through the crowd. Finally, he managed to come up to the front of the line. "What's going on?" He asked a Pachirisu, who shrugged its shoulders.

"I don't know much, buddy, but apparently a bunch of wackos from the Guild up on the hill came down to the town late last night. They massacred around twenty or thirty pokemon. A few store owners were killed. You know the guy who runs the link shop? He's dead. Electivire tried to protect the children who were being killed by some guy with antlers, and he was killed on the spot. I think a few rescue teams were killed as well-Team Poochy, I believe their name was?-Yeah, they tried to help and got themselves killed as well. Don't try and be a hero, buddy. You look like the type to me. It won't get you anywhere."

"Yeah? So what if I haven't lost my hope? I don't care what you say!" Kentachi cried.

The Pachirisu walked away and then a familiar figure came up to him. It was a tall brown pokemon with a little baby sticking out of its stomach. It had two horns on the side of its head and its arms were lined with claws and little knobs sticking out on its back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dear. I think you and I should have a talk-in private." She said, before pulling Kentachi aside, ignoring his attempts to get away.<p>

"Hey! What do you want?" He cried as they went into her shop.

"I've seen you before. I know where it is now. You came here years ago, as a young cub, when your family was killed. Your name is Kentachi, right? I'm Kangaskhan, the owner of this shop here. I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd, due to that...scar on your chin."

"What? This...I don't remember where I got it at." Kentachi lied.

"No. I know full well what that mark is and what it stands for. You've been branded, haven't you? You're a..._tainted one. _Or so they say. Do you know what they mean when they call you that?"

When Kentachi shook his head, she sighed.

"I really shouldn't be saying this, dearie, but you must know, sooner or later, before others see it. You are a _tainted one. What that means is that your blood is not pure. _You know how normal pokemon parents breed with one of their species? Your mother didn't do that. She mated with a pokemon outside of her species. The children who are born from that are called filthy ones because some of them have deficiencies or things you wouldn't normally see in normal children. It would have been fine if your mother had mated with a water type. But she didn't. She mated with...a _ground type. I remember the day you and your parents came in here. Your mother was a Floatzel, but your father...was a __**Flygon. **_Both of them didn't look very healthy. Obviously, they were branded as heretics and the Guild considered them criminals. Your family was once a member of the Guild until something happened. Am I right?" She asked.

Kentachi's green eyes widened slightly. "That doesn't make sense! I don't have any...defects or anything like that!"

"Here's the proof. Normal Buizel do not have green eyes, yours are green, proving that your father was a Flygon. Next, your tail is a little unusual in that it isn't shaped like a typical Buizel tail. Yours is curved at the sides, like a Flygon's. You don't have any wings, but you seem to be afraid of heights. That's an incredibly odd fear for a water type to have. Also, electric attacks don't affect you very much, do they? That's why you hang around electric types and avoid grass types so much!"

Kentachi's eyes widened as suddenly the memories returned. Memories he did not wish to recall. Memories of his father, the silent man who always covered his face out of shame for being a traitor, memories of his loving, caring mother, who did her best with what she had, and his brother, his kind-hearted little brother...all filled his being. "N-No...I don't w-want to remember what happened to them! They were..._murdered _by someone! All I know is that someone with red eyes did it!"

Kangaskhan nodded her head solemnly. "Yes. The person who did that is at the Wigglytuff Guild right now-his name is..._Dusknoir. _I have heard tales about him, namely that he is a famous explorer, but somehow, there's a darker side to him than we imagined, isn't there, Kentachi?"

"W-Who are you? How do you know so much about me?" Kentachi asked, staring at her with fearful eyes.

Kangaskhan sighed and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I was supposed to take you and flee in case the Guild would do anything to your family. It seems they didn't do it-not even those racist cowards were capable of committing such an atrocity. But Dusknoir is capable of mass murder and much worse. You must not let him do what he plans to do here."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kentachi asked, his eyes wide with unshed tears.

"I must. Your father told me to tell you these things in case anything ever happened to him. I'm sorry-I thought you'd died whenever the massacre happened. I tried to look for you, but I couldn't find you. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't be of any more help. I was such a powerless fool then." She said.

"Something bad this way is coming!" Her baby chirped.

"Thank you." Kentachi said before turning to leave.

"Wait! Here, take this. It will help you along the way." Kangaskhan said and handed him a tiny orange orb. "This belonged to your mother."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you." Kentachi whispered. "I'm sorry."

As he left, Kangaskhan sighed and turned to her disaster of a house. "It looks like I'll have to clean up later-"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you tell him too much?" <strong>A dark voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Kangaskhan demanded. Suddenly, a hand went over her mouth.

"**You know too much. Time to change that. You will die." **The voice said.

"D-Don't kill me!" She begged.

"**Fine. Instead, you will...forget everything that just happened now! Including that Buizel, his parents, and the fact that you are against Dusknoir! You will be a faithful servant of his who will serve him to the end of your life!" **The voice boomed. 

A different Kangaskhan emerged. She bowed slightly. "As you wish, Lord..._Darkrai." _

"_**There is a different task I must tend to, now. I must find the human with the Dimensional Scream...and wipe them out!" **_

"Do you mean the boy who just left now?"

"No. He has met up with him before. The one that calls himself...Te...must die!"

Darkrai's blue eyes shone in triumph. "Yes...everything will go our way. Those fools will never stop us."

A small figure watched them in shock. It was Te! He couldn't believe what he had just heard!

"I've got to get help!" He cried but unfortunately, Darkrai saw him and smiled evilly.

"Aah, so the trump card has fallen right into my hands! You are the one who will overthrow Lord Dusknoir and Dialga!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have amnesia and I was once a human!"

"Is that right? How fortuitous, then!? I get to kill the mythical hero here with my own two hands!"

As Te's world went black, he thought he heard a voice.

"Stop right there!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, <em>Hibana <em>came in front of Te and glared at Darkrai.

"I will not allow you to kill him! He may be an outsider, but he does not deserve the punishment of death!"

"Why, child? Wasn't it Lord Dusknoir who saved your life?"

Hibana shook her head. "No. I remember who killed my sister. It was Rosie who did it. Te, or _Keni, _was the one who saved my life that day."

"But he was a human!" Darkrai protested.

"Of course he was a human! But he saved my life and that's why when I first saw him...I thought he looked familiar!"

"Hibana, I am ashamed of you. I saved you and have gotten you to the rank of standing in as my double agent. Yet here you stand saying you are on the human's side? You do realize you're praising a posthumous person, right?" Dusknoir chuckled.

"Sir, we have lucked out. We have found the human. He has been turned into a measly little Tepig and he has lost his memory. He's perfectly useless now. Shall we use him as bait for Grovyle?"

Dusknoir snickered. "Yes. First, let's use Rosie for all she's worth. However, Hibana...I'm afraid that since you've crossed us, now you'll have to die like your worthless sister."

Hibana braced herself, preparing for the impact. It never came. Instead, she looked up and realized that the Buizel from a few days ago was there, standing in front of her.

"Need some help?"

"What do you want?" Hibana growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Dusknoir demanded. "Do you think you can simply push me aside, runt?"

Kentachi snickered. "You don't scare me...Dusky. My name is...Kentachi."

* * *

><p><em>AN:At this point, Kentachi is probably around level 29 or 30, and he knows Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Sonic Boom, and Swift. The lowest levels are Shinichi who is at level 17, Hiyoko who is at level 18, Molly, who is at level 20, and Mince, who is at level 22. Azuri is around level 26. She knows Ice Beam, Slam, Water Gun, and Rest. Dusknoir is around level 40 or 41 at this point, so it's quite possible that Kentachi can give him a little bit of a challenge. Nida and Koori are not very high in level. _

_It looks like Hibana's having a change in philosophy, doesn't it? BTW, don't expect the story to become happier any sooner. This is going to be extremely dark and depressing. I know I introduced Darkrai, but he's an early bird. _


	14. Chapter 14 Eiyou no Un

A/N:Expect more updates as long as I have ideas. Thank you for your support Rikkilucario7! I really appreciate it. Anyhoo, time to expand upon Te's character and get more in depth with Koori's character and his relationship with Nida! BTW, there's always a particular song I play with each character. I have one that I play for Te. It's a secret, heh heh heh...

Chapter 14 Eiyo no Un

* * *

><p>"Aren't you glad that that outsider is no longer here, Koeda?" A blue crocodile to the side of Koeda asked, putting a piece of fruit in his mouth and eating it with his mouth open. "I mean, seriously, what was The Guildmaster thinking whenever he let him join?"<p>

Koeda's red eyes turned sad. He did miss Te, for a little while. But his love for the Guildmaster was much greater than that, so he did not need the trivial beings that were called friends. Such things did not matter to him anymore. He had his family here in the Guild, so he didn't need anyone else, more less-anything else in the entire world.

If someone were to tell him that his way of thinking was twisted and that he was brainwashed, he would probably never listen to a thing they said, as his mind had been with the cult so long that he no longer recalled anything else about his life before the guild. He did remember, of course-his inattentive mother, his abusive, constantly absent father, and his whiny little siblings.

He was snapped out of his reverie upon seeing a tiny figure come through the door. _She _seemed to be a blue dinosaur with red eyes and white fangs. There was something about her that made Koeda feel sad. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was due to the fact that she seemed to be utterly terrified of everything and of everyone. She kept on flinching the entire time the police officer kindly spoke to her and told her that outsiders were not allowed here.

"...But I have to see Koori-kun! I have to apologize for being so late yesterday!" The dinosaur protested.

"She's with me, so don't harangue my girl." Koori said, before stumbling out of his chair. He was drunk again, like always, Koeda noted. He seemed to be a regular alcoholic. He smelled bad, his table manners were horrible, but he was a pleasant guy overall. That is, when he wasn't drunk. When he was drunk...well, that was a story to save for another day. Surely, he was kind to his girlfriend.

The Totodile; Koori, smiled politely at the officer and cast a look at the dinosaur. She came in behind him silently. When they had come up the stairs to the main room, he glared at her. "Where the hell have you been, Nida? I waited for you all last night, and you never showed up! Didn't I tell you not to go out and see other men! I work for you..."

"No, Koori-kun, that's not what happened. I met some friends and we talked so long that I didn't even realize time had flown by so long. I wanted to come over, but I couldn't." She explained briefly. Koeda could tell she was lying. If there was one thing he despised, it was lying. Of course, one of the Guildmaster's precepts was for all pokemon to never lie. Did they all follow it? Unfortunately, no.

That was why, Chatot had explained to them the other day in a secret meeting, that they were supposed to be the ones who would guide the rest of the world by destroying the ones who caused the chaos in the world. They would be heroes and founders of a utopia where no outsiders or tainted blood would ever, ever touch them. They would be free and happy and everyone who loved the Guildmaster would live on, while the rest of the pokemon died.

"You lying witch! You think you're so great and all!" Koori screamed before slapping her in the face, sending her flying. He then strode over to her and scratched her in the ear. He then hit her with Water Gun. No one spoke. Everyone watched in shock at this public spectacle, and then suddenly they started cheering.

"Hit her some more!" Bidoof cried. "Golly, she's one of them outsiders, ain't she? Give her a good hard sluggin'!"

"That was a really good punch. Hit her in the stomach, and then maybe she'll go into labor!" Pure joked. Half of the Guild pokemon at this point were joining in with blows of their own to toss at Nida. Tim was throwing little chunks of logs at her, which she dodged, Dugtrio tossed mud in her face so she couldn't see the blows they were inflicting on her. The one who took the most sadistic pleasure out of it, however...was..._Chimecho. _Chimecho was shouting insults at her while Pearl sat there laughing and threatening to swipe up the girl beside her who was cringing in horror.

Koeda was too shocked to say anything. He couldn't believe his eyes. What had this girl done wrong to warrant such hate? Sure, she may be an outsider, but as far as he could tell, she had been very obedient to Koori. So she did not deserve this much punishment when she had clearly done nothing wrong. He felt very disgusted. What kind of monsters had he joined when he had signed up here?

He dropped his glass of juice, which shattered on the floor. No one seemed to notice or pay it any heed, instead the crowd's chants of "Hit her harder!" and "Stupid bitch gets what she deserves!" became louder and louder. His fists tightened, and he decided to go to Chatot for help. Surely, he would listen to him and stop this madness.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Chatot appeared, looking for all the world, clearly frustrated about something.<p>

"Master Chatot, can you stop all of this?" Koeda cried. Chatot couldn't hear him over the roar of the crowd, but then he squawked loudly,

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He boomed.

"She's an outsider, sir, and she went in without permission." Pure said simply. "She's Koori's girlfriend."

"Has she done anything else bad?" Chatot asked warily.

"No. I think it's funny to throw things at her!" Bidoof cried.

Suddenly Chatot unleashed a Fury Attack on Bidoof and sent him flying into a table. He got a bad bruise on his head. "ALL OF YOU, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The room grew silent. Every occupant stopped to look at Chatot in confusion.

"I thought this is what you wanted us to do." Tim said, utterly confounded.

"There is a distinct difference between _teaching outsiders their place-_and _sadistically torturing them __for no reason. _Not only that, but you are beating up on a _woman! A woman, the giver of life! How low can you morons get?" _

"She's _my _girlfriend, so I should be allowed to treat her any way I want. Women are nothing more than property, anyway." Koori said before smirking at the bruised, beaten, and battered Nidorina. "There's no escape for you, Nida. Obviously, he'll be on my side."

Koori was sent flying backwards by Chatot's Peck.

"Though I may hate outsiders, though I may condone killing of outsiders...outsider or not, there is one thing I will _never _tolerate under any circumstances, and that is the abuse or torture of women. Women are _not your playthings. _You are to treat them with respect. Just as you would a child born under the Guildmaster's love. The Guildmaster does not approve of domestic abuse." Chatot said.

"I don't remember reading that on the list." Bidoof remarked. "Did you just make it up on the spot or something?"

"No, you fool! Both I and the Holy Guildmaster grew up in homes that had our poor mothers being treated like baggage by the fathers. Sadly, most of the pokemon world is still extremely sexist. I will _not tolerate sexism here. You are all children of the Guildmaster, thus you are all equal and must treat each other nicely. Though the outsiders don't count." _

His eyes scanned the crowd. "Therefore, any man here who somehow thinks he is better than a woman and wishes to think of himself as a member of the Guild can leave."

Half of the crowd got up and walked out the door. Croagunk was among them. Bidoof remained.

"Why are you still here, Bidoof? I saw you throwing things at her." Chatot growled. "Go apologize."

Bidoof cringed at the thought of having to apologize to an outsider, but nonetheless he did as he was told.

"It's all right. I deserved it, anyway." Nida said sadly. She now had a black eye, five cuts on her arms and legs, one piece of glass stuck in her arm, several bruises on her legs and back, and her front leg was twisted from Koori beating up on it. Somehow, she managed to stagger to her feet and walk over to Chatot with Koori. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Chatot, sir. I admit now that I had doubts about you and your kind, but I now realize how mistaken I was."

"That is all right, child. Come and let me feed you some food and then we have a special guest coming to speak to us about how best to create an ideal world for the Guildmaster and our kind."

"Who is coming?" Koeda asked curiously.

"Now is not time to ask questions." Chatot said. "For now, just relax and work on trying to find more recruits to save the world."

* * *

><p>Te sighed as he stared at the house in front of him. "Are you sure this is meant for me?"<p>

"Absolutely, sir. Lots of people have been disowned by that kooky place up there. You can stay here as long as you like, as long as you pay the rent every month." The Mudkip beside him said. "Tell me your name."

"Te."

"My name is Kip." Kip said before reaching out to shake his hoof. "Well, I have some work to attend to, so if you can excuse me...I'll be on my way, now." He smiled and then walked away.

Te entered his new house, and saw that it was a nice little place. It was small and comfy, and it looked like it would be a nice place for him to live in. It was much better than being cooped up in that creepy old guild. He wondered how Koeda was doing.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed as he stared at Azuri interacting avidly with Kentachi. The young mouse had attracted his attention ever since she had first met him. Everything about her was so...interesting. She had a good sense of humor, she was cute, intelligent, and funny. But there was something else about her that he could notice. Everyone else seemed not to notice, but he could tell. Shinichi was smarter than he looked-he knew that Azuri only pretended to be happy on the outside.<p>

On the inside, there was something she was keeping locked up away from everyone else. Something that made her heart ache badly. He wondered if it was because of her being experimented on as a child that had caused her to push everyone away.

"Azuri..." He muttered.

Her purple eyes traveled to his brown eyes. He stammered slightly... "N-Nothing. I just wondered if you'd tell us a bit about your family."

Her eyes grew pained. "My family...? What a joke. They abandoned me. They decided that because of my _abilities, _I was a reject, and abandoned-"

"What abilities?" Kentachi asked.

"...Never mind. I mean that I am quite strong."

"Of course. With your ability Huge Power, it occasionally makes your moves twice as strong." Kentachi said.

She smiled slightly. "It's not time to tell you everything yet about my parents, my life in the hospital..."

Her mind returned to that of her parents. Her father had been a cruel man, hadn't he? She remembered his angry face, his cursed words, and her mother had been a horrible person as well..

"I'm going for a walk." She said before walking out the door.

"Wait!" Kentachi cried. "Aren't you wanted by the hospital?"

"Probably. But they'll never find me." Azuri said. "I'll see you all later."

"Stay here." Kentachi advised, before grabbing her tail.

"What are you saying? I can take care of myself!" She cried.

"No, you can't. You are only a child. How old are you?"

"...Twelve, I think." She said. "Level-wise, I'm around level 26."

Everyone gasped.

"I have trained myself somewhat over the years I've been cooped up in the hospital. I can do this!" She cried, and froze part of the door solid. "Or this!" She shot out a water gun, which blasted the door open.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground in pain. "Oh no...not again."

"What's wrong?" Kentachi asked.

"Sometimes...if I overuse my moves, my body goes into overdrive..." She moaned.

"What happened earlier?" She asked.

"...Hibana was attacked by a man named Dusknoir."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"The final evolved form of Duskull. He is my enemy from the future. He and Darkrai...those two are responsible for the death of my partner Keni. He was reincarnated as that fellow you met, Te." Grovyle explained.

"Wow! So _he's a human?" _Shinichi exclaimed. "That's awesome! Here I thought they were only myths."

Azuri stared at them in confusion. "What do you mean by human? What is that?"

"An ancient species that went extinct many generations ago due to disease, starvation, and competition among us pokemon." Momo explained before staring at Kentachi. "Te is living in a little house right now. He needs to be protected, you know. He IS the hero."

"Hey! I'm the one who saved his life!" Kentachi cried. "By the way, where's Mrs. Grumpy Fangs?"

"She's back at the Guild for an important meeting." Hiyoko said before yawning. "That's what she told me to tell you. She said she was grateful that we saved her life, but next time, we should not touch her because she learned that outsiders like us are evil."

"That sounds like a load of nonsense." Kentachi said. "Honestly..._how do they get those morons to believe that crap?" _

"Brainwashing, what else?" Hiyoko said.

Te sighed as he sat on his bed. Suddenly, his eyes widened as a strange sensation came over him. "No...not this feeling again. Is it that ability of mine?"

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in Treasure Town. There was literally no one around. It was like everyone had been lost to the hands of time. Suddenly, he saw a blue flash of light come from somewhere near his right. His eyes widened as he saw another one. <em>

"_What is that...? Lightning?" _

_He smelled salt. His nose crinkled as he realized that he was stepping on two carcasses. _

_He screamed. Suddenly a figure appeared in his line of vision. It was...DUSKNOIR. _

"_Hello there, human. I am aware of your ability to see the future. Dialga wants that power destroyed. I'm surprised, actually. I never thought a human would escape his wrath. It was so easy to track you down." _

"_What do you want from me?" He cried. He realized that he was human again!_

"_Simple. Tell us where Grovyle is and then we'll let you live!" _

"_What was that blue light from earlier?" _

"_What blue light?" Dusknoir asked in bewilderment. "Never mind. There is no place for a person like you...now... DIE!" _

Te shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. "Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent as the black ghost pokemon came onto the stage and started speaking.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I assume you are all aware of the grave danger that is awaiting us. Several Time gears have gone missing as of yet. Time is freezing. There is one source to blame, and that is the villain known as Grovyle..."

Everyone gasped.

"Is that true?" Bidoof cried.

"Not only that, but there is something else...he is also another outsider! For, you see...Grovyle is from the future! He had a partner as well...a human named Keni. He died, but he is still with us today...as the pokemon named TE!"

Everyone gasped.

"He will bring about the end of the world!" Dusknoir exclaimed. "That is why I am sending out orders to all of you..." He then aimed his hypnosis at everyone in the guild. "You must find the one called Te and bring him to me! Find Grovyle and stop the theft of the time gears!"

"Yes, my lord." Bidoof, Chatot, Pearl, and the rest of the Guild said.

"Also, if you find any outsiders, kill them!"

Everyone cheered.

Koori prodded Koeda. "Isn't this exciting?"

Koeda nodded. "Yes...but somehow it doesn't make sense."


	15. Chapter 15 Te no Unmei (てのうんめい)

**A/N:Now, thanks to Rikkilucario7, it's time to update again! Time to add in some interesting plot twists...now is when things get interesting...**

**Chapter 15 Te no Unmei **

* * *

><p>"So, where should we look for Te?" Bidoof asked. He had never once known that Te was a human. That was an interesting insight into a side of Te he had never seen before. As far as he knew, Te was really only a sweet, kind-hearted young pokemon who had been rude enough to question the Guildmaster's rules and as such, he had been punished for being a traitor by being exiled.<p>

But he was really a _human _who was a bad person? Someone who was going to bring about the end of the world? So that meant that their brief time together was coming to an end. They had to bring him back to Dusknoir, for the sake of all Pokemon around the world. All of them who were suffering due to Grovyle's stealing Time Gears, all of them would be happy with the new world the Guild master was building, right?

"Are you ready for this, Bidoof? I mean, I'm not too keen on bringing him back, but you know how it goes." Tim said sadly. "He was a good guy and all, but to think he'd be someone this bad..."

"I know...but orders are orders." Bidoof trailed off. He didn't allow himself to feel one bit of sadness as he got ready to go search around the outsiders' town, Treasure Town. Down there was where every disease lurked, where every evil that could possibly be committed by Pokemon existed. To do so was considered treason of the highest degree unless there was good reason to intrude on the outsider's environment.

"I'm sorry, Te..." He whispered to himself as he got ready with the rest of the Guild to join them in their hunt for the one who doomed them all.

Te sat up in his bed, and yawned and stretched. As soon as he got to his front door, he noticed that the landlord from yesterday was frantically knocking at his door. He opened it and stared at him in confusion.

"Are you a human, like all these Pokemon are saying?" The Mudkip stammered.

"Yes...or at least, I _used to be. _I don't remember anything, though."

"So, it is true! You are dooming the planet. I'm sorry, I can't let you stay here anymore!" The Mudkip screamed. He looked like he was about to cry, actually.

"Why? Why are they doing this?" Te cried.

"I don't know. They just told me that they had to do this because a ghost type Pokemon told them it was for the greater good. They're evil, so don't let yourself get sucked in by their darkness. Live on, hero..." The Mudkip whined as Te ran as fast he could until all of a sudden, he was using Flame Wheel to smash everything he could find. He didn't know why, he just suddenly felt destructive...

"I have to find those people from before! Kentachi and his friends...they can help me!" He whispered to himself as he ran towards the woods...only to find a whole group of the Guildmaster's workers standing there. Koeda was there as well. His red eyes widened upon seeing Te.

"Te...thank goodness you're alive!" He cried before darting to his side. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Koeda, why are you showing emotions for someone who is dooming our world?" Tim asked in confusion. "Does this mean that you do not support us in our goal to help the Pokemon race?"

"I finally realized something now. While you guys were beating up on Nida, I realized how wrong I was to think that you people were great. You guys are twisted and evil and only want to divide the world and not help it. You don't give a crap about people other than your own miserable selves. This is only a cult and sadly I was brainwashed by you morons...Te, let's go..." Koeda cried.

Tears were forming in Te's eyes. "Why do you want to help me?"

"You've been my inspiration. No matter what I said to you, you always stuck by my side. I'm sorry for all of that. Let's be friends from now on, okay?" Koeda asked.

Tears streaked down Te's face as the two of them ran but suddenly Chatot was upon them in an instant, squawking like crazy.

"Don't you go any further, you rotten thing! You won't get away with this!"

"Get away with what?" Te asked.

"You are a human...a miserable, deceitful human who must die!" Chatot cried. Suddenly, he unleashed his Drill Peck on Te...who waited for the impact. It didn't come, and when he lifted his head, his eyes widened upon seeing _Koeda _standing in front of him taking the blows for him.

"No, don't do this for me! I don't deserve any of it!" He cried.

"I'm sorry...for being so cruel. You must run away." Koeda whispered.

Te's eyes widened upon seeing Koeda smile at him before he knocked over Chatot and raced over to the woods.

* * *

><p>He ran in the other direction until he bumped into a familiar blue pokemon. She stared at him for a moment. He stared at her purple eyes for a moment and was mesmerized by them.<p>

"What are you doing here, Te? Isn't it dangerous?" She asked dully.

"You're that pokemon that hangs around Kentachi, aren't you? Tell me where he is!" Te cried, shaking the blue mouse until her purple eyes widened.

"He's...He's trying to help the green one right now...the one who is injured...your friend who just ran off...I can take you to him if you want." She whispered. "You are the hero, right?"

"Yes, I am. I don't think I'm qualified to be a hero, though. All I've done so far is trouble everyone else and now everyone wants to kill me."

"I don't think so. I'm envious of you. You have everything I've never had...friends, a normal life. I've always been an outcast." She whispered quietly.

"By the way, what's with that mark on your tail?" Te asked.

"What mark?" The Azurill asked.

"The strange black thing." Te pointed out.

"That? Oh, I don't know what it is. It's probably a mole or something." The Azurill said. "My name is Azuri, by the way."

As they ran farther up, the blue pokemon didn't seem to tire at all, rather she seemed rather agile. That was most unusual for a pokemon so small. He noticed that she seemed to be sweating a little as well, and she didn't look very good.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as she panted.

"That's a bit hard for me to do. My legs are so tiny that it's hard for me to walk at all without tripping over my tail. Do you think perhaps you can...carry me?" Azuri moaned. "You have strong legs."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. She nodded, and he sighed. "Climb on. We still have a ways to go."

"Should we follow them, Master Dusknoir?" A Sableye asked his master, who was watching them from up in the tree.

"Yes, but at a distance. The blue one is nothing but a baby. She won't matter. We can let her live. He has to die. The one who stands in my way is the Tepig."

"But I thought you never spared anyone." Rosie pointed out.

"Idiot. Baby pokemon are different. Besides, they can't put up a fight, so they're worthless. We may as well let her go." Dusknoir scoffed. His eyes lit up upon seeing the orange weasel come out to meet them. "Now, let's go!"

He raised his hands up in the air and a black sphere grew in his hands. His target was the orange weasel. "Prepare to die, you annoying pest."

Azuri looked up in shock. "Kentachi, look out!" She cried. However, she was too late to reach him.

The blast came towards Kentachi, who had no time to dodge. He covered his eyes and looked away. _Oh, well. I suppose I'm going to die now. _

* * *

><p>He looked up and saw that the blast hadn't hit him at all. Instead, it had hit an unintended victim...<em>Te. <em>The brown pig was barely standing. His paws and legs were covered with red blood, which dripped down on the grass, staining it red.

"Run away, Te!" Kentachi screamed.

"I've always wondered why you were so brave. I've always been a coward who could never do anything right. You're a great person, Kentachi." Te said, before smiling a little.

Koeda came rushing over to him, but before he could do anything, Sableye used Slash...and tore Te's chest open, leaving three deep scars. Blood oozed out of his wounds and at that time the world seemed to freeze.

Koeda stared in horror at his friend who was bleeding to death in front of him, Kentachi was too horrified to say anything, and Shinichi and Shiro looked like they were about to cry. The only one who did do anything was Azuri. She screamed his name loudly.

"Azuri...you're something else. I know you can help Kentachi stop Dusknoir. Koeda can help as well, right, Koeda?" Te's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

"No, Te, you can't leave me! You're my friend!" Koeda screamed, before picking him up and cradling him in his arms. He didn't care if the blood stained his chest at all. "Don't die, please! Don't die!"

"I'm sorry, Koeda, for being such a useless person. I suppose the world will be over now that there is no hero...to protect it...please, I want to tell you, Koeda, that I will always remember..." At that moment, Te's eyes closed and the light left him. His body grew limp in Koeda's arms.

"No...no...Te...Te? Please...wake up! You can't go! Te, this is a joke, isn't it? Please, open your eyes...TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed. His eyes were overflowing with tears now as he sobbed into the body of his dead friend.

"It seems the world is fine now. Now that the so-called "hero" is dead, I can actually take over! We just have to kill Grovyle!"

"...Why?" A soft voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Dusknoir hissed.

"...Why did you kill him?" Azuri whispered, before staring at him with angry violet eyes. Her eyes were also watery as well from crying.

"Isn't it obvious, brat? He threatens the world. Now get out of my way. I have no intention of killing you." He said.

* * *

><p>Azuri didn't move. She stood there and glared at him. Then, something odd happened. Her eyes started to flicker and change in color until they were blood-red. Her eyes narrowed. She still said nothing, and then all of a sudden, her tail shone bright white. She was going to use Iron Tail.<p>

She hit Dusknoir, and sent him flying through the air. "You sick bastard. You're going down first." She growled. Her eyes stared at him with pure malice. Somehow, Dusknoir felt something surrounding him. Something invisible was penetrating his very being and enshrouding him in darkness...he screamed in agony as he passed out.

Suddenly, one of the Sableeye decided to free his master and leapt at Azuri, who didn't even blink as she blinked for a moment and then the Sableeye's leg came flying clean off. She then whispered, "Die." In an instant, the Sableeye's head went off like a cork, spraying blood everywhere. She then turned to stare at Dusknoir, who was unconscious.

"It's time for you to die, Dusknoir. I hope you're ready." She said, and licked her lips. Her mouth started growing as fangs developed in them. Her entire body was growing by the second. Her legs grew longer and turned into long, spindly claws. Her tail grew longer and became more...forked. An upside-down lightning bolt shape was carved into it. Her blue fur was changing into scales that were blue and blood-red. Arms grew out of her body and each became long, wicked claws. Her ears were replaced with wicked horns.

Her face became more serpentine, until nothing was left of Azuri except a huge beast with wicked yellow fangs. "...Ready to die?" She growled.

Kentachi stared at the sight in front of him in horror. "Azuri...? What's wrong with you?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Stand back. You are not my enemy. I must kill him."

Her sharp yellow fangs dug into Dusknoir's flesh.

His eyes opened at that moment to see the same creature he'd seen so many years before...staring at him.

"How did you...get here?" He howled.

Azuri merely frowned at him and tossed him aside like a toy. She turned towards the few Sableeye and Rosie, who was shaking in pure fear.

"I see...I know what you are. You're one of those beings that possesses that power! The one they call..._Unmei!" _Rosie cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Azuri said, before waving her forked tail threateningly at her. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Unmei. She's born with that ability, everyone. I, too, possess it." Hibana explained. "Basically, it's an ability that grants you terribly strong power. Her attacks become even more strong when she has moments of extreme fear, despair, or anger. It seems she really lost control this time. I didn't know she could go this far. The more powerful she becomes, the more unstoppable she becomes. However, there is truth behind the fact that she is sickly. If she abuses this power too much, it will eat away at the inside of her body. Therefore, she usually contains this power. However, at this rate, she will keep on attacking until there is nothing left of her victims."

"No way...? Then...that means that she kills all the time?" Kentachi stammered.

"Not usually. I experience the same things myself. I lose consciousness a lot and when I wake up, I'll be covered in blood. She has killed numerous times...she has killed staff at the hospital before...but the sickest part is, _she doesn't even remember it." _

"Shut up, Hibana!" Azuri shrieked before decapitating another Sableye. "I will kill all of you here!"

"I don't think so." Hi said, before coming in front of the dragon. "Let's tranquilize her again."

"Hell no!" She screamed, and then she shot out Ice Beam, freezing Hi solid. It didn't work, because he thawed out the ice.

"Azuri, calm down!" He cried. He didn't expect to be impaled on her forked tail. That was the end of him.

"Azuri...please, stop this." Kentachi begged, before coming in front of her.

"She can't stop!" Hibana cried.

Azuri stared at Kentachi for a moment. She recognized him. He was her friend, wasn't he?

She started to cry...and suddenly, everything stopped. She passed out, and then the serpent changed back into Azuri, who was now covered with blood.

"So, let's pretend this didn't happen." Hibana said. "Now that Te, no Keni, is dead, this means our world as we know it...is doomed."

"No, it's never over!" Momo cried.

"It is. Grovyle won't be enough. Even all of us combined may not be enough. Te and Te alone possessed enough power to stop the madness that was tearing this country apart."

Shiro stared at Te. "Wow, things have really gone to hell, huh?"

* * *

><p>Grovyle came out of his house and suddenly, the amulet that his partner had given him fell to the ground and smashed into a million pieces. "No...Te is dead? It can't be..." He moaned.<p>

Koeda stared at everyone. "Te is dead...I'm going to get vengeance for the sake of him..."

"That won't work." Kentachi said. "Everyone, let's work together to stop the wrath of Dusknoir."

* * *

><p>Rosie stared after them. "Did they mention...Grovyle?" Her mind started to work again.<p>

"Are you remembering things again? You mustn't do that..." Darkrai whispered and then he wiped her memories clean again.

"Yes, Lord Darkrai."

**Yes, Te just DIED. I just killed off the main character to the story...now, is it going to end? No, we've still got a long way to go. Many more plot twists await us as this story turns darker and darker...**


	16. Chapter 16 Kagi no Kako (かぎのかこ)

**A/N:Right now, the song that's playing is Hide and Seek. I really think the fanfic suits this song so well...why do I make it so sad? I like sad stories and ones that make you think. Rikkilucario7, if you want a really sad anime/manga, read Pandora Hearts. It's my number one favorite right now. I really think now is where the story gets going! Now this will be the first PMD story where the hero doesn't come back no matter how much pleading or crying goes on! Keep in mind that when a character dies here that they will be gone for good! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Kanashii no Hito <strong>

_"Grovyle, will you please...if anything ever happened to me while we fight Dusknoir...do you swear, you would never forget me?" _

That voice again. The voice of the one he'd failed to save. His partner, Keni. Now he was dead. For good. His yellow eyes filled up with tears and he started to cry loudly. He hadn't cried like this for a long time, not since he had been separated from him for a long time. He had just met him again as a pokemon, so why...? Why did he have to be killed?

_"Grovyle...please, help me." _

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed his vision. He couldn't see again. It was just like before. The feeling of being in somewhere ethereal seemed to fill his being again. Why was he here again? Had he literally died of a broken heart?

He heard a giggle. A light-hearted, childish giggle.

"Who's there?"

**"Why, you ought to know who I am, Grovyle. After all, I am the one who sent you to the present!" **

"Is that you, Celebi?" Grovyle cried.

"**Yep. I heard recently that you lost your partner. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't protect that person for you. I thought that something was different about them this time. ...How should I put this? Well, it felt like...something was missing. I can't put it into words. Maybe it's because...so young...truly unfortunate...that...he died. I'm sorry, Grovyle. I'm truly sorry I couldn't protect him." **

"Who are you talking about?"

**"Why, your partner, Te. I remember him well. However...wasn't there another friend of yours? A...Roselia and another one...I think it was a Lopunny...her name was Neary, wasn't it? What about the one who had such a nice smile...I can't really remember who that was." **

"Celebi, why are you being so vague?" Grovyle questioned.

**"Don't give up. You are still alive and you can find the time gears with the help of the UNMEI...the nine pokemon necessary to help you save the world are near you. They are the group of bandits you deal with. Say hi to Hibana for me. Oh, and tell Nida that she needs to stop clinging to Koori-kun." **

The light faded, until again he was alone in the darkness. He was all by himself now. He knew that. For Te's sake, he would continue on fighting. No matter what happened...he would not give up.

"Te...I miss you. You had such a beautiful smile. I swear that I will make Dusknoir pay for what he did to you."

Suddenly, another voice drifted into his ears. _"Hello there, my beloved. I see you are sad, aren't you? You lost the person precious to you. Don't forget what the Mew told you...so long ago." _

"Who the hell are you? Why do you interfere? How do you know me so well?" Grovyle cried.

There was silence for a moment, and then the voice giggled again. "..._It's sad. You don't remember me. Ah, well. Seeing as I am the one who watches over all of you, I suppose I am the one to blame for the young one's death." _

"You're...Arceus?" He asked.

_"No, honey. My name is...****** and I am..." _

* * *

><p>He then woke up and found Kentachi standing over him in worry.<p>

"You were talking in your sleep again. I'm starting to worry about your mental health. I know it's hard dealing with Te's death...I've been crying as well." He moaned before wiping a few tears from his fur.

"Kentachi is crying? This is a first!" Hiyoko taunted.

"...What exactly is crying? I don't quite understand what you mean by it. Does it mean...you are sad over someone's death...?" Azuri asked quietly. She turned to stare at Grovyle. Her violet eyes were full of interest as she studied him. "Is that why everyone's faces are wet?"

"How much did they teach you up there?" Kentachi asked in curiosity.

"...Fear. Unending fear and cruelty are the ways of the world. That was why they restrained me all the time-they were afraid of my Unmei abilities going out of control and killing everyone. I'm not the only one with the ability. Others have had it-many others...like one who sits in the room right now. Isn't that right..._Nida?" _She asked before casting a firm stare at the red-eyed girl who backed away in fear.

"N-No...that's impossible. I could never do those things that you did. To be honest, I look up to you, Azuri-chan. I've watched how you stood up to the Guild along with Kentachi-kun, and it makes me so envious...you two have enough courage to stand up for what's right. On the other hand, I'm nothing but a coward." Nida trailed off.

"I'm not a hero..." Azuri said sadly. "...Don't you understand? I've been **killing Pokemon, and I don't even remember doing it!" **

"Maybe you were being controlled by the Unmei ability itself. Or perhaps you can't stomach the idea of killing, so your mind completely represses it. Isn't that right, you little brat?" Hibana growled before getting back up. "I don't appreciate the fact that outsiders had to save me...but the Guild has outlived its usefulness for me. I was a spy for Dusknoir. So, he knows everything about Te and Koeda and the Guild. In fact, I assume that this will be the beginning of...the Great Cataclysm."

"What are you talking about?" Kentachi asked.

"Dusknoir isn't the one you should be targeting. He's only a pawn being led by Lord Dialga, and even then, Darkrai is the one pulling all the strings. Darkrai is a being that lives only in the shadows and preys on people's fears. He enjoys fear more than anything else. He is enjoying the turmoil the world is going through right now. The Guild itself is a perfect place to stir up conflict. Chatot and Wigglytuff were merely tools by them in order to make the world into a place they want." Hibana explained before licking her paws and sitting up.

"...Then, you mean that...The Guildmaster is...gone?" Koeda said, who had just regained consciousness.

"Yes." Shiro said. "His mission was merely to provide most of the population a scapegoat for them to blame all of their problems onto while ignoring the main issue. The racist card is a truth for the ones who have been brainwashed, but it's not the thing Dusknoir is really for. Darkrai wants Dusknoir and Dialga to destroy the present and make it into the dystopian future that Grovyle wants destroyed. Now all of us are probably not going to be a threat just yet. We're only kids. Dusknoir will probably pay us no mind."

"He'll probably be looking for me." Kentachi remarked.

"That is true." Hibana said. "However, the one he wanted the most to be killed was Te. Now that he is dead, Dusknoir will probably turn his mind to a more important task-_enslaving the pokemon race."_

"What? That's impossible! The entire world won't fall for his lies, will they?" Kentachi interjected.

"That's true. However, what matters more to Dusknoir is that he accomplish his goal. So for now, we lie low and gather more followers in order to stop him!" Momo cried.

* * *

><p>"You guys...you really don't care that I've...<em>murdered pokemon?" Azuri <em>yelped.

"Of course we know it's wrong that you did those things...but I suppose it can't be changed. Can your Unmei ability be removed?" Kentachi asked.

Azuri shook her head. "No...it's part of me. The only thing that's good about it is that it makes my powers incredibly strong...THREE TIMES as powerful if they were powered by Huge Power. Therefore, you know now why I'm so strong...but it's not like it doesn't come without its costs...look?"

She pointed to her tail, which was worn away in some parts. Some of the red muscle could be seen underneath...and it was _rotting away in places. _Grovyle put a hand to his mouth in order to prevent himself from puking.

"Are you joking?" Kentachi cried. "You can't be serious...?"

"Yes...the cost is that the more I use this accursed power and kill pokemon...the more my flesh rots away. That causes my immune system to go out of whack. Thus, this explains why I'm always in the hospital. Somehow, the brainwashing they did on me has stopped. I remember how horrified I was as a child to see that sometimes my teeth would break and fall out. This is the price I must pay." Azuri said.

"How horrible." Hiyoko said. "We won't let you die!"

Azuri shook her head. "...I don't know how long I have to live."

"How old are you?"

"I'm around level 29. In real-life terms, though, I'm only around...twelve." She explained.

"You poor thing." Grovyle said before embracing her...oblivious to the fact that she was blushing.

"You don't have to help me." She said.

"Of course we have to." Kentachi said. "We should take you to an Audino or someone who specializes in healing those sorts of things."

"It's no use. It's the curse that those who carry Unmei have to deal with-Hibana, show them your scars."

Hibana sighed and stood up, allowing them to see that...some of her chest was red and black, with the muscle sticking out. "She's right. We have to endure this pain. It's what we're born with."

"We won't let either of you die!" Kentachi cried.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Koori came flying in the door. "Where is that stupid bitch?"<p>

"K-Koori-kun!?" Nida cried.

The hate in his eyes was gone, however...instead there was a look of relief. "Nida...there you are. I was getting so worried. I'm sorry for what I did..." He whined before his bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, Koori-kun, I still believe in you." Nida said.

"You know he's lying, right?" Kentachi said before smacking his forehead upon seeing the girl embrace her abusive boyfriend.

"Anyhow, we have to find Te and kill him."

"He's already dead." Koeda said. "He killed himself trying to protect me."

Koori's bottom jaw dropped open. He started to laugh then. "Well, the world will be much better off without him. I mean, it is sad that he died, but hey, he's dooming the pokemon race!"

"Koori-kun, do you remember the promise we made each other a long time ago, as children? We said we'd always be together and that we would stop all of the evil in the world...so why are you still with the side that does evil now?" Nida moaned.

"Nida...don't say such drivel. The Guildmaster knows what's right for every one of us. Even you guys have to admit that he is an admirable guy, right?" He asked.

* * *

><p>The door started to rattle and shake then, and suddenly it was blown apart.<p>

A group of purple ghost types with long, wicked claws stood in the ruined doorway, staring them all down. Beside them was Bidoof and the rest of the Guild.

"Thank you for tracking them down for us." Sableye said.

"So, what are we going to do? Take them prisoner and make them amend for what they've done?"

"No, we're going to kill them." Sableye declared evilly.

"I can't do that." Bidoof said reluctantly.

"Well, then...Hi, use Flamethrower!" Sableye commanded, and the same Monferno from before set Bidoof on fire and he screamed loudly in pain as his fur burned to pieces.

"...No way? He killed him just for that...?" Koori said. His fists tightened. "How could you do that to him? He was...MY COMRADE!" He charged straight at Sableye.

"No, Koori-kun...don't fight them!"

"You can't do this!" Kentachi cried.

"Are you going against us now, Koori?" Tim taunted.

One of the Sableye screamed to the others.

"CATCH THEM ALL AND KILL THEM!"

"...What did you just say? Does that include Nida?" Koori growled.

"Out of the way, you stupid piece of trash." Sableye growled.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her." Koori said before going in front of Nida.

* * *

><p>The Sableye sighed and raised his claws...and <em>then Koori fell down, oozing blood from the wound on his chest. <em>

* * *

><p>"Koori-kun, no!" Nida yelped before diving near him. "Are you all right?"<p>

"You idiot, you always used to say that to me every time I hit you. You never hated me for any of it, did you? I'm sorry I did that to you...you were always such a sweet young thing."

"Don't talk like this, Koori-kun! You're going to make it, I know it!" Nida screamed, knowing full well what was going to happen but choosing to deny it as long as possible.

"...Do you remember the day we first met? I told you you were so beautiful...and you didn't want to believe me. Then I remember the first time I hit you. I was so ashamed of myself afterwards...but I kept on telling myself that you deserved it...I was...a fool. Nida...I...lo...ve..."

Koori's eyes closed then. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nida screamed in anguish.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Everyone, kill them!" Sableye cried.

Kentachi, Grovyle, Azuri, Hiyoko, Nida, Shinichi, Momo, Shiro, Molly, and Koeda all raced out of the house and down the stairs toward the ocean. They had to run away and get help, but they didn't know where to turn to.

* * *

><p>Mince was there waiting for them. A small rabbit that Kentachi barely remembered stood there as well. They both smiled.<p>

"Come on, let's go! The portal is open!"

"Portal? To where?" Kentachi asked.

"The future, of course!" They cried.

All of them leapt in. The last one was Azuri, but she jumped in regardless.

* * *

><p>A cold wind blew. The figure put down his pen and sat up. "...Oh, good. It looks like he arrived after all. I'd better go greet him."<p>

* * *

><p>Kentachi sat up with a start and realized that he was lying in a cave. The others were all around him as well, unconscious.<p>

"Where is this?" He asked quietly.

"I knew one day you would come." A male voice responded.

"Who said that?" Kentachi demanded.

"...I did. I'm right here."

Kentachi found himself staring at a pokemon covered with an old cloak.

The pokemon took off the cloak to reveal a Floatzel with green eyes and three red scars across his face.

"W-Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? _**I'm you." **_


	17. Chapter 17 Setsumei

**A/N:Translation:Explanation and Grovyle's Childhood friend. I suppose I'd better update this story again, seeing as Rikki likes it so much! I appreciate it so much! I really, really, like where it's headed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Setsumei to Juptile no Osananajimi <strong>

_ . Filthy being. Filthy being. Filthy being deserves to 't you know that? _

"Shut up!" Hibana screeched, but the voices wouldn't stop haunting her mind.

_You killed lots of people for no reason. _

"It wasn't my fault!"

_Yes it was. _

Hibana covered her ears in alarm and suddenly her eyes widened upon seeing her sister, facing her with a smile on her face. She was a Luxio now.

"**Sister, I am really glad I met you." **

"Go away and stop haunting me, Hinata! I killed you!"

Hinata shook her head. "**No, I sacrificed myself to protect you from Zoroark. Then that person showed up and saved you. I'm pretty sure it was a boy." **

"That person is dead." Hibana whispered.

**"Hibana-imouto, were you in love with this boy?" **Hinata asked softly before stroking her fur gently with one paw.

"...Yes, I was. But he died once and I swore I wouldn't lose him again and now I have."

"**No...all hope is not lost, my sister. Believe in all of your friends. Kentachi has the power to make things right." **

"They're not my friends! They're worthless outsiders!" Hibana shrieked.

"Wake up..."

* * *

><p>A soft, gentle voice urged.<p>

Hibana's golden eyes opened to see an orange pokemon standing over her. "...Filthy...weasel?" She asked in confusion before rubbing her eyes. If it was the filthy weasel, he certainly was taller, and more muscular. And what was with the long jagged scar running down his face?

"...In some ways, yes. In other ways, no. I am Kentachi's other self. The Kentachi of the future. The one who has witnessed everything that has come about due to your actions."

"What actions?" Kentachi asked in confusion, staring at his twin.

The Floatzel smiled a sad, knowing smile. "...You will see in due time. There is a lot that needs to be explained, and many things that need to be merely witnessed. There are mysteries surrounding you and your friends...yes, many indeed."

"You don't make any sense." Hiyoko remarked, who had just gotten up.

"Right now I don't. In your eyes, you guys have only just seen the tip of the iceberg."

"What iceberg?" Kentachi asked. "Where are we, anyway?"

"The future. We are near the ruins of Treasure Town." Future Kentachi said solemnly. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Future Kentachi. It's a bit of a mouthful. Just call me...FK."

"That sounds like a TV show." Shiro remarked.

"What is a TV show?" Kentachi asked.

"I read about it in the ancient books. The extinct race known as humans used to watch fictional characters, usually played by humans themselves, solve problems that were made up and never happened."

"That sounds dumb and utterly pointless." Kentachi said bluntly.

"Leave it to Kentachi to act like his usual, stupid self." Hiyoko snapped.

"Who are you calling stupid, chicky? What kind of morons name their kid chick?"

"It wasn't _my_ choice!" Hiyoko boomed, before shooting fire at Kentachi, who dodged and started squirting her with water. Shinichi sighed.

"Hey, you guys, you have to hear this! This guy is from the future!"

"_We know." _Kentachi said.

"Are we still in our world?" Hiyoko asked.

"Take a look outside for yourselves." FK said. He held the carved door open for them all to see the outside world:blackness.

"What time is it?" Kentachi asked.

"About 9:30 in the morning, according to my clock." FK replied.

* * *

><p>"But it's pitch black!" Kentachi exclaimed. "Where's the sun at, anyway?" His eyes widened. He remembered the things Grovyle had told him about the future, namely the fact that the sun didn't rise or set in the future.<p>

"So you _did _encounter Grovyle, then. The hero who helps his partner find the Time Gears. Sadly, that is nothing but a myth. Grovyle is only an ordinary pokemon, and his human partner should be in the past."

"His human partner is dead. Te, or Keni, as you know him, was murdered by Dusknoir already." Kentachi said sadly. Even now, tears still filled his eyes.

"That...can't be! That must be a mistake! I thought for sure that when you guys came, you would have already come in search of those two! But it seems that time has been warped, somehow...in my future, the original human was still alive. Te and Koeda were supposed to have been kidnapped. Sadly, when my friends and I went to save them...it was too late. Koeda was dead, but Te was alive. At least, he was...it's very confusing." FK muttered.

"Speak some sense here!" Momo commanded, who had also just woken up.

Azuri, Mince, Molly, and Nida were still fast asleep.

"Those children have been through enough right now. Let them sleep." FK said ambiguously. "Especially the Nidorina...losing her loved one is less of a shock than what she will go through later on..."

"Who are you, really?" Kentachi demanded.

"I am the future self of you, as I have already explained. I am the version of you that took a different path than what you have already chosen to take. I stayed with the Guild and later on attempted to save my friends, but it didn't work. Everyone died and mass war broke out among the Guild and my friends. I am probably the only sole survivor." FK explained sadly.

"Is that really...true?" Kentachi asked.

"Yes. According to what my psychic powers say, that is what _should_ have occurred." Momo said. "However, our presence here in the future is a problematic situation-because if we interfere with the future any more-inevitably, the costs will be disastrous. Te will not be born in the past again if we interact with his human self here."

"His human self was connected to his pokemon self. Once he dies in the past, the one in the future dies as well. Therefore, there is no hope or salvation for this world, unless Grovyle manages to wake up his childhood friend, and finds the ones destined to help save the world." FK said.

"The legend of the Unmei?" Mince moaned, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He put his glasses on and turned to face them. "I was studying that before this unearthly portal sucked us all in here. This feels like something out of a science fiction novel!"

"Stop being incomprehensible, you stupid nerd!" Hiyoko cried.

"I knew it. They're in love." Shinichi teased.

"Am not!" Hiyoko exclaimed, even though her cheeks were a tad red from that accusation. _I've never said that. _

_"_What about Ling?" Kentachi asked.

"It would do better for you to forget about him. He is no friend-he is a spy. He has reported information about you and the others to Dusknoir-but right now, Dusknoir does not care about you guys." Fk explained.

"Do we have to go back to our time?" Momo asked.

"Not quite yet. You need to go on a quest and find the objects that can give you the tools you need to fix everything that has happened. Time Gears. They alone can save you now." FK said solemnly. "I will show you the way to the wreck of Pokemon Square."

"Grovyle has a childhood friend?" Kentachi asked.

"Yes. Her name is Rosie-however, she has been brainwashed by Dusknoir and Darkrai. He has been using her as a pawn for a long time now. She was his best friend in childhood and the two of them vowed to stop Dusknoir due to the loss of a certain person who was quite precious to them-your partner Te." Fk said. "I advise you to wake up the others."

* * *

><p>Azuri was feeling even more confused and exhausted as they trudged up the long hill. Why wasn't the sun out and shining? What had happened to the sound of birds chirping? Why was everything so dark and gloomy? The questions kept on spinning in her mind, but she could not find an answer for them.<p>

"Are you all right, young one?" The figure under a cloak asked.

"Who are you?" Azuri asked.

"I wanted to ask the same of you." The figure shot back.

"Azuri." Azuri said.

"...I see. You seem to be quite tired from all this exercise, huh?" The figure replied. "Things are quite confusing now and I doubt a child like you would understand-"

"I have been experimented on for years and lied to. You think I wouldn't understand confusing and painful things?" Azuri said coldly.

"Azuri, calm down. We don't want you to go out of control again-"

"What are you talking about?" Azuri asked.

"You know, the time you attacked Dusknoir as a dragon?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Azuri said cheerily. "Either way, today seems like it's going to be a good idea!"

Hibana grabbed Kentachi's arm and pulled him aside. "Didn't I tell you that Unmei suppresses the user's memories of everything that goes on? No matter how many times you tell her, she won't believe you. Her mind has grown used to her blocking out images of her killing people."

"How do you remember yours, then?" Kentachi asked.

"They gave us drugs. The drugs stopped the memory-blocking ability and made us remember. It was quite horrifying. You wonder why I am the way I am today-look at the lab. For some reason, I think that somehow, something is going to happen today that will shock us all."

"What are you talking about?" Kentachi asked.

"Nothing."

Azuri stopped. Her leg was itching. She stopped and screamed upon realizing that her leg and tail were starting to rot away. They were even more red than before. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Azuri, what's wrong?" Kentachi screamed.

"Oh, no!" Hibana cried. "She needs more of the drugs. We need someone who can have her lie down for a while. The sickness is increasing. If this keeps up, she will die."

FK grinned slightly. "I know the perfect person. There's an Audino living around here who can possibly help you. Audi-chan, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>They came to a dilapidated wooden building. FK knocked on the door and no one came.<p>

"Guess she's not here."

As they were about to turn and leave, the door opened slowly and an Audino appeared. She looked very happy to see them, except there was something slightly off about her smile...

"Where is the pokemon that needs my assistance?"

"She does." Kentachi said before holding out Azuri, who was sweating heavily.

"Ah, is this the dreaded "Unmei" ability? I have seen the signs before. Give her to me and I shall treat her." Audino said, before taking Azuri aside.

Azuri struggled suddenly. "No...I don't want to go there again! Don't torture me like they did in the hospital!"

"We'll keep her there for a while." FK said. "She should be in good hands."

"I dunno about that." Kentachi said warily. As all of them left, he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Shinichi?"

* * *

><p>Shinichi's eyes widened in terror. He walked away as fast as he could. "I just saw it...that doctor...wasn't treating Azuri! He was whispering things to her and attacking her with something!"<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Azuri no Unmei (あずりのうんめい)

**A/N:I forgot to mention, but Koeda has been forgotten about, huh? I think now will be a time for some interesting twists to be revealed!**

**Chapter 18 Azuri no Unmei  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Koeda frowned as he stared at the blackness that seemed to engulf him. Why had he ended up so far from the others, anyway? Perhaps when they had been tossed in the black portal, they too had all been separated?<p>

Judging from where he was, he assumed that he had probably been captured. Well, the chains on his legs and arms would probably be better proof of that statement. So, the only thing that was on his mind now was the bigger question:who on earth kidnapped him? Was it Dusknoir? No, Dusknoir was supposed to be in the past now, right? So was it possible that he could be in the future as well?

"Hey, is anyone there?" Koeda called. When no answer came, he frowned. Something was off here. "I'll have to free myself, then."

He decided to use Vine whip, however the chains would not let him do so.

"Sorry, but that won't work for now. Master Dialga ordered me to keep you chained up until we find your partner." A Sableye said.

"Didn't you already know? My partner has been killed."

The Sableye gasped. "This makes things more interesting...if you're alive and they're dead...then this means you are not a valuable hostage! I shall kill you then!" The sableye cried cheerily before raising its claws. "Let me cut you to pieces!"

"I don't think so." A voice said. Suddenly, the Sableye fell to the ground, dead. A figure in a cloak approached. "Are you all right, Koeda?"

"How do you know my name?" Koeda demanded.

"It is all right. I am here to help." The figure said before destroying the chains with a Swift.

"Who are you?" Koeda asked in confusion. "It feels like I've met you before..."

Koeda barely registered the stranger's face because now his head was spinning from the blow the stranger had dealt to his head. "...Why?"

Future Kentachi watched his old friend collapse unconscious before sighing. "I am sorry...but I cannot have you see my face. Not this time."

He picked up Koeda and walked on. "It seems something has gone on while I was away, Treasure Town. I shall investigate. Shinichi. Shiro. Are you two still alive?"

* * *

><p>Two figures sighed as they hid in the shadows.<p>

"Wasn't that Kentachi?" A yellow mouse asked his partner.

"I think it was." The absol asked. "Isn't he exiled, though?"

"Yeah, but at least he's back!" The Pikachu cried. "Hey, Kentach-"

"Shut up, you idiot! Do you want to get killed by our past selves? They're here right now and who knows what'll happen if they find us!" He ordered.

"But, Shiro-san..." The Pikachu whimpered.

"Hush." Future Shiro ordered.

"You're always mean to me." The Pikachu huffed.

"Well, that's because you've always been an idiot. Remember the time you attacked Duskull because you mistook him for Dusknoir? Or the time you got us attacked by that Spiritomb because you asked it why it looked so ugly?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just shut up." Future Shinichi huffed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Azuri slowly awoke out of her sleep. She sat up and her eyes widened as she took in a nurse.<p>

"Stay away!" She cried.

"Relax, dearie. None of your friends will be here to bother us. Now, allow me to do you a favor...why don't I fix those wounds of yours?"

"What do I have to do in exchange?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Allow me to clear your mind."

"Don't do it, Azuri!" Shinichi cried before darting in front of her. "Stay away from her, you phony nurse! I saw what you did to her! You weren't healing her, you were chanting some weird spell on her! Am I right?"

The "nurse" chuckled. "Oh, rest assured, that none of them will be coming back for a while. However, that's enough time to get you all cured. I'll just have to clear your mind as well."

"No...you won't...do...anything.,...of the sort!" Azuri screamed. "Don't lay a hand on my friends!"

"Ah, is your bloodthirst kicking in again, sweetheart?" The nurse asked. "Don't worry, I'll destroy that feeling as well, too. I'll just have to give you some medicine..."

"Leave Azuri alone!" Kentachi cried. "I overheard everything. Let me ask you something, imposter...what happened to the _real _Audino?"

"She outlived her usefulness, so I evaporated her. Just like I'm going to do with her."

"She has nothing to do with this! You were just supposed to heal her and keep her alive!" Kentachi yelped.

* * *

><p>The nurse started to laugh, and then at the same time, his skin started to peel off until a new figure emerged. A small, brown pokemon stood there. He had piercing green eyes, strange black wrinkles on his forehead, and had various weird implements on his fingers that were different colors each.<p>

"Yes, as you have superbly deduced, I am not Audino. My name is..._Beheeyem. _I toy with memories, with pokemon's emotions, their minds...it is a good habit to do, no? I erase their sorrows...I was merely trying to wipe this child's mind of the Unmei...so she would no longer suffer..."

"You're a liar." Azuri whispered. "What do you want with me? I am not that important. As you can see, I am only a powerless brat that was experimented on for many years. My parents abused me and abandoned me there. So I am not that important to you."

Beheeyem started to laugh, a cold, piercing laugh. "Really now? That's a good one. I can't believe I'm hearing this. Then again, it seems the tables have turned. Say, that human, Keni...he's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. We're doomed now. Are you a villain? Do you know about the existence of the Time Gears?" Kentachi protested.

"Am I a villain? _Am I? _Yes, I am. I have been in the shadows the entire time, orchestrating everything..."

"Then, Darkrai...was..._you?" _

* * *

><p>"Yes. I have many talents for disguising myself. It's no wonder you never noticed me. I am quite superb at blending into the background. And where is the hero Grovyle now?"<p>

"I would imagine he is somewhere else."

"Actually, no, I'm right here. So, you're the one responsible for Te's death? I'll kill you for killing my one and only partner! Thanks to you, there will be no happy ending!"

Beheeyem started to laugh loudly. Then he turned to stare at them all. "You know something, you're a good pawn. Te...that pokemon...he was a good pawn. _That is why it was necessary to kill him off._"

_"_What do you want with her? She's only a pokemon." Grovyle said.

"...Let me tell you something. Did you _really_ believe Te was a human?"

"Of course he was." Grovyle protested.

"I was there the entire time. Te was nothing more than a pawn. _He was never a human to begin with! I merely planted that idea in his brain and reinforced it by wiping all of his other memories. I gave him memories that were not his!" _

Everyone gasped.

"That can't be!" Kentachi cried. "Te was a human! Hibana remembers him!"

"Yes. I do." Hibana said affirmatively.

"The only reason you remember is because all of you...have had my work done to you, too. _I have been wiping your minds all this time and instilling false memories into you! Hibana, Grovyle, and especially...Te." _

"That can't be!" Azuri cried.

"Tell me, young one! Do you remember your parents, then? Come on...give me a description of what they look like..."

Azuri frowned and thought hard. Somehow, she couldn't remember. "I...don't know. I don't remember. I can't remember them at all."

"That's right. This child here is the most important piece here! _She is the one you overlooked! _The world is not over yet because the..._real human is you, Azuri!" _

"This can't be possible!" Azuri exclaimed. "I'm not a human! I'm a Pokémon!"

"Stop mind raping her!" Grovyle demanded. "It's not true!"

"Yes, it is! This Pokemon here _is the human from the legend!_ Let me reawaken your memories...both of you...remember that which has been forgotten!"

He touched both Azuri and Grovyle's foreheads. A bright flash of light overtook their being.

Azuri found herself floating in light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where is this? What am I doing here? <strong>_

_You have to realize the truth now, of who you really are...now, tell me...what is your name? _

_**My name? ...It's not Azuri. That's right. My name is...Hikari. Hikari, the human who possesses both Unmei and the Dimensional Scream. I was a human partnered with...Grovyle. **_

* * *

><p>The same voice came into Grovyle's mind, but this time, he found himself staring at a teenage girl standing near him. Her hair was short and sky blue and was quite messy. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. Somehow, it reminded him of tainted innocence. Her eyes were a violet-purple.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>...Grovyle, you won't forget about me, right?" She asked. <em>

_"Of course I won't...__**Hikari." **__He said before holding her hand. She smiled, just like she always had. _

_He remembered the first time he had met her. It had been a miserable, rainy day, and he had trudged down the streets as a miserable Treecko. He had been struck by his father for associating with the rebels. That was when he caught a glimpse of something blue. Something as blue as the sky itself. _

_He spotted a young human child huddling under the wall, holding a small filthy blanket. Her eyes were a brilliant purple and she turned to stare at him with a pathetic look clear in her eyes. _

_"W-Who are you, sir?" _

_This child looked to be quite thin and starving. It was only a measly human. She wasn't worth associating with. _

_He started to walk away when she called after him. _

_"...Sir, why are you abandoning me?" _

_"I don't like humans." He responded. Most of them probably wouldn't understand his language, anyway, so it was pointless to talk to them. _

_"...That's okay. I knew you wouldn't like me, either. Seeing as I'm cursed and all." She whispered, before holding her hands out for him to see. His eyes widened upon seeing that there were red pieces of flesh falling out from her hands. "I will die soon enough, anyway." _

_"What's wrong with you?" He asked. _

_"My mama call me cursed child and she toss me out here. Papa hit me hard and mistreated me. I don't remember my sisters or brothers. I've only been here for many years. I'm six years old. My name is...Hikari. What's yours?" _

_"Treecko." _

_"That's only your species name, isn't it? Why don't you get a real name?" Hikari asked softly. She started to cough again as a chill racked her body. _

_"Be careful. Humans are wanted in these parts. You have to stay alive." _

* * *

><p>He remembered then how many years later, they had finally met again. She had grown to the ripe age of fourteen, and was still skinny. The first thing he had noticed was that the dead look to her eyes was gone, and she seemed to be with the world now.<p>

_How could I have forgotten about you? _

He stared at Azuri. "...Hikari?"

"That's not my name." She stammered before backing away from him. "Stay away..."

"Oh, now you remember?"

"If you knew, then WHY? Why did you tamper with my memories?" Azuri cried.

"That's simple. I didn't want you regaining your memories that fast, honey. You see, you're perfect the way you are now-without strength and powerless. You made the perfect test subject-not understanding at all why you were being tested. What a laugh riot you were!"

Kentachi said, "Why did you do this to her?"

"For my entertainment. She was a danger. It was so much fun to swap her memories with the other one. The other one was so easy to manipulate."

"How could it happen like this?" Azuri asked. "My name...was Hikari then. But it's not me now!"

"You're wrong!" Beheeyem exclaimed. "Keep on watching your memories!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I bet now I've flipped up your view of the story around 180 degrees, huh? This story is a mind-screw. **


	19. Chapter 19 Hikari

**A/N:Nice to see you readers again for another chapter of Fukakai no Unmei! Anyhow, more of Hikari's past will be explored, so stay tuned! BTW, Hikari means light. Yes, she is an orphan. I will explain how...so now, tune in to this awesome story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Hikari <strong>

The young woman stood over him in the darkness, studying him closely as though he were a lab specimen and she was the scientist about to perform an experiment on him. Her sky-blue hair was quite long and it flowed down to her waist. Part of it was pulled back in a ribbon. She wore a loose, tattered white jacket that showed signs of wear and tear. Evidently, she hadn't worn anything else for a long time.

Despite all that, she looked relatively healthy. Her skin was tanned, evidently from years of being out in the sun. Her hands were stained with something. Grovyle found he didn't quite want to know what that something was.

"Where am I?" He groaned, as he slowly came to.

She jumped all of a sudden and raced over to him with spring in her step. "Ah, no! You mustn't get up yet! You still aren't healed from your injuries! I found you and tried to treat you the best I could!"

Grovyle noticed he had a bandage lying on his left foot and that it had been nicely treated. "Thanks, but now I've got to get going, human."

He did not expect to be jerked backward by his leaf. The girl pulled on his leaf.

* * *

><p>"S-S-Stop it, that hurts!" He cried. The girl smirked in triumph as he fell down to the ground.<p>

"I'm not just some weak human girl, you know! My name is Hikari!" She then grinned a beautiful smile. Grovyle noticed then that there was something red on her cheeks. Dried...almost like...blood.

"You have...blood on your clothes. Are you sure it's not your...time of the mon-"

Hikari smacked him upside the head for that. "No, you moron! I'm over that! This is...oh, how did THIS get here? I can't quite recall."

"You don't remember how you got it?"

When Hikari only shook her head, he nodded.

He noticed the blood all around them. "Did you...kill them?"

"Kill who?" She asked in confusion. "I think someone else did."

Grovyle raised an eyebrow upon seeing her stare at her hands and then scream.

"Why...is there...blood on my hands? Did I...kill again? Oh, god...no!" She cried in anguish, before falling to the ground.

Grovyle got up and went over to her side. "Are you all right?"

"D-Don't look at my hands!" She cried before holding her hands behind her back.

Grovyle pulled them out, anyway. He gasped. Small, red pieces of flesh were falling out from inside her fingers...it wasn't blood on her hands, but rather pieces of skin and muscle falling out of her body. Grovyle felt an urge to vomit come over him, and he did. He turned his head and let the bile come out of his throat as he tried to get that horrifying image out of his head.

"It's all right. I have a disease that eats away at my skin. It'll kill me soon enough. I'll just become nothing but dust, but that's fine by me. I plan to live life while I can. You're Grovyle, right? Are you that kid I met a long time ago? The Treecko?"

"Oh, you were that skinny girl!"

WHAM!

Grovyle had never met anyone who could hit him as hard as Hikari could.

"You're strong."

"I have lots of power for some reason. I don't know how I got such power, nor do I understand it. I feel like I'm a cursed human being. My parents threw me out on the streets because my skin peeled away all the time and I would scratch and scratch and scratch until nothing was left. The neighbors called me a demon and banished me. I became an outcast. You are an outcast, right?"

"How do you know?" Grovyle asked.

"I've seen your name before on posters. That big meanie Dusknoir wants to kill you, right?" She smiled innocently. It scared Grovyle to think this girl could say that word and smile.

"Calling him _meanie_...is a little _underwhelming." Grovyle responded. _

"Why are you so rude?" Hikari huffed before folding her arms. "To think I helped you, and now you act like a jerk! I shouldn't have helped you!"

"There's something I want to know about you. How can a human like you understand me?"

"I've always been able to understand pokemon ever since I was little. I'm used to this ability of mine, but others regarded me as a curse. I was driven out of every human and pokemon house I met. That's why I don't trust anyone either. You and I are alike, you could say." Hikari responded sadly.

"Hikari...I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone. I have an important mission to accomplish, and the path I am going down doesn't involve anyone else."

"DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AROUND ME, MORON!" Hikari cried.

"You have quite a temper." Grovyle huffed. This girl was really wearing him out.

She turned to face him suddenly. "Somebody's coming. Probably more of _them!" _

* * *

><p>Her violet eyes were suddenly dull.<p>

"What do you mean-"

Before Grovyle knew it, they were surrounded by Sableye.

"Not you monsters again!" Hikari complained. "I thought I warded you off long ago!"

"Hikari, you can't handle them on your own." Grovyle said.

"You little brat...you've got a lot of mouth, thinking you can handle us by yourself. Prepare to die, you worthless human!" The Sableye cried, and slashed at Hikari's arm.

Red blood trailed from the wound, but within a few minutes, the wound was completely gone.

"What kind of monster are you?" The Sableye cried.

Grovyle noticed Hikari's eyes were now a blood-red.

"..._Time for you to die. What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?"_

* * *

><p>Hikari smirked coldly as one Sableye charged toward her. The Sableye's arm went flying off all of a sudden and blood shot everywhere. Then, his legs were ripped off and finally his head. Blood squirted all over Hikari and dyed her white clothes crimson. Blood soaked her hair, but she brushed it aside in nonchalance. "Too bad. I liked this shirt. It's a pity it's soaked with blood now."<p>

The other horrified pokemon stared at her for a moment. "Who are you?"

Grovyle could only stare at her in shock. What was wrong with this girl? Why was she emotionlessly killing pokemon?

He watched as Hikari murdered the other three in sadistic ways. She turned to him and smiled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Y-You just..."

"I just...what?" Hikari asked, staring at him in confusion.

* * *

><p>Later on, Grovyle figured out that Hikari's mind was suppressing her memories of killing so much that she barely remembered anything at all. Her mind would simply break down if she was to learn that she killed.<p>

Hikari was much more emotionally fragile than she seemed. She tended to smile a lot even when she didn't really feel that way.

Grovyle stared at the translucent figure of Hikari, who stood before him.

"_I'm glad you remember me. All this time, I've called out to you." She said before crying a little._

"_Hikari," Grovyle began. "Are you really this pokemon?" _

_Hikari nodded solemnly. "Yes. My soul was reborn as a pokemon. I didn't remember anything. Azuri is a completely different individual from me, so that was why Dusknoir didn't realize something was amiss with Te. Te's memories are really my own." _

* * *

><p>Azuri stared at Beheeyem in horror. Everything seemed to come back to her now. The murders she had committed, the lives she had ruined, she had literally destroyed everything. So she could only do one thing.<p>

Her eyes turned red.

"I shall kill you for what you have done to all of us!" She cried.

"No, Azuri!" Kentachi cried. He held her back by the tail.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" She cried.

"Regardless of whether or not you were a human, you are still a baby pokemon. You do not have that much strength yet." Kentachi reminded. He was surprised when Azuri slammed into him with her tail and sent him flying into the wall.

"The Unmei gives her unimaginable strength. Such strength is to be envied. However, it also makes her incredibly sick. Also it wears out her body and cuts her life span in half. She won't live very long, anyway. She's been a fun tool to manipulate, though." Beheeyem responded.

"Beheeyem, enough with your mind games." Shiro said before he tossed a Night Slash at Beheeyem and knocked him unconscious. "What's wrong, Azuri?"

"She's having a Heroic BSOD now." Kentachi joked. When everyone stared at him, he flinched.

"It just means a Heroic Blue Screen of Death."

"Oh." They all nodded in understanding then.

"I suspected you were human from the start, Azuri." Shiro said. "Your energy felt different from that of normal pokemon."


	20. Chapter 20 Hikari Kurayami no Naka de

**A/N:Today's title means "the light within the darkness." It has to do with Hikari/Azuri herself. Rikki, she has Te's memories of being a Pokemon, and Te's are really her's. Confusing, huh? Nowhere near as confusing as CLAMP. Time to update and I hope all of you have had a good day out there. I dedicate this chapter to all who suffer in the world, animal or human. So, I shall show you...Future Kentachi's past! Wait...that sounds like a contradiction! No, this is the Kentachi that existed before the present Kentachi messed everything up...this doesn't make any sense! Dammit, I'll have to fix up the plot holes. Merry Xmas everyone!**

**Kentachi:Here goes the moron again at her rants. **

**Shut up, Kentachi!**

**Azuri:You've conveniently screwed up my life now, are you happy? **

**Nope, it's what's necessary for the plot. ANYTHING for the plot. **

**Kentachi and Azuri trade glances. *Time for revenge.***

**W-Wait a second, put down those weapons! Help me! Don't make me go to the Guild again! **

**Chapter 20 Hikari Kurayami no Naka de**

* * *

><p>Chatot was worried about something, and that something was not the fact that several outsiders had mysteriously vanished without warning (actually, that was something he took pride in), it was the fact that the Guildmaster had...vanished. He was gone. Chatot had gone to wake him up, like usual, and he hadn't been there. Chatot thought that perhaps he had already gone up to heaven without him, but how could he break the news to his loyal followers?<p>

This was a big blow to Chatot, since Guildmaster Wigglytuff was his everything. The two of them had been quite close, and that he was simply gone put a huge dent in the plans for ridding the world of the outsiders. That would have to be pushed aside for later. Right now, he had to focus on further inculcating his followers by helping Dusknoir with his mission to bring the human Te back to the Guild, dead or alive.

There was a knock on his door. Chatot looked up and fluttered about in a hurry. _What should I do? They'll find out that he's missing!_

* * *

><p>A tall ghost pokemon walked in. "Where is the Guildmaster, Chatot?" He asked, though it seemed to be more of a demand.<p>

Chatot flinched. What should he do? Should he lie or tell the truth? He opted for the truth. "He's missing, Lord Dusknoir. He wasn't here this morning. What should we do? Without him, the pokemon will not follow me for long. Help me," He pleaded before flying towards Dusknoir. He didn't expect Dusknoir to smile slightly. The very sight made his bones freeze.

"Your little Guildmaster has _been dead_ for some time, Chatot. I'm afraid he simply asked one too many questions. Before he knew it, he crossed one line he shouldn't have. I put him out of his misery," Dusknoir said before smiling sadistically.

Chatot's face narrowed in rage. "You bastard! How could you...we both trusted you!"

"Which turned out to be a big miscalculation on your part," Dusknoir said smoothly before stepping towards him. He opened his stomach wide and sucked Chatot in, ignoring the screams the bird gave. "You and your sick Guild disgusted me to the core. Even _I_ wasn't that evil. Everyone has to obey me or die, but I wouldn't find myself wanting to kill a little Pokemon. Your little sick cult dies here."

"Wait! Have mercy!" Chatot screamed as he was sucked in.

"I'll have fun digesting you, but I think you'll only give me indigestion. Goodbye, Chatot."

That was the last of Chatot. The poor bird had been so overwhelmed with his power and glory that eventually someone had to come and knock him off his high pedestal, Dusknoir thought. That hadn't been a bad meal, he thought. Birds didn't really taste that good, but nothing was more satisfying to him than eating a fool who had accomplished nothing but chaos. He needed organized evil, not evil morons who thought themselves better than everyone else and contributed absolutely nothing to society.

Still, he supposed he should be looking forward to capturing Grovyle and making him watch as he brought his precious partner before him and made him writhe in agony. He could just turn the little pokemon against Grovyle. That would be fun in itself. Though the sad thing was that the little pig barely had any fight in him. Wait a second, hadn't he killed that human already? Then what point was there in pondering over the dead? He should get started on his plans right away. No one could stop him. No one. Everyone in his way was either dead, gone, or banished to the future, from which there was no escape.

Yes, this was certainly turning out to be a _good day. _

* * *

><p>Future Kentachi sighed as he studied over the chaos that was currently ongoing in the world. His past self was doing his best to stop it, but how long would that all last, he wondered? Pokemon were nothing more than disgusting, despicable, cruel creatures who took pleasure out of tormenting others who weren't like them, or they would do little things to show that they hated them. He knew when he had enrolled himself at the Guild, he had not been prepared for all the nasty things they had decided to make him go through.<p>

His past had been changed by the past Kentachi, which meant that reality no longer existed, but it didn't prevent the memories from flowing back into his head. The nasty looks he got from Chatot and the other Guild members, the whispers behind his back, the numerous cruel things they did to him to make themselves look better...all of that flowed into his mind. He remembered that Te and Koeda had stuck up for him numerous times, however, each time, they seemed to become tired of helping him and instead they grew resentful of his company. That was made worse by Chatot goading them on to hate him because he was a filthy outsider.

He sighed and closed his eyes to avoid the headache that was coming on as his memories flowed back into his head. Words he didn't want to remember. Images he didn't want to see.

Those endless words...

_Filthy, disgusting creature. Go die somewhere where no one will ever find your body. _

* * *

><p><em>A group of the Guild's special élite were gathered in the hall for a very important announcement, though none of them could have guessed as to what it could be. Though there had been many rumors spreading throughout the Guild about everything from a secret Perfect Apple party to an eradication of the outsiders, no one could have guessed what actually came walking through their doors.<em>

_"We hereby declare Te and Koeda to be members of the Holy Wigglytuff Guild! Do you hereby swear to uphold the laws of this Guild and to hereby spread peace and love through the world?" _

_"We do hereby pledge to uphold the laws of the Guild and spread peace and love through the world," They chanted obediently. _

_A sudden call from Diglett interrupted everything. _

_"Someone's at the main entrance. Someone whose footprint I can't identify!" _

_Everyone looked up in curiosity. _

_"I say, what could be going on that has him in such a frenzy?" Chatot asked. _

_Everyone shook their heads in bewilderment. _

_"NO, IT'S AN OUTSIDER! AN OUTSIDER HAS SNUCK INTO THE GUILD!" _

_Everyone panicked. Chatot flew back and forth while Wigglytuff discussed plans for the rest to follow. _

_"Now, you should all wear gloves while touching the outsider. He carries germs that are very dangerous and if they come into contact with your skin, you could catch a very perilous disease that could kill you!" Chatot exclaimed. _

* * *

><p><em>A lone figure fell down the rungs, all bedraggled from the rain. Blood dripped down from his wounds, staining the floor a crimson red. He was coated in dirt and mud, nearly obscuring his orange fur. His green eyes were full of despair as he took them all in. "...Please, help me," He moaned softly before struggling to stand and failing. <em>

_Chatot raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What is someone like you doing here?" _

_"I need help. I was...beaten by some pokemon badly. I ran and ran and couldn't find any shelter, so I found this place. Please, let me stay here," The stranger begged. _

_"No," Chatot ordered. "You will leave us right away and disappear. Don't darken our door ever again!" _

_"But, please...hear me out at least!" The stranger begged again. _

_"Outsiders are not allowed in the Wigglytuff Guild without permission. Now, please, leave." _

_"Drop all the crap! I'm a pokemon like everyone else in this room! Does it hurt a little to show a bit of compassion to someone who's suffering!?" The Pokemon exclaimed. _

_"We'll help him. Everyone else should, as well," Te said before offering a light smile in the stranger's direction. "Tell me, what's your name?" _

_"...Kentachi." Kentachi wheezed, before he fell over and passed out due to blood loss. _

* * *

><p><em>When Kentachi woke up, he found himself lying on a small bed. Around him were the pig from before, his friend, and the pink thing. His fur was treated and he had several bandages on his bruises, but ointment was being applied to them right at this second. He frowned. He hated ointment. <em>

_"I'm glad to see you're all right, Kentachi," The small pig said, offering a cordial smile. "Do you feel any better?" _

_"I feel a bit better. No one's ever...worried about __**me**__ before," He said slowly. _

"_Well, then I guess I defied the laws of the universe. Nice to meet you, kid," Te said before shaking his paw. _

_"Don't call me a kid! I'm probably around the same age as you, you idiot!" Kentachi yelped before he shot bolt upright, scaring the nurse who was working on his wound. _

_"Please don't move. I'm trying to apply some medicine to your cut, sir," She urged. She seemed to be a Chikorita of some sort. _

_"You're sort of cute. Would you like to go out with someone as handsome as me-OWW!" Kentachi screeched as she whacked him in the head with a Razor Leaf. _

_"Sorry, but I don't date water types. Besides that, you're an outsider, and I don't want to catch any illnesses," She said matter-of-factly. _

_Kentachi laughed dryly. "What kind of diseases would I carry? Fleas?" He remarked sarcastically. _

_"Oh, I'm afraid it's a serious matter. Outsiders do carry diseases. I learned that in nursing school," She said seriously. _

_"You honestly believe in that trash?" Kentachi scoffed. _

_The Chikorita huffed and set down her ointment. "Maybe if you're such an ingrate, I should stop applying medicine to you, how about that, Mr. smart guy?" She challenged. _

_"Continue applying the medicine to me, please," Kentachi whined softly. _

_"A wise decision," She replied darkly as she applied the medicine on his chest. _

_Kentachi frowned at that remark, but kept quiet and allowed the nurse to wipe more of the medicine on his chest. _

_From that day on, Kentachi allowed himself to become a member of the Wigglytuff Guild. At first, he was filled with dread at the thought of being near all of those rude Pokemon who had misjudged him and called him an intruder, an outsider, a filthy thing that didn't deserve their love and sympathy. They merely acted nice when the Guildmaster was around, and then when he wasn't, the teasing escalated. He was beaten many times by the others, bruised, tossed out of the Guild when they got drunk and partied as a "joke", and generally mocked by many. Only a select few, like Nida and Koeda and Te, actually opened up to him. _

_He met Azuri later on, when he had returned to the hospital with an injury. She had amazed him with her courage and audacity. So he vowed that he should be like her. He asked to join Koeda and Te's team and was shocked when they accepted him. Life became like a dream for him then. Everything was peaceful and fine outside the Guild. However, inside, forces were rising up like floodwaters that would eventually cause the world as he knew it to go under. _

* * *

><p><em>It was clammy in the Guild. All of the lights were off, for some reason. Kentachi knew something was wrong. He hurried through, and found nothing but bodies everywhere he went. He noticed Koori lying on the ground. Nida was by his side, sobbing hysterically. <em>

_"Nida, what happened?" He screamed. _

_She turned to look at him. "Oh, it's terrible, Kentachi-kun! We were attacked by Dusknoir and everyone was either rounded up or killed. Azuri-chan, Shinichi-kun, Hiyoko-chan, and Shiro-kun are all right. Momo disappeared in all the chaos. Hibana sold us out, apparently. She was an agent working for Dusknoir! What will we do now?" _

_"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kentachi screamed again. _

_"I don't know. I think they ran away, to the hideout or something. Look for them there," She urged. "And don't worry about me. Death will come for me, and I will greet him merrily. I have nothing more to live for." _

_That was the last time he ever saw Nida again. He had hurried and found his friends, but they were all...captured. _

_Hibana had ratted them out, so she lived. Momo disappeared and Shiro and Shinichi became fugitives. Kentachi tried again and again to reason with Dusknoir and Dialga, but it failed, until one day he grew desperate. He attacked Dusknoir and tried to kill him with a special orb that killed ghost-types. It had failed, of course, and he was captured and put in jail. _

* * *

><p><em>He still remembered the smell of rotting flesh, the moans of children as they died in the hell hole of a prison, and the prison guards who were sadistic to the point of no return. They would beat you for anything and everything. He pleaded for Te and Koeda to save him. They didn't listen, and turned their backs on him. <em>

_Until one day, he found out what happened to Te. _

_"We hung that fool from the gallows. Look out the window there and you'll see him," A fellow guard said. _

_"Why would you do something like that to a child?" Kentachi remarked weakly._

_The guard shrugged his shoulders apathetically. "Look, kid. I don't make the rules around here. Lord Dialga deemed his existence as a threat, so he had to die. It's either live or die here. I prefer to live as long as possible as long as I can to feed my family. You understand what I mean, right? You have to give in to the law sooner or later. It's for your own good." _

_"That's only what they want you to think. They gradually start taking away your freedoms, one by one, say the same pretty little words over and over again until it becomes nothing but a joke, and before you know it, you're getting spied on everywhere you go, the rules become more and more ridiculous until even your words can get you killed. This isn't a democracy, it's nothing but a sick, twisted version of it disguising itself as one. Anyone who doesn't bow down to this joke of a world gets killed. This is nothing but a dictatorship!" Kentachi yelled. _

_"Don't talk like that, kid. It could get you exiled," The guard warned. "I know how you feel. I don't like the guy, either. But I'd rather have rules than anarchy." _

_"Anarchy would probably be simpler and happier," Kentachi remarked darkly. _

_However, he never shut his mouth, and one day he was found out. Dusknoir dragged him in front of a crowd of people and had them watch as his guards slashed his face to brand him with the mark of a traitor. Then he was forced out of the country and had to live on his own. He was nothing more than a runaway. _

* * *

><p>Future Kentachi awoke with a start. How long had he been dreaming of his past? He sat up and found that Celebi was standing over him in anger, her pink eyes filled with rage.<p>

"I _finally _found you, Kentachi, and here you are sleeping on the job! We have to help Grovyle and Te!"

A sad look made its way on Kentachi's face. He stood up. "Te is dead. He's not the real human. All of our minds have been toyed with by the one pulling the strings behind Dusknoir and Darkrai..._Beheeyem. _He's the one responsible for all the confusion."

"What do you mean?" Celebi asked.

"His real partner was a girl named Hikari who died and was reincarnated into a pokemon. An Azurill by the name of Azuri."

Celebi stared at him and burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

Somehow, her mind tore itself free from those false memories at that moment.

"Oh no, poor Hikari...she's in trouble, isn't she?"

"We have to help them," FK said sternly.


	21. Chapter 21 Himitsu

**A/N:Time for the latest chapter! Just play the song...Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch. It will help stave off the pain some of you may feel upon reading it. **

**Chapter 21:Himitsu (Secrets) **

**"Every man has secrets they wish to hide. The brighter the photo, the darker the negative."-Rupert Thorne, "Batman the Animated Series" **

* * *

><p>Celebi stared at Future Kentachi in interest as the two of them headed out to help the savior of the world-or was she the apocalypse maiden for this world? She remembered now how energetic and full of life that girl had been, until the incident with Dusknoir had made her change and close her heart off to the world. '<p>

She was very happy now that she knew Hikari was still alive and well, but what she was worried about the most was the fact that she was now a reincarnated pokemon without any of her memories.

"What kind of pokemon is she?" Celebi inquired.

"She is an Azurill. The kind of Pokemon she looked the most like, ironically. She has blue skin now and purple eyes, just like she had as a human. Well, her skin wasn't blue..." FK joked, causing Celebi to laugh.

"Kentachi-kun, when will you tell Kako Kentachi about...?" Celebi asked.

FK blinked for a moment. "Not yet. When I get back to him, I'm afraid I will have to tell him everything. He needs to know."

Celebi just smiled. Everyone hid secrets, after all. She had one or two that she didn't like to tell anyone, so it was only natural that FK liked to hide things from his past self. After all, he knew things his past self didn't.

* * *

><p>Kentachi knew this was turning into a bad situaion very fast, so as he and the gang fled, they ran into a Pikachu and an Absol.<p>

"Hey, you guys! You're our past selves, aren't you?" The Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yeah, who else would we be, genius?" Kentachi said sarcastically.

Pikachu's ears twitched suddenly. "Shiro, come on out!"

An Absol who resembled the Shiro they all knew appeared, but he had a scar running down his blade and shaved fur on his back.

"Nice to meet you, Kako no Jitsutachi. I am very pleased to see all of you. Alas, you do not know what fate has in store for you."

"Is he just a troll?" Kentachi joked.

"What is a troll, exactly?" Future Shiro questioned, blinking a few times.

"You cannot comprehend humor? What kind of world is this?" Hiyoko asked aloud. She cast a glance over at Azuri, who seemed to be utterly shocked from what she had witnessed. She put her beak onto Azuri's head. "It's all right. I am always by your side. You know that."

"Thanks. You've been one of the only true friends I've had in my life...er, both of my lives." She said.

"What do you mean?" Hiyoko asked.

Future Kentachi arrived at that exact moment and pulled Kentachi aside. "I must talk to you about something very dire, Kentachi."

"What now?" Kentachi replied in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry. I have...lied to you about many things. Most importantly is my name. My name is not Future Kentachi...my real name is Kenichi. And most of all, I am not your future self, Kentachi. I am your...<strong>brother<strong>. Your twin brother, actually."

Kentachi gasped. "What...but how? My family never had any other children than me!"

"That's what they told you to believe...but the truth is that they threw me out shortly after I was born, because twin cubs were believed to be a curse. So I wandered around for a bit, and somehow I fell through a portal into the future, where I have grown up ever since. Sounds unbelievable, right? But it did happen, and now I'm facing you, my brother. Forgive me for never being with you or standing by you."

Kentachi's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "So...does that mean that everyone else is twins, too?"

"No. Only you and I, I'm afraid," Kenichi stated. "Forgive me for lying to you, brother. I took on your name to hide my identity and posed as you. It worked for a long time, too. The only one I ever told was Te, but he had his memories wiped."

Kentachi hugged his previously unknown brother and let out his tears. "How did my parents die?"

"Your memories were tampered with, too. You thought you had loving parents, but the truth is far different, brother." Kenichi said. "You'll have to ask Beheeyem for that. But he's too evil to be trusted."

"Please, tell me!" Kentachi begged.

"You're better off not knowing. Also, one of your team members is going to betray you. Beware." Kenichi warned.

"What was that about?" Azuri asked. "So you're related to him?"

"You listened in on us!" Kentachi asked. Suddenly, images came into his mind...of blood everywhere...of him, covered with the blood of his parents.

_What was that? _

"So...I killed my own parents?" He stammered in pain.

"Yes." Kenichi said softly. "Beheeyem tried to help you forget. He was good at one time, but the corruption of his powers made him turn evil. He is now a warped individual."

The tears trickled down his face freely. He didn't mind. Azuri stared at him in confusion.

"I remember...when I was a human, I cried like this once. Someone had hurt me badly. I can't remember who it was, though." She frowned. "Anyway, Hiyoko comforted me..."

She looked around in confusion. Where was Hiyoko, anyway?

* * *

><p>That girl had been with her since the beginning. She was her friend, after all.<p>

"Stay away from this girl!" Grovyle said sharply, pointing at Hiyoko.

"Why?" Azuri asked.

"She is a spy for Darkrai. She has always known who you were. She was the one who killed you in the past, Hikari!" Grovyle cried.

Azuri's eyes widened. "No! You can't be serious!"

images of a loving caring chick came into her mind. The Torchic she had known had been the one who had cheered her up when she had grown depressed, had been the one who had stuck up for her whenever the experiments had become extremely depraved and horrendous to live through, and had generally been the one who had made her life what it was today.

"Yes, that's right, Hikari. I hated you from the start! I only pretended to like you!" Hiyoko sneered, with a hate that did not suit her loving voice.

"Why? Was it all a lie, Hiyoko?" She asked, tears dripping out of her eyes.

Hiyoko kicked her hard. "Yes, you little sucker and you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker!"

_Kako no-past. _

_Jitsutachi-selves._


	22. Chapter 22 Subete wo Oboeteimasu

**A/N:Title means "Remember everything." Yes, I wanted to make a tribute to this story with the song "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch, but I don't have any depressing pokemon pics, (this is POKEMON we're talking about, remember? The series that has no plot and makes no sense. I'm talking, of course, about the crappy anime series. PMD would probably make more sense and be better if it were continually made into a TV series instead of just a dumb special. Seriously, the dub for the first was AWFUL. Why does the dub consistently make stupid errors with Pokemon's moves and everything? I only play the games now and work on this darkfic of mine. I'm working on getting this fanfic a TV Tropes page. I don't know how to make one, though. I'm going to find out. Listen to Dear Agony as you read this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Subete wo Oboeteimasu<strong>

Parents. That six-letter word was something he hated to hear said in front of him. For Shinichi, his parents hadn't exactly been the best example of...well, _parents. _His parents weren't exactly the loving kind who would give their son a hug and tell him how much they loved him.

No, his parents were cold, cruel monsters. When he thought of the term parents, he thought of endless pain, of numb, throbbing wounds that refused to heal, and angry words filled with nothing but hatred and poison, he couldn't help but shiver.

"Shinichi, are you all right?" Nida asked, casting a worried glance at him.

"No, I'm not all right. I just recalled how my parents treated me back when I was little," Shinichi said sadly. "It's sort of troubling remembering them."

Nida smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Shinichi. You'll be just fine. I promise."

_Shinichi smiled at his mother as she was busy washing the dishes. "Hey, mama, today I met someone really cool-" _

_His mother smacked him in the face, HARD. "I don't give a darn what you did today! Just shut up and leave me alone, you filthy creature!" She howled. _

_Shinichi started to cry then. Why did his mother hate him so much? His fists tightened. He would show her. He would show all of them that he wasn't worthless. He flinched as she hit him again. _

_"Crying is a sign of weakness, you stupid thing!" She snapped. "Just shut up!" _

_Shinichi flinched and backed away. "Am I not good enough for you? Why do you hate me?" _

_His mother scoffed then and spoke harshly. "You are a failure in my eyes. Just shut up, you stupid creature." _

* * *

><p>Shinichi remembered how his perspective of his mother had changed significantly after that. He had never seen her in the same light again. He had tried to avoid her and talked to his more loving father, who saw him in a more favorable light. His father had tried to get his mother to change her views of her "abominable" son and had failed.<p>

He had run away from home several weeks ago and he doubted that anyone would come looking for him aside from his father. Lately, his father seemed to stop caring about him, too. He had flat-out told him to his face that he wouldn't want to see him around again since he caused his mother so much grief.

He was only a young child, for god's sake. Why did he have to suffer so much?

Nearly everyone in Kentachi's group had no parents. Kentachi himself was an orphan and had been for as long as he could remember. Azuri had parents that had abandoned her at the hospital because they couldn't bear being around a sick child. Nida herself was abandoned by her parents. As for Shiro, well, he didn't even remember his parents.

* * *

><p>As for Hibana, he wasn't sure he knew who her parents were. It wasn't like he cared to know, though.<p>

"Hey, where are the others?" He asked Nida, who froze upon realizing that they had wandered off from the others. He thought he heard someone screaming up ahead.

* * *

><p>He turned to see Azuri crying. Wait, <em>crying<em>? What had happened to her to make her cry so hard and viciously that it made him want to kill whoever had made her upset? She was a tough girl who bowed to no one and stood up for what she believed was right.

"I can't believe you lied to me about everything, Hiyoko! How could you do this to me?"

Hiyoko chuckled. "Darkrai was quite amused by your response. You see, he has known all along about who you really were. It was quite fun to go along with this little charade until it became...well, exhausting. I am tired of you. Time to die."

Several Sableeye surrounded them. Kenichi, Kentachi, Grovyle, and Azuri froze.

"We have found the traitors! Arrest them all and take them before the Emperor Dialga!"

Azuri grinned coldly. "Is that what you call that monster? Do you even know all the pain and anguish he has inflicted on all pokemon, or have you been brainwashed so much that your minds are devoid of reason?"

Grovyle shook his head. He stepped in front of her. "Now that I remember everything, I cannot allow you to kill her. She is the future savior of the world."

Azuri chuckled. "Far from a savior, Grovyle. My very existence has all been a lie. I have had to live with memories that weren't my own of a life that never was. Who am I, exactly?"

"You're my partner, pokemon or not, human or not." Grovyle said before smiling at her. "You'll always be dear to me, Hikari-or, Azuri, if that is what you wish me to call you now."

"Wait, who's this Hikari?" Shinichi interjected, but froze upon seeing that the Sableeye now had their gazes directed towards him and Nida.

"Thank you for leading us to the traitors, Hiyoko. In return, we shall grant you a quick and painless death." The Sableye said before bearing their claws at Hiyoko.

"What? But I thought you were working with me-"

"You know too much. See, we cannot allow you to live because you know so much about the identities of the people who serve Lord Dusknoir."

* * *

><p>Hiyoko smirked before unleashing a Fire Spin at them. "I refuse to die."<p>

"The little blue one goes first. Now, kill her, Hiyoko."

Hiyoko's eyes widened. "...I can't. I can't kill her."

"I thought you hated her enough to want to kill her." Kenichi said sharply.

"...Maybe I lied a little. I don't hate her. What I do hate is this corrupt empire I served! You all disgust me!" She unleashed a barrage of Flamethrowers at the Sableye, who dodged and started slashing at her flesh with their sharp claws. She couldn't get away in time as they dug deeper and deeper.

Azuri just watched on in shock, unable to react, until she saw a few purple blurs come toward her...and then a single voice entered her being.

"DODGE!"

* * *

><p>Blood covered Azuri's face and legs then as the form of Hiyoko fell to the ground in front of her, breathing heavily. It was clear from her wounds that she was not going to live longer.<p>

"Why did you shield me?" Azuri whispered. "You hate me."

"I was lying from the start, Azuri. You were more precious to me than anything in the world. In my life, there have..._cough..._only been lies...nothing true or honest...until I ran into you. You...brought meaning to my life." She coughed up blood then and smiled at her as tears spilled out of Azuri's eyes.

"No, Hiyoko, don't leave me! You can't leave me all alone!" Azuri begged as Hiyoko's eyes were starting to close.

"Who said...you were alone? You have all of these friends by your side and that's what matters...most, right. Find the others...who can help you defeat Dialga. The seventeen fates are...necessary to ending all of this destruction...too many lives have been...lost...listen...to...me, Azuri. I...loved you so much...and now...I...must go-"

Her eyes closed and she went limp in front of Azuri's horrified eyes. Azuri started to sob even more. Slowly, her sadness became rage...and her eyes turned red as the power of the Unmei took hold again.

Instantly, most of the Sableye were cut in half or torn to shreds by her power while Kentachi struggled to hold her down.

"I need to kill them all...they ruined our lives!" She hissed.

Kentachi patted her on the head. Nida and Shinichi were sobbing by now.

* * *

><p>"It looks like there's nothing we can do now." Kenichi said slowly. "Come, I shall explain to you all. All that you know is a lie. Azuri is in fact the true human. Our memories were all toyed with. That is why she is so valuable to Beheeyem. And I am not Future Kentachi, I am merely Kentachi's twin brother, Kenichi. The two of us were separated when we were young. My father threw me into the future out of hatred and disgust. He hated my very existence. That may have caused young Kentachi to snap."<p>

"I...killed my parents?" Kentachi asked in horror.

"Yes...you did. You suppressed your memories of it, but you did it."

"This is a bunch of foolishness. So what if she died? Spilling tears won't bring the dead back."

"Hibana, you are right. What if they aren't dead?" A new voice said from behind them.

* * *

><p>A tall Luxio appeared out of the bushes, bearing a huge scar halfway across her face.<p>

"Who are you?" Hibana asked.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your sister, Hinata."


	23. Chapter 23 Hibana to Hitana

**A/N:To means "and," in case there are people here who didn't understand the chapter titles. All right, I said I would provide a list for each chapter of what the words mean: Well, Unmei means "Fate" and Fukakai means something not known, something unknown, so in other words, it is the "Fate of the Unknowns" or the Unknown Fate or even Arcane Fate. This series really is interesting, isn't it? I want to, like, maybe even make a comic of it, but my drawing skills aren't that great. Rikki, thanks for always standing by me~ Hope to see you review. **

**Chapter 23 Hinata to Hibana**

Hibana simply stared at the figure in front of her for what felt like ages. The pokemon she thought was dead, the one she had told herself over and over again, was actually _alive _and standing before her. This had to be someone's idea of a bad joke. Hinata was a traitor and someone who had ruined her life and caused her family to abandon her.

Hinata was dead. She had died a long time ago when she had taken the final blow that was meant for her. So why, was she standing here, alive? Nothing made any sense anymore. Was her sister's death another hallucination implanted by Beheeyem, or had it really happened in the first place?

Hot tears came out of her eyes. "Why? Why are you still _alive, you traitor? _You're supposed to be dead. You died before my very eyes. I know you did, so it's not possible that you are standing here in front of me claiming otherwise. You're not Hinata!"

The Luxray smiled sadly. "I knew you would react this way, dear sister. I've been alive for quite some time. I'm afraid that that blow didn't kill me. Instead, I was taken in by the same Zoroark who tried to kill us. She actually didn't hate us once I explained everything to her and took me in. It wasn't like I could go back. My parents disowned me, remember? They made you their favorite in an attempt to replace me. Then you joined Dusknoir in order to find out what happened to them. The reality is, they staged the attack on us-the bandits were hired by our own parents, in order to figure out who was better at being the head. You met their approval, sister."

Hibana's eyes narrowed in rage and then the Unmei started to take control of her anger. Her eyes turned red as she tried to attack her sister, but her sister shrugged the attack off as if it were nothing. "You're lying...you disgusting piece of garbage! Our parents would never, never, do something that cruel and despicable!"

Hinata smiled sadly. "That is what you choose to believe, sister. The truth is that they didn't care about either of us at all. They were only using us as tools. Hence why they lavished affection on me and not you. They wanted to see how jealous you would become and they enjoyed seeing us suffer. I remember the day I overheard them talking about us and then I realized that they didn't love us at all. I was only around seven years old at the time."

Hibana's bottom lip trembled. "You are lying...I cannot believe a word you say!"

"Did the Guild really warp your memories so much? I did not think that they altered your mind so much that they even turned lies into the truth. Were they really capable of such things, Kenichi?" She said as she turned to a silent Kenichi.

Kenichi looked away, obviously too stunned about recent events to speak. Kentachi was shocked, staring at Hibana in shock. "Your parents were really like that...? My parents were nice to me."

"Only because you were the firstborn, Kentachi. They threw me out. Your father tossed me out of the house," Kenichi whispered quietly, "They genuinely loved you and died protecting you. Dusknoir was told to murder them by Beheeyem, which he did. Dusknoir is not even aware of Beheeyem's existence. The only ones who even know the truth are dead, or else fugitives...like the rest of your future selves. If you are wondering, no, none of the others are your missing relatives. They are your future selves."

"Is there a future version of me?" Azuri asked.

"Not as you are now, no. My summoning you all here has created a distortion in time. As such, the Dusknoir of the future still believes that he killed the one who was meant to defeat him."

Kentachi looked at him in confusion. "You mean Te?"

"Yes. Now, let me explain to you about the Unmei and the legends surrounding it. There are myths that tell about the warriors who will defeat Dialga. There are seventeen of them. Seventeen for each type of Pokemon."

"So, basically, we're the chosen ones, as cliched and uninventive as that is." Kentachi deadpanned, causing his brother to laugh slightly.

"Yes, brother, you are. By the way, your friend Hiyoko there is not dead." Kenichi said.

Hiyoko was stirring, much to Azuri's disbelief. "Hey, no need to cry so much over me, Azuri-chan."

Azuri stared at her, violet eyes wide in disbelief and then she tackled her in a hug. "Hiyoko-chan, I thought you were dead!"

Hiyoko smiled faintly. "I've been better, Azuri-chan. But I'm glad that I have you by my side."

Azuri just started to cry all over again. She was broken by everything that had recently happened to her. First, finding out that her life was a lie and that she was human, then discovering that her friend hated her, and then seeing that her friend had actually lied to her again and actually did like her, it was hard to go on after seeing all of that.

But she was trying to cope with it. She would have to buckle down and do it. She was the heroine and she had to help them all defeat Beheeyem even though she didn't know what to do. She would help them out a little.

It was the least she could do.


	24. Chapter 24 Beheeyem no Monogatari

**A/N:Now it's time for another chapter. I have also developed another story for one of the characters.**

**Chapter 24 Shinjitsu **

* * *

><p><em>A young alien-like pokemon followed after a small dragon-type pokemon with green skin and red eyes. "Please, wait. I can help you!" <em>

_The dragon turned to meet his adversary in annoyance. "What do you want, freak? Go away and leave me alone!" _

_"But I heard you lost your mother recently! I was thinking that I could help you...with that pain. I could help you forget your grief so you have happy memories of her and you could go on with your life-"_

_The dragon; an Axew tackled the young Elgyem to the ground. "What do you know about losing parents? You know absolutely nothing! How dare you tell me to forget my mother! You freaks wipe with people's memories and make them into your tools!" _

_The Elgyem blinked back tears, barely comprehending why his fellow creature was doing this to him. "Why? I wished to help you...why must you reject me like this? Are we not the same creäture?" _

_The Axew laughed sardonically as he got back up and left the crying alien behind. "The same? Ha, don't make me laugh! You mess with people's' minds, you freak!" _

_That night, the young Elgyem cried into his mother's arms, demanding to know why people hated them so much. The patient mother stroked her son's head gently. _

_"Come now, Ely,you know the others do not understand our ways nor why we wipe people's' memories. We wipe Pokemon's minds when they come to us, wishing for release from the pain and suffering they undergo in their daily lives. The other day, a fellow; a Charizard came in saying that his children were all dead, his wife left him for another Pokemon and he was in so much pain that he couldn't bear to live anymore. I talked him out of it and told him maybe he would be better off forgetting his troubles and living a new life. He agreed to it, so I wiped his memories of his children and his wife, and he came back a new fellow. He was so happy-he even changed his name and decided he would start over. Amnesia can be a good thing. You can forget the old things that caused you pain and you can begin anew." She said wisely. _

_"But, what about the old things in his life? Do we really have to cure others of the things that make them Pokemon? Does that make us cruel?" He wept bitterly. _

_"Yes, we have to. It is our destiny as Beheeyem and Elgyem to assist both humans and Pokemon with their happiness. Happiness is best achieved when people can stop dwelling on the things that pain them and prevent them from continuing on in life. I have even wiped the memories of a murderer who was so torn up over what he did that he wanted to start a new life. So I did it and he came back to see me, telling me about his new family and how happy he was." _

* * *

><p><em>The young Elgyem wasn't quite sure that he understood everything his mother was telling him, but as he grew older, he realized he had a tremendous gift at helping people and Pokemon forget their troubles. He erased the memories of a cheating boyfriend, erased the memories of a grief-stricken mother of her child, erased the memories of a man suffering from depression and made him happy again. All this, he did with nothing more than the best intentions in mind.<em>

_Unfortunately, there were those who regained their memories and became furious with him and his mother for their pacifying ways. One day he happened upon his unconscious mother as she was being beaten by a group of Pokemon._

_"You made me forget that my husband was an abusive jerk!" A woman screamed, now sporting a black eye. _

_"You made me forget my child, and he's still alive! He came back!" An old woman cried. _

_"Stop!" Ely pleaded, getting in front of his mother. "We have only been trying to help you forget that which troubles you most. Were you not happier without the things that caused you strife and anxiety? Were you not able to live a happy life?" _

_"Shut the hell up, demon child!" They pelted Ely with blows, and for the first time in his life, young Ely struck one of them and accidentally killed them. _

_Now he was horrified at his horrible deed, but his mother calmly wiped his memory of the event, so he remembered nothing and was not troubled. It was then, as she lay dying, that he realized he could not remember the last time he was truly happy or sad. His mother had lovingly wiped them all from his mind. _

_"Why?" He questioned. _

_"Emotions are empty, my child. They only allow you to suffer. It is our duty to liberate people from this pain." She said as she died._

* * *

><p><em>From that moment on, Ely vowed to never erase anyone's memories ever again. He held fast to that promise, even when citizens begged him to wipe their memories, he declined out of fear for their well-being. He did not want them to suffer because of his curse. <em>

_Then one day, a young girl appeared before him with purple eyes. She told him that she was afflicted with a terrible ailment that caused her skin to rot away and she killed without a second thought-when she remembered, she was in terrible agony. She had a mission to fulfill-she told him, so she wanted to be a heroine, not a villainess who murdered. _

_"Please, help me. My life is in your hands. I only ask you to take away my memories of my killing." Tears of regret poured down her face as a pokemon with green skin appeared by her side. _

_"Can you truly heal Hikari of her crimes? She would love nothing more than to not remember those things. Please...we beg you..." The pokemon, a Grovyle said. He stood by her side protectively. _

_So he wiped her memories. She came back to him often, pleading for him to wipe her memories. He did it all for her sake. She never wanted anything else from him. She was too poor to pay him, so he did it for free. He watched her blom into a happy young woman. _

_Then he remembered when she had been dying. Her skin had become so tainted that her bones could be seen and she was fading from existence. She pleaded for him to save her, but he could do nothing while she vanished from his arms. The Grovyle was so grief-stricken..._

_"Would you like me to...wipe your memories of her?" He said gently, also crying as well. The girl was dear to him and to this Pokemon. _

_"Yes, please...I have no reason to live on without her. But, please...make me another partner in her place. Make me believe my partner was reborn as a Pokemon...a male named Te." _

_"It shall be done. Are you sure you want this?" _

_"Yes..." _

* * *

><p><em>So he wiped their memories many, many times...the Azurill also complained of nightmares and of peeling skin. It was then that he realized this girl was Hikari's reincarnation. He only intended to make all of them feel better. When a young Buizel pulled his brother in front of him and asked for him to make him forget his very existence, he did so with a heavy heart. <em>

_Many years passed and his heart had grown stone-cold. He no longer cared about anyone but himself anymore. He wished to help everyone but he saw the suffering his memory wiping caused, yet he still did it, knowing it was a lost cause to help these accursed Pokemon._

* * *

><p>Beheeyem awoke from a nightmare, one that spanned his entire life. He looked up in time to see a Floatzel standing by him. "...Are you the young one who brought his brother to me?"<p>

"Yes...it is I...I wished to thank you...because of you, my brother got to live a nice life without my existence troubling his. It was my fault that he suffered so much. He tried too hard to protect me. Yet he now remembers everything. "

"Thank me? What do you have to thank me for? I caused all of them grief and sorrow...no doubt they all hate me." Beheeyem hung his head.

"Was it Darkrai who ordered you to do these heinous deeds?"

Beheeyem nodded. "Yes. He hated the girl. I never did hate her. _She _was precious to me, AND even now I wish nothing but happiness for her."

"Then why did you tear their memories apart?" Kenichi said sharply.

"Because it is what I was raised to do," He said simply.

* * *

><p>Hitana held a sobbing Hibana in her arms as she wept quietly.<p>

"Why didn't you just tell me you were so close to me this whole time?" Hibana said softly. "I KILLED FOR YOU! I DID ALL THESE TERRIBLE THINGS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WOULD AVENGE YOU!"

"It's all right, sister. I am here now."

"There's no sense in forgetting." Azuri said softly. "I finally remember who I really AM. But I'm not saying the time I have spent with you guys is fake. It has never been."

Kentachi smiled as he hugged her. "Then, why don't you say we get started on this quest for the Seventeen Arcane Fates?"


	25. Chapter 25 Juunana no Unmei

**A/N:Yup, even the title of this story has a meaning to it. You'll see soon enough. **

**Chapter 25 Juunana no Unmei **

* * *

><p>"Arcane...fates?" Kentachi asked his twin brother, who nodded solemnly. They had all decided to find their future selves, and hope they would guide them through this entire endeavor. He wasn't sure what exactly this whole "quest" meant, and yet he wondered if he had already been fated from the moment he had met his friends.<p>

No, that was absurd. There was no such thing as fate, and his thoughts were going wild because of it. He had met his friends only because he had wanted to do so. It had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Brother?" Kenichi asked, a little troubled as to why his brother was looking so perplexed. Had this news really been that much of a shock for his twin brother?

Kentachi looked at his newfound brother for a few moments before he shook his head. "No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me. Kenichi, the things we have gone through lately have been so shocking that it's still hard for me to wrap my mind around them and process everything."

Kenichi nodded, slowly. "I was the one who told Beheeyem to wipe your memories of me. I wanted you to be happy, and my existence brought you nothing but suffering that whole time."

Kentachi looked at him and shrugged. "You've always been watching us this whole time, so in a way you've never left our side. I'm glad you did that."

Kenichi looked away from him. His gaze turned to the reunited sisters, who were still unable to comprehend that the things they had believed all this time was nothing but a lie.

* * *

><p>"...Hitana, I just can't believe...that you're alive. I...for all these years...I told myself you were dead. Yet, you appear before me now and reveal that you were alive all this time." Hibana said, her icy facade replaced with a sad one. Even now, tears came to her eyes.<p>

Hitana smiled softly at her long-lost sister. "I did what I had to do, sister. Even if that meant turn my back on my family and my only sister, I did what was right. I had no choice but to run away. My family wanted me dead. They wanted you to be the heir to the family and thought of me as worthless. Somehow, mother knew that I'd overheard their talk of sending an assassin after me. So I had no choice but to fake my own death. I knew it would hurt you badly, but if it was all for your benefit, it would be all right."

Hibana's tears were now dripping down her face at a furious rate. "Onee-san...I'm sorry I hated you...all these years, I was convinced that you were nothing but a traitor to the family name. Now I realize just how far from the truth I was."

The two sisters reunited in a warm hug.

Azuri watched on in awe.

"I wish I had siblings to call my own," She whispered. "After all I've been through..."

Grovyle hovered over her now, protective of her as he always had been. "Hikari...I-"

"Call me Azuri now. I just wish someone had told me sooner that everything I knew was a lie. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gone through with all that experimentation...it was so painful...I thought I was all alone without anyone..."

* * *

><p>The memories drifted back in her mind. She remembered how they would leave her alone in a room for a long period of time, sometimes even days, and no one would talk to her, and they would observe her mental state. If she cried or screamed, she would not be heard, but if she was, she would be punished by being lashed and beaten. Throughout it all, she wondered how many times she had unleashed her powers on the researchers.<p>

She must've killed a dozen or so of them. She couldn't exactly remember that well. She looked up at Grovyle...and smiled, the first real one she'd had for a while. "Let's go, Grovyle. Dusknoir won't know what hit him."

Grovyle smiled. "Good to have you back, aibou."

Shinichi, Nida, Momo, Shiro, Hiyoko, and Molly all watched as they reunited.

"It feels like we're being left out," Shinichi whined, holding onto Nida's arm.

"It's not that at all. It's just, their lives are so much more complicated than ours are. It seems all of us are like a family-when one person suffers, we all do. We all have scars from our past, don't we?"

Momo said, "...Yes, we've all had our troubles. I have probably been around longer than anyone else."

Nida said, "How old are you?"

"Hmm...probably 600 or so. Legendaries live longer than ordinary Pokemon do." Momo said matter-of-factly.

"That's amazing!" Nida gushed at a bored Momo, who just nodded her head.

"Yup. Shiro here is pretty old, too." She said before winking at the stoic Absol, who nodded his head.

"I don't talk unless I need to," He said thoughtfully. "But now it seems some of the misfortune that has plagued us before has been lifted."

"I don't know for sure what that means, but I think now that most of the danger is over. I'm not sure what happens next, but right now, we're all pretty secure and happy," She said slowly.

"Who knows how long that will last, though?" Nida said softly.

* * *

><p>Little did they realize that their troubles were far from over, as Darkrai had been listening in and was very displeased at the fact that Beheeyem had not performed his duties properly and gotten rid of Hikari like he was supposed to.<p>

"I'll teach that fool what happens when you disregard orders. I specifically wanted that girl to die. She's the only thing standing in the way of my victory."

He knew full well what they were looking for, the one thing that they must not find...the others who could assist them in their journey to destroy him once and for all. The seventeen fates were going to be aligned again and if that happened...he would never have the upper hand again.

He had to destroy them, no matter what happened. 'Whatever they do, they can't find them now. They're hidden from sight.' A malicious smirk crossed his face.


	26. Chapter 26 Wasurerareta Mono

**A/N:Pokemon X and Y have come out, people. I saw some of the designs for Pokemon...and I was not...well, to say it, very...**_**pleased **_**with the designs. I mean, now there's an entirely new generation for me to work with, but at the same time, the Sue Eevee has even more unnecessary evolutions (as if six of them weren't already enough, it suddenly has to have even **_**more**_**?) I'm not a huge Eevee fan, so you won't see him here, however, I also intend to use some other...well, unused and underrated pokemon here. Oh, and as for the team members Team Unova gathered...well, they're all right. They're hiding from the bad guys. Oh, the Guild in canon seems a lot like a cult, check out my Deviantart account for my new journal entry on the Guild and why they're evil even in canon and the blatant racism in PMD:2. **

**Chapter 26 Atarashii no Shingao**

* * *

><p>An extraordinary thing seemed to be going on in the forest today, at least according to the eyes of one inhabitant who loved to hide in the caves with his brothers and sisters. Their mother told them stories of when the world had not been full of darkness and despair like it was today, when Pokemon were able to go outside and play and when Pokemon were able to enjoy themselves without fear of the dictator who ruled over them all; yes those were definitely halcyon days, their mother had said.<p>

However, everything changed with the rise of Dialga and Dusknoir. Soon, Pokemon became suspicious of each other for little things. He had seen it all; war, murder, death, destruction, and he wouldn't see those things again. Hence why his mother and father had made the decision to construct their webs inside the caves where they lived, but only in the deepest, darkest portions, so no curious traveler could accidentally find them.

He blinked his blue eyes as his mother came crawling up onto his web, holding a dead insect. "It's time for dinner, Jolt. You should eat."

The Joltik glanced at his mother for a few moments before he smiled, showing sharp fangs. "Okay, I'll be down." He said, and he wandered down to the web and unravelled his package to show a dead Pokemon. Instantly, he ate it.

His parents were wise enough to avoid any and all pokemon that came by these days, or were they wise? Jolt often found himself wondering whether the need to fear Pokemon was really that great, or if his parents were just overprotective and paranoid too much.

He wondered whether or not he was paranoid, too.

* * *

><p>He retreated into the darkness of the night cave...that is, until he saw a light flickering outside the cave. Instantly, a smile broke out on his face. It was <em>her. <em>

"You can come on in now!" He called out.

The light bobbed up and down, revealing it to be a flame...attached to a white pokemon with gold eyes. It was a Litwick. "Jolt, I'm glad to see you again," It said softly.

"Alice," He said with a smile on his face, "I'm happy to see you today, too."

Alice looked around. "Is your mother still against my entering the cave?"

Jolt frowned and emitted a spark of electricity. "You know why...she's so paranoid of Fire-types and of anyone different from her that she can tend to be...you know...discriminatory."

"You can't trust anyone these days, huh?" Alice said softly, "My folks are gone, so I really have no one holding me down. Count yourself lucky that you still have a family, Jolt."

Lucky. People always tossed that word around with him. He wasn't entirely sure why they did so. Did they think it was lucky for him to be stuck with a mother who hated the outside world and every other pokemon in it, who isolated her own children from it on a daily basis and told them everything outside was horrible?

If so, then they were idiots.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps startled both of them.

"Alice, let's hide in the cave-"

"I can't, remember?" She said, pointing her wick hand at the flammable webs nearby.

"Yeah, right," He said as he pushed her aside and scuttled back into his webs.

* * *

><p>His many eyes focused and then he saw a Buizel and some other pokemon stagger out. A Shinx, a Luxray, an Azurill, a Torchic, a Nidorina, a Pichu, a Mew, and an Absol. An Absol, here? That couldn't be good. That meant something bad would happen!<p>

A Floatzel was leading them. He had a scar across his face. That meant he was a traitor, Jolt thought, and gasped. His webs sparked with electricity and glittered in the night air.

"I see electricity!" Shinichi exclaimed, his cheeks dancing with sparks also.

"Calm down, Shinichi, let's try not to get too wound up now, okay? We know you can't control your lightning yet."

"Stay back, intruders!" A new voice cried.

Kentachi noticed the Litwick even before she approached, her flame blazing menacingly. He noticed that Momo seemed quite pale right now. "Momo,what's wrong?"

"...Ghost-type..." She whispered, looking quite scared.

"Understandable enough," Hitana remarked. "Calm down, young one. We are not here to hurt you. We merely seek residence so this child here can get some healing. She is badly injured and if she doesn't get treatment soon, she'll die."

"Like I'd believe that load of crap!" The Litwick cried, shooting a Flame Burst at them.

Kentachi automatically shot a Water Gun and doused it in an instant. He tensed, staring his foe down.

"A Buizel?" She said. Now she looked a little nervous. "Um...I've got Electric types and I'm not afraid to use them?"

"So do we," Hitana, Hibana and Shinichi said proudly. Shinichi blushed upon seeing the Litwick and sighed melodramatically.

"Uh-oh, I think she's used Attract on him!" Momo said.

"Gee, that was quite obvious," Kentachi remarked, "See, I'm quite Genre Savvy."

"That's a Deadpan Snarker," Kenichi shot back, "Learn the difference."

"Okay, somebody's gotta snap Shinichi out of the Attract stage!"

"I'll do it!" Nida cried. She attacked Shinichi with Fury Swipes, but still, the glazed expression on his face didn't wear off.

"If you...stand between...me...and her, I'll just finish you off with a Shock Wave!" He cried. Unfortunately, his aim was so terrible that he hit himself and Kentachi, which barely had any effect on him.

"Guess I'm lucky enough to be part Ground-type, huh?" Kentachi joked. "Besides, his powers aren't that strong yet, anyway."

Shinichi passed out then and the Litwick looked at them all in confusion. "Wait, don't come any closer! There's a family here and I don't want you to kill them!"

"What sort of family?" Shiro asked curiously.

"A family of Galvantula!" She cried.

Both Shiro and Momo paled. "If you don't mind us...we'll be staying outside here on guard," They said.

"Fine, suit yourselves," Kentachi said, "We'll just go in, get Azuri some help and...by the way, where are Grovyle, Koeda, and the others?"

Kenichi averted his eyes. "Grovyle went off with Koeda to collect some more time gears. Mince and Molly seem to be off in hiding somewhere. Now what matters is that we get Azuri the treatment she needs and we also need to figure out what the seventeen fates are and where we can find them."

"What are you saying?" The Litwick asked warily, "My name's Alice, by the way. Remember it!"

"Alice, what's going on?" A yellow spider said as he came scuttling out. His blue eyes widened as he saw the new Pokemon. "I-Intruders!"

"We need your help," Kenichi pleaded.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the gang managed to convince Jolt's mother to let them stay in an area of the cave that didn't have electrical webs attached, because both Momo and Shiro were too afraid of them to even stay in the same room.<p>

"Pathetic of them, to go and ditch us like that," Kentachi said.

"I don't blame them..." Hibana said quietly. "Now since I have my sister back, I suppose it's time I started being a bit nicer. The whole time I was at that infernal guild, the Guildmaster knew everything about Dusknoir and our past and yet he still blackmailed me into keeping silent, as well as being a member there...I'll never forgive that wretched place!"

Her amber eyes narrowed as the memories came into her mind, memories of cold stares, brainwashing techniques, and that awful bird...that evil, cruel bird.

* * *

><p><em>"Please, you've got to help me find my sister! We were nearly tortured by these awful bandits!" Hibana begged to the Guildmaster as he, Chatot, and some other of his followers were seated there, listening silently to her tale. <em>

_The first to speak was Corphish. "...Who gives a damn about your sister, hey hey? Tragedies happen in this world all the time! We have no choice but to ignore it, for such things are not our concern." _

_"Shush! Let her continue to speak! We will have time for your inane chatter later," Chatot scolded. _

_"...I don't know what my sister did wrong to deserve being dishonored like that. My parents won't even speak about her anymore and when I did, Mother used Bite on me and told me to keep silent. I was tossed out only a month ago and I've been wandering around ever since...hoping that one day I'd find a lead on her disappearance. Please, I beg you, find her and help me regain my family!" _

_Bidoof looked uncomfortable. "...Are we really going to let an outsider join, Lord Chatot?" _

_"Hmm...this will be the first time in a while that we've exposed ourselves to the germs of an outsider. The Guildmaster himself must decide for sure. Guildmaster, what is your verdict?" _

_The Guildmaster remained silent. Finally, he spoke. "Why should I care? It has nothing to do with our mission. It's an outsider's business. Throw her out. I have no more use for her." _

_"W-Wait, please, you said I'm an outsider! What if...I was to join you guys and help you recruit more believers to help save the world!" _

_Chatot looked thoughtful. "Guildmaster...won't she have to undergo...the test that hundreds of others have run away from...?" _

_The Guildmaster smiled a little. "Let's test your worth. First, everyone...let us know her name." _

"_H-Hibana." _

"_Good, Hibana...now, give us all the money you have on you and your valuables. We'll need to safeguard them in case something bad was to happen..." He said. _

_Hibana found that all the members were now surrounding her, ripping her bag open, stealing her money, her berries, her scarves, everything...except for a few apples and less than a few pieces of Poke. _

"_Why? Why do you have to do this?" She cried out. She had a few bruises from being mishandled. _

"_It's part of what comes with the deal of being a member," Chatot said, "Now, there are a couple of rules. Don't shirk work...or else risk being shunned by the Guildmaster and sent to the Mystery Dungeon. Also, smiles go for miles...this means you should always be happy when you meet potential recruits for our mission. You can never show any other emotion other than that. So, first...let's start you off with a mission for slaves..." _

"_But how am I supposed to do all this with nothing but a few apples and not even a rock or anything to use as a weapon?" She questioned. The Guildmaster tossed her a few scraps of clothing and a worn-out Iron Thorn. _

"_Here, use those. You will be taken to Mt. Bristle...there, you must recruit slaves to join us and help in your work. The slaves will not be allowed to come in the guild at any time...must live separately..." _

_Hibana nodded and set off with a heavy heart. _

"_Oh...and Hibana, we'd like it if someone else chooses your missions for you. We don't want you to make too many decisions right away, all right? Also...any rewards you get go directly to us...all right?" Chatot added darkly. _

"_...Asshole," She snarled. _

_Chatot's eyes narrowed. He attacked her. "What did you say to me, you vile piece of trash?" _

_He pecked her, but she attacked with Spark and sent him flying. Instantly, the other Guild members attacked, battering her all over with blows. _

"_Tell no one of this," Chatot said cheerfully as he bandaged her blows, "You see what comes from disobedience, don't you? Now, the next time you choose to rebel, you know what awaits you, right?" _

_She nodded, and with a broken paw and several bruises on her body, she set off, limping the entire way. _

* * *

><p><em>The dungeon itself was hard enough to get through. None of the Pokémon would help her, rather they attacked her first, and she had to maim several of them. She even killed a few, regretting it deeply. Was this what it meant to be an explorer? To have to hurt and kill the denizens of this place, simply because they were living here? <em>

_This all felt so wrong, and yet, and yet...in a way it felt right. She bumped into a Starly. _

"_Don't touch me!" It cried. _

"_Calm down!" She cried. "I'm not here to hurt you!" _

"_You think I should believe that, after you hurt several of my friends? Don't give me that crap!" The Starly cried, her eyes filled with tears._

"_I'm here to enlist you in the services of the Wigglytuff Guild. You'll be helping others change the world and bring about peace," She said weakly. _

_The Starly reluctantly agreed and she brought home a Geodude, two Starlys and a Doduo. _

"_What are your names?" She asked._

"_I'm Leah. This is Gerry, and these two are Geo and Dody." Leah said. _

"_Well, not anymore. From now on, you'll be Star and that other one will be Leon." _

"_You can't just change our names like that!" The other Starly protested. _

"_Um...I dunno...should I ask the Guildmaster?" She said softly. _

"_What's going on?" The Chimecho asked. "Do we have a problem here?" _

"_Well, they don't want their names changed." Hibana said. _

"_I see...well, they don't seem to care for this place and the Guildmaster's kindness...do they?" She said sharply. "I suppose we'll have to transport one of you." _

_The male Starly was led away, squawking horribly. _

_She never saw him again, but that night, she heard the others talking about the bird they had beaten up. _

_She never knew what sort of horrible fate the slaves who rebelled met, but it must have been a terrible one. So she knew never to rebel against them. Eventually, the Guild shaved her fur, cropped her ears and tail and taught her everything she needed to know to be a good explorer. _

_She stopped caring about what happened to the ones who rebelled. They didn't matter anymore. _

* * *

><p>"That's awful. That's what this place did to people like us?" Alice said in disbelief. "No wonder you guys left!"<p>

"What about the others?" Kentachi asked..."The ones Team Unova recruited. Are they all right...?"

* * *

><p><em>Back in the present...<em>

All she heard were screams of terror. Everything had become so horrifying. The captors hadn't come to let her out. She didn't know when she would be let out. Momo the Starly huddled in her cage, too scared to do anything. Others huddled in their cages, silently pleading for freedom.

There was a Pachirisu, a Spinarak named Rena, a Rattata, a Tangela, an Aerodactyl, and many others who had been imprisoned here. They were only allowed out for certain missions and then on others, they'd been left behind for days...their treatment here was awful.

"Help us...please," Momo whined.

A silhouette appeared in the moonlight. "I'm here to help," She said. It was...Celebi. "Don't worry. I'll save you all. You matter...you must all help them. They need your help."

"We're expendable. We're not worth saving."

"That's not true. You matter to everyone else," Celebi said, touching her gently.

Momo started to cry tears of happiness, upon seeing a kind pokemon who actually cared about their well-being, enough to help them out.


	27. Chapter 27 Taisetsu na hito mamoritai

**A/N:Whoo, it's been what, 9 months since the last update? Holy shit. In reviewing my story and inventing TV tropes for it, I have dug up some new plot ideas for it. So what was happening last time? It's been so long, I forgot. Weren't they looking for the Unmei and what not? This chapter is titled I want to protect the important person or people. It'll mean something later on, ha ha! I'd die of happiness if this story got itself a TV Tropes page. And 11 follows is kinda painful for a 27 chapter story. Come on, guys...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 Taisetsu na hito mamoritai <strong>

Whatever was left of Treasure Town after the colossal fight between the Guild and the evil people from the future was certainly not worthy enough of feeding the slave Pokemon they had so lovingly and conveniently forgotten about, Celebi thought as she carried some of the injured Pokemon on her shoulders. Some were too far gone. Some were already dead, including the younger slaves, who hadn't been able to survive going without being fed for too long.

Celebi frowned. What could have caused such nice people originally to become so cruel and wicked, especially to go and enslave other Pokémon who didn't come from here or speak the language? In the human world, there was a name for that...it was...it was...racism, wasn't it? Yes, that was it. She thought the Pokemon world had gotten past such outdated, barbaric ways, but apparently not.

The survivors huddled amongst themselves and refused to talk to anyone. Celebi fluttered about the town, eying the burned and damaged buildings and the huddling figures of those who had no homes now due to the Guild's callous disregard for human life.

"Excuse me, miss, but can you spare me a few pieces of Poke?" A very worn-looking Gurdurr asked, staring at her. "...Ever since the Guild dissipated, I've been without a home. I can't find anyone. Does anyone know where Chatot and The Holy Guildmaster are?"

A starry-eyed and possibly drunk Liepard came flouncing over, followed by the second.

"Isn't it obvious, my dears? The Holy Guildmaster has transcended his physical form and has become one with the heavens above! He has actually become one with the Hero and saved us all!" They cried, oblivious to Celebi's stares and those of the slave Pokemon's, until one quiet voice broke out.

"...What will happen to us now that the evil Guildmaster is gone, I wonder?" It was Rena, the Spinarak, who looked like she had caught quite a few different insects for lunch during the time they'd been neglected. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

The Liepard's eyes narrowed. "Who _dares c_all the Great Guildmaster anything_ but_ Great? He is not evil, those fools Koeda and Te are, for daring to defile his palace with their filthy feet!"

Both cats leapt to their feet, but their eyes bugged out when they saw that it was a slave who had spoken to them so impudently.

"Slave! Vile cretin, disgusting thing! Get it away, put it back in the dungeon where it belongs!" They shrieked, as Rena glared at them, and spat out webbed string. Rena even made one in the shape of a hatchet, and that was enough incentive for them all to run.

"...You are a rather curious Pokemon, Rena. Were you once human?" Celebi asked curiously, turning to regard the other with curious eyes. The spider sighed.

"Yes, yes, you are right. Once, I was indeed an ordinary human girl named Rena Ryuuguu. And I had friends beside me. But that is long gone, and I am the only one left. I don't know where Rika-chan, Satoko-chan, Mii-chan, Shii-chan, and Keiichi-kun are, and I don't know if they were reborn in this odd world or not. I wondered if it was just a silly dream, being a human. But my world...was like this, dark and yet filled with light. Where are they, I wonder, I wonder..." She said quietly, not looking at any of the others for a long moment.

Finally, an Aerodactyl spoke up who'd been watching her for a while and listening. "...Is it really you, Rena?" He said. "I didn't want to believe it. It's me, Keiichi."

Rena's eyes trembled with unshed tears. "I guess it's just the two of us. Still, this world is so much like my old one, yet so different."

"Would you look at that?" Celebi snarked. "Three human turned Pokemon now...there's something going on, isn't there? I just hope Grovyle and Hikari-chan are okay..."

Momo the Starly yawned beside Rena. "Would you be quiet? It's too early for this. Soon, the time will begin and we'll be forced to wake up and do chores."

"What chores?" Celebi asked in curiosity. It was Rena who answered again, in that same quiet but powerful voice of hers,

"...Well, when they awaken, they expect all of us to be up before anyone else. That one sadistic bitch would whack us on the head to wake us all up, Chimecho, her name was, and then she would make us all clean windows, sweep the ladders, clean everything underground for long hours a day. We never got any sunshine except on missions, but then we have to hurt others like us and bring them back to become just like us. It was lonely and miserable. And if any of us stepped out of line, we were taken away and never seen again. It happens to all exploration teams that join here. The Wigglytuff Guild was in reality a very large organization of murderers. I hated them, I hated them. Any time I saw that bird's face, I just wanted to claw his face out with my hatchet. But I don't have it anymore." Rena said.

"That's terrible," Celebi concluded, "This present is just as bad as the future. Do any of you know where Hikari-chan's current residence is? I'm afraid some of us need to stop by there and see if she kept any Time Gears there or anything at all..."

She left a few of the stronger Pokemon to keep watch, like a male Shinx and a Floatzel who looked sort of like Kenichi. She brought Rena and Aero with her, for some reason. She wasn't going in alone, after all.

* * *

><p>"This place is creepy," Aero muttered. "It's like some horror town."<p>

Rena laughed. "I get that joke."

Celebi just frowned. There was something wrong. There were no hospital personnel anywhere, no magazines, no waiting rooms. Everything was all dark, dirty and dingy. It looked as though this place hadn't been used in years. "What is this?" She asked, reaching down to pick up what looked like a piece of broken glass. It turned out to be a translucent shard of some sort. "It's like a piece of a wing," She mumbled.

Rena turned. "Did you hear that moan?" She asked.

Celebi laughed. "What are you talking about?" She said.

Then she heard it, it was a low, guttural moan, and a footfall, in a room just ahead of them, that was completely dark. The lights were out. Something had shut them off. Celebi paused as she saw something red splattered on the ground of that particular room. She resisted the urge to vomit as she saw what it was.

There was a severed hand, lying there, and a leg as well. They were chewed up and rotting. It was obvious that whatever had been attacked and killed had been dead for a long time. She looked closer. It was the remains of some sort of pink pokemon...there she saw a pink ear...

And there she saw glowing yellow eyes...Celebi blinked and then blinked again, as a Meganium stepped out of the darkness, looking happy.

"Thank you for visiting. Do you have news on Azuri-chan? I haven't seen her in the longest time. My, how time flies!" She chirped, sounding like a cheery old lady.

Celebi frowned. "Who are you? Where's Hikari?"

"Hikari? Who's that? I only know Azuri-chan, my beloved patient whom I was assigned to watch over, guard and protect from the outside world, so eventually she could become my next-kid." The Meganium said, pausing as it walked, guiding Aero, Rena, and Celebi, until she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Celebi asked.

"I have...to...say this...now," She said, sounding very sad and afraid. "Something terrible is about to happen..."

"What? What will?" Aero asked, flying away a little.

When the nurse turned her head around, slowly, to face them, Celebi screamed. The Meganium's face was covered in red blotches, hideous looking red blotches that looked like they were protruding from her skin. Her eyes were glowing now and in the dark, they looked more sinister than ever.

"Must...protect...Azuri-chan...from anyone...who dares...to befriend...her...and let her...escape me..." She moaned, stepping back and clutching her head with her front paws as she shook in fright.

"Meganium, what's wrong?" Aero asked.

"I don't like this. It's an alien, it's an alien!" Rena shrieked, shooting web after web at the hapless Meganium.

"Stop it! She's just in pain, that's all!" Celebi said, only to stop as she realized that Meganium's eyes were hanging out of her head. Now they were doubling in size, bulging...and then they popped, just like that. Her entire face and neck retracted inside herself, and her flowers popped off of her, one by one. Her whole body started twisting and changing, skin turning a darker green, until it was pure black. Her arms turned into tentacles, and her tail was replaced with a poisonous stinger of some sort.

Her face was last, filled with a mouth full of tentacles and the ugliest red eyes Celebi had ever seen. The creature that stood before them was not a nurse, nor was it a Pokemon. It was simply an unknown monster not known to Pokemonkind. Celebi noticed the bloodstains on the creature's lips and tentacles before a horrifying realization came to her mind.

"You! Y-You're the one who destroyed this hospital! And you killed Hikari-chan's parents!"

"Me?" The monster said in a deep voice, laughing coldly. "How I wish it was me. It wasn't, she did that herself to her adopted parents. Oh, how I loved hearing her screams of pain when we experimented on her. She'd run to me for comfort. Only to find, that actually in the end, I wanted to eat her, so no one else but me could hurt her!"

"I don't think so," A new voice said, and everyone turned to regard a Pikachu glaring at the monster. A Pikachu with a scar on its side.

"Shinichi!" Celebi cried out. "When did you-"

"I followed you guys here, obviously. Kenichi told me to come get you. He said there's trouble. Hitana and Hibana are trapped, and can't get out." Shinichi explained, "By the way, where's Te?"

"I'll explain everything later," Celebi said, "Please destroy this ugly behemoth for me."

Shinichi blushed. "Sure thing, princess. Even though you're saving yourself for Grovyle, maybe now's my time to make a move-"

SMACK!

"That's enough of that!" Rena cried out, "Kill it now!"

The tentacled horror charged at Shinichi, who electrocuted it with Shock Wave and then a sharp Iron Tail to the side was enough to put it out of bounds, but it wasn't until a huge red beam of light came at it that the hideous thing screamed and wailed and then shattered into pieces.

"What is that?" Celebi asked. She widened her eyes at who it was.

It was Hikari, or as she called herself now, Azuri, standing there with Grovyle.

"We managed to get to the past successfully, Celebi-san," Azuri said, panting heavily. "But where are Hibana and Hitana?"

"I think they're in trouble," Grovyle said.

* * *

><p>"How did we get in this mess?" Hibana grumbled to her sister, as they were both surrounded by Sableye. "You always have to go and make an ass of yourself, don't you?"<p>

"That's what older sisters are supposed to do, Hibana," Hitana cut in, using Thunder Fang on one. "...We're supposed to annoy and protect you."

Hibana had no time to react before she was slapped by a Shadow Ball. She glared at Dusknoir.

"So you've chosen to disobey me, hmm, Hibana? I did like you, but by Dialga-sama's orders, you will die. You and this traitor of yours. Sableye, use Shadow Claw on both of them."

The Sableye grinned wickedly and brandished their claws as they came toward them. Hibana closed her eyes, preparing herself for the end.

'I deserve it, anyway. I've been such a bitch to everyone around me, including Azuri. No one would miss me at all...'

She blinked when she didn't feel the impact and realized someone was standing before her. It was Hitana. She was standing before her, covered in slash marks, and tears were trailing down her furry cheeks as she stood there, struggling to stand on all fours.

"...Sister, it is near the end for me," She breathed out.

"Hitana! No, this can't be!" Hibana cried, "Why? How can you be so freaking stupid?"

"So she's related to you, is she? Stupidity _does _run in the blood now, doesn't it?" Dusknoir snarked. But she ignored his cutting words.

Hitana breathed rapidly. Her pupils were dilating a little. "Hibana...when you were born, I was so happy...it was the best time of my life...I got to be an older sister and a mother to you. When our parents did that, I...I just couldn't bear the idea of them killing me where you could see. So I had you flee, for my safety, and because I'm a cowardly sister."

"You'll never be a coward to me, sister. I love you so much!" Hibana cried, tears of her own forming as they hit the ground. "How can you leave me alone like this...?"

"You're not alone," Hitana breathed deeply. "You have the others...Kentachi, Azuri...turn to them...and help them...you are necessary...for the seventeen fates...I'm so glad I could be with you..."

And then Hitana shattered into particles of blue light.

Hibana's heartbreaking scream could be heard for miles around, while Dusknoir stood there laughing hysterically.

"This is the end for you, Hibana," He said coldly.


End file.
